


Sister of Sin

by CopiasGhuleh, Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-05 09:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 49,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasGhuleh/pseuds/CopiasGhuleh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: What happens when Copia and the Ghouls find an abandoned human baby? Part one in my series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post, don't eat me . If you want to see the accompanying drawings to this series, find me on Tumblr at horrorfanforlife.tumblr.com or on Instagram @lucifers_blessing_comics

A piercing wail carried over the wind, cutting through its howling like a knife but still he could not place its maker. He'd been woken only moments before by a flash of lightening that illuminated the entire tour bus. Glancing at the alarm clock, he groaned softly. 

Three-thirty am. 

Cardinal Copia shifted to sit up on the bottom bunk, gently moving Alpha's hanging arm from the top bunk so he could stand, earning him a disgruntled, sleepy snort from the passed-out Ghoul.

"Well if you learned to control that drinking of yours, your head wouldn't hurt so." The Cardinal said softly, shaking his head.

Alpha clapped his hands over his ears, groaning into his mask as the wail came again, louder this time. the ghoul flicked his tail in irritation at the massive hangover that was already threatening a nasty migraine. 

"Drink this and take these." Copia said, handing him the "Titties and Beer, that's why I'm here!" cup he always carried around, full of water and two Tylenol.

Alpha took it and quickly downed both, adjusting his mask, he handed the cup back to the Cardinal and glanced over at River who was slowly slinking out of the top bunk in a bed further down the room. He slipped into the small bathroom, yelping as he shut his tail in the door. 

"I fucking hate this tiny ass bus!" he snapped, yanking his tail in and slamming the door.

Copia smirked and started to pull on his black outfit, coat and cape, flopping down on the couch to put on his socks and shoes. Geo suddenly popped his head from between the couch cushions beside him, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"For Satan's sake Geo! What have I told you about that!? How did you even get in there?!" he growled, fixing his disheveled hair. 

"Lucifer below you will be the death of me!" He grumbled.

The small ghoul pulled his arms out from inside the couch and slithered out to sit beside the Cardinal, reaching up and removing his ear buds. 

"I'm sorry your Unholiness, what is that sound?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity and flicking his tail, watching the door intently. 

"Who's going to go check it out?” Aether asked, sitting up in his bunk.

"Not it!" Swiss called from his bottom bunk in the back, immediately turning into mist and disappearing to the far back.

The Ghoulettes pulled back their half of the curtains, shifting their masks and flicking their tails in annoyance.

"Damn sis, nice bedhead, stick your tail in a light socket?”

“Get fucked Alpha!” she snapped.

"Bitch I will set you on fire! It was a fuckin’ joke!" Alpha growled, standing to face her, his hands balled into fists starting to turn red.

"Cool it hot head, I will water bomb you again!" River yelled from the bathroom. 

The earth ghoul quietly slunk down onto the floor as the others continued to argue, tail flicking and sniffing the air.

"I smell a human!" he said in a quiet voice.

The others bristled a little and growled lightly

"Ghoul are you quite sure? In this storm?" The Cardinal asked, grabbing a flash light and turned to open the bus doors.

"You all just stay where you are. Geo, with me at once." Copia said.

The earth ghoul followed eagerly behind, only wanting to please, sniffing the air excitedly and gripping the lower part of one of the cardinal's coat tails.

"Copias pet!" the fire ghoul called out after them. The smaller ghoul growled and puffed out his chest in defiance only making the bigger ghoul laugh harder.

"Alpha, that is quite enough!" the Cardinal barked, shooting him a death glare, his white eye glinting in the increasing flashes of lightening.

Alpha grumbled a half reply and went silent.

Copia met eyes with the rest of them and they bowed their heads in respect.  
Geo tried to open the door against the wind and ended up being slammed back into the Cardinal who steadied the door, allowing them to slip out into the storm. The wailing was constant now, but still distant. Copia flinched a little at the cold rain, feeling like needles as it came down hard, wind howling and shaking the trees.

"It's this way Sir! I smell it this way! " he said, following a deer trail along the base of the mountain.

Fighting their way through the rain, wind and underbrush, they came to a clearing a small, disheveled tent half open, flapped in the wind. The wailing was intense now. Copia slowly panned the flash light over the campsite. 

The small fire pit was still smoldering, clothes strewn everywhere. Geo clicked and chirped excitedly, sniffing all around and in the tent, stopping and cocking his head again.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly.

Copia came over, bathing the tent in the flashlights beam.

The wailing stopped momentarily, and he caught a pair of mismatched eyes staring back into his own.

"What is it and why does it wail so?" Geo asked, leaning hesitantly around the Cardinal to get a better look.

It cooed then cried softly, reaching out to the Cardinal with open hands opening and closing them to be picked up.

"It's a human child. They can't speak yet, so they cry. I can't believe someone would leave it." He slowly kneeled and picked up the hitching baby, wrapping it in his cape.

The infant cooed and reached up to touch and pat his face.

Copia studied it, looking it in the eyes. Its left eye was like his, but he could now see the white eye was not like his as he first believed. it was white but clouded over. It was blind in that eye. 

He frowned, stroking the child's hair gently back and examining the bruising forming around the blind eye, the other was a stunning emerald green, same as his. Upon further inspection, he found she had suffered much abuse in her short time on this earth. 

Thin ribs were visible and full of bruises, her stomach bloated and distended from malnutrition. It amazed him what these creatures would do to their own offspring. The baby let out a little giggle and cooed as she gripped his jeweled Grucifix, shaking it and mouthing it, making the chain jingle.

"Can we keep it your Unholiness? Please?" The little ghoul asked excitedly.

The Cardinal snorted, looking at him then back to the infant in his arms.

"What use would someone like me have for this thing? While I take pity on it, we can't take this on my ghoul, we’re touring! What would we tell The Clergy? Nihil? Imperator? We don't know the first thing about taking care of a human child! it will be nothing but a burden!"

Geo whined and tugged gently on the Cardinal’s coat tails.

"Please Sir? I ask for nothing and I've saved some money back, I could learn to care for it! The girls could help! it's cute! They'll love it!”

"First of all, it," Copia started, checking the diaper. "is a girl and erm, she, how do you say, made a stinky." he said, extending his arms and presenting the child to the surprised Ghoul. 

"Come now, we have the rest of Colorado to get through and now with this thing in tow, we have no more time to waste." the Cardinal said, starting back towards the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm. So. Hungry. " Swiss groaned, hanging over the edge of his bunk and flopping his upper half onto the floor.

"what is taking them so long? he whined. Alpha rolled his eyes, rooting around under the Cardinal's bunk, smiling when he found what he desired.

"Yo! Jerky!" he said, ripping it open quickly with his sharp claws. River popped his head out of the small bathroom.

"Don't even think about it! That's the bosses, he's still pissed at Geo for getting into his jar of peanut butter last week. You really gonna eat the man's jerky too?"

"What're you? My mother?" Alpha snapped back, bringing a handful up to shovel into his mouth just as the door slammed open, slammed even harder against the dash by a sudden gust of wind. The fire ghoul jumped hard and nearly choked, immediately shutting his mouth and adjusting the mask, shoving the bag of jerky under the bunk.

"Aether!" Copia barked. "I need you dressed and ready to drive, Girls I need you! Swiss! Alpha! Clean up this filth littering my bus! Geo, grab that damn smart phone of yours and research what we'll need." The Cardinal stopped, trailing off and suddenly frowned, smelling the air.

"Why does it smell like Jack Links in here?" he asked, whipping his head around to face them again, narrowing his gaze on Alpha. 

"Why are we suddenly speechless my Ghoul? Did we get our claws caught in the cookie jar again? Hmm?" He demanded, backing the ghoul into his own bunk.

Alpha shook his head 'no' quickly, managing to mumble a reply. 

"Un-uh!" he said, his tails nervous twitch betraying him.

The Cardinals frown deepened as he crouched low enough to reach under bunk and pull out the mangled Jack Links bag, holding it in the ghouls’ face upon standing. 

"This is NOT Alpha jerky. Do you hear me you heathen? Is nothing on this wheeled prison sacred?!"he yelled, backhanding the stunned Ghoul so hard his mask reverberated like a bell. River chuckled on the way by, slapping his still stunned brother on the back with his tail as he tried to still his mask

"Told ya he'd be pissed!"

A sharp wail made the ghouls bristle and hiss, immediately going on the defensive. The Cardinal held up his hands for them to be quiet, opening his cape to reveal his special traveler.

"A BABY!!" Belladonna, the smaller ghoulette screeched in delight. "Oh my Satan, let me hold it! Let me hold it please! "she demanded, not waiting for an invitation and gently took the baby from the carrier strapped to the front of the Cardinal.

"Easy now! All of you! Be kind! Gentle! If anything happens to this dark blessing, you will be sent back to the pit I drug you from!" Copia said, watching them carefully and removing the carrier.

The Ghouls began hanging all over the Ghoulettes, trying to get a scent and figure out just how this loud, annoying thing worked.

"Also!" he continued, while he still had a captive audience. 

"Don't get the wrong impression! I do not want anything to do with this little bundle of joy. "Cute" as it may be, I have a Plague to spread and I certainly have no time for this foolishness and you all will be the village that raises this child! You will assist Geo and cater to little tiny ones every whim. Keep her out of my hair, my bunk, my things and for Satan's sake, AWAY from Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. They are never to find out, you understand? I will not help you if you are caught. Now Aether, get us to the nearest town, we need a great many things before the morning comes."


	3. Chapter 3

They all piled out of the tour bus, choking and gagging, Geo with the baby in tow.  
He strapped against his chest ran out and tossed a heavy grocery bag into the dumpster beside the Wal-Mart. Alpha dry heaved and bent over a little, gripping his legs just above the knees.

"Lucifer below, gag a maggot that's foul! How did that stench come from that little thing! "he groaned, heaving again. 

A strong whiff of cologne and ritual incense swept by his nostrils as the Cardinal exited the bus, in full black outfit complete with his Plague Doctor mask. He grumbled softly at the quick thinking on Copias’ part, cursing for not thinking of it himself, even the suffocating Ritual incense was better than this putrid stench.

Alpha could see the glint in his mismatched eyes despite it and heard him chuckle.

"Better get used it Alpha, you're on diaper duty until further notice!" Copia said, walking past him and up to wait for them on the sidewalk.

The ghoul growled "Oh come on! that is bulls-" he began 

"Don’t eat my jerky." Copia replied, removing the mask and smirking, fixing his hair, moustache and jacket as girls checked the black around his eyes. 

Satisfied, she tossed the plague doctor mask back onto the bus and grabbed the list. 

They all kept close to Geo, Copia following leisurely with his cane behind and the others flanking on either side. 

Geo froze, tail his tail flicking nervously. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, taking in a deep inhale before taking a few steps back.

The Cardinal stopped as well.

"What is it boy?" he asked, gripping the small ghouls’ shoulder.

"Something's wrong. It doesn't smell right sir." he answered.

"Geo, it's Wal-Mart. Stop this nonsense and go inside. "The Cardinal replied, an annoyed tone to his voice and continued in with the others. 

"Let's see now..." Cowbell began. Alpha , diapers and wipes. River, Swiss and Aether, pacifiers, car seat, stroller, toys and a few 6 to 12 size feety pajamas, otherwise I will be making her clothes. Geo, you and the little one will come with us and get formula and bottles. Cardinal, would you like to tag along? " Bell asked.

"My dear as much as I would like to, I feel I should accompany the boys, keep them from getting us kicked out of here.” he replied 

She nodded, glaring back at her brothers as they talked quietly among themselves. 

"Even though I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, I will. Alpha. No powers and damn it, keep those tails tucked up in your coats tight!"

"Don't worry, Sis! we'll be perfect little angels!" he smirked, crossing two clawed fingers behind his back, grinning a little broader when he saw Aether do the same and leaned over to whisper. 

"Yeah, in a little devil sort of way."

***

Alpha growled in annoyance, throwing up his hands in exasperation. 

"The fuck do they mean with these sizes Copia? like the fuck does 2T to 3T even   
mean? how do I know which ones to get?! should I get the one and done wipes or the sensitive? how do these humans keep up with all this? Mother never diapered my brothers and I when were still young."

"Alpha, you are also a demon" he said quietly, starting to notice the strange lack of other people.

"I'm fairly certain it didn't matter where you shat, and besides, how would one diaper around a tail? let us grab our things and hurry this up..."he replied, looking up in time to lock eyes with an older man in a store vest, staring at him with a glassy gaze.

The Cardinal froze, quickly noticing the lack of any other sound but the fire ghoul and himself.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you alright? he asked. He received no response. He just continued to stare straight into his eyes.

He tensed and gripped Alphas arm, he slowly began to guide the ghoul back down toward the main aisle. Without a word, or blink, the old man followed. 

"Hey what the hell you doin’? I wasn't done!" Alpha snapped, turning to look at Copia, finally seeing the other man. 

As they hit the main aisle, they bumped into Swiss, River and Aether.

"Hey, we got everything else!” Aether asked.

He stopped, looking at his brother and the Cardinal in confusion. 

"what's going on?" 

The man in the aisle let out an inhuman screech as eyes turned into a sea of black.

"He's watching you! He wants the child!" it bellowed before screeching at them again, moving impossibly fast, clamoring up and over one of the shelves and disappearing. 

"What the fuck is a lower level doing up here? they aren't allowed here!" Swiss said, waving a hand in front of his mask. " That stench, it reeks of the pit."

"Aether! Find your sisters! we must leave quickly " the cardinal commanded. 

"Find Geo and whatever happens, do NOT let that baby out of your sight!"

Aether shifted to mist and fanned out to find the girls, quickly locating them bickering about the proper baby formula to buy. He materialized between them, causing the smaller one to shriek.

"Fuck! Aether! I HATE it when you do that! " Moira snapped.

"Grab it and go ladies, we may be in some trouble. Where is Geo? He asked. 

"He was headed to the check out, baby was getting a little fussy." she replied 

"What trouble? " Bell asked.

"We just had a run in with a lower level, it was sent to spy on us and used the body of an older store worker. It crawled away before we had a chance to corner it and get some answers."

Multiple screeches sounded from the front of the store. 

"The baby! " Aether and Bell uttered in unison, looking at each other, grabbing the taller Ghoulette by the tail and yanked her with them.

They rushed back towards the front of the store, splitting off into three directions, converging on the row of registers, the snarling and screeching of the creatures growing louder as they bore down on them. Geo was ahead in front of them, oblivious to the danger, holding the baby up to allow her to see herself in his mask, danced around with her in front of the registers, she cooed in delight.

Aether and the girls were almost to him as a lumbering hulk of a man came barreling up behind Geo at an alarming rate, shrieking, his eyes pitch black and his mouth distorted into a fanged maw.

"Geo! Look out!" Bell cried out, slipping a little, her claws scrambling to find a purchase on the smooth floor. Geo turned quickly and screeched, instantly trying to shield the infant.

"The baby! Someone! Get the baby!" Moira screamed, knowing she wouldn't make it in time. 

A bright flash erupted from between the creature and Geo, the force of it flinging it away from them as the infant began screaming. 

In the flashes place stood Bell, her hands crackling with electricity and lowered to hip level, tail whipping fast. 

“NOTHING is going to come between me and MY baby!" she growled, steeling herself for a fight.

"Geo get out of there! Bring the child to me!" The Cardinal shouted over the creatures’ furious bellow, coming around the corner closest to the exit as it got up to charge again.

Alpha and Aether joined the Cardinal quickly, the fire ghouls’ hands quickly heating white hot, sending a fire ball through the large creatures’ chest.

"Geo run, Bell! I'll cover you! Head for the bus! Run! "Alpha shouted, but the small ghoul was frozen in fear, clutching the infant to him.

The Cardinal suddenly darted in front of Alpha, slipping his cane into the holder on his back and sprinting forward, crouching and launching himself at the small ghoul.

"Copia, are you nuts? I got it!" Alpha yelled.

"Geo! Hold that baby tight! Protect its head! " The Cardinal shouted, moments before they collided, wrapping his arms around the earth ghoul and slamming them out of the way of another female creature coming down on them from a ceiling beam.

Alpha quickly sent out a fireball and lit it ablaze, sending it howling in agony back up where it came. Swiss and Aether scrambled quickly to pull the two to their feet as Bell and Moira quickly checked the squalling infant over.

"Go! NOW!" Alpha barked, following up behind them as Aether fumbled with the keys on their way around to the back of the store.

Forcing the bus door open, he jammed the keys in the ignition, desperately trying to get it to turn over. 

"Come on, ya old bitch, start! come on!" he growled.

With a final protest, the engine roared to life as Swiss shoved all the supplies in the overhead storage spaces before getting the others inside and securing the door.

"Fucking punch it, Aether!" Alpha yelled.

Aet obliged, stomping his foot down and flooring it, crushing another few creatures under the bus on the way out, peeling out onto the freeway. 

One of the creatures attempted to move its mangled body to pursue

A large hand reached down to stop it.

"Be still demon, you have done well." A deep voice behind it said.

It hissed and clicked up at its’ leader, and dark man smiled back.

His slicked back hair and sharp teeth glinted in flash of lightening as the sky opened, pelting them with cold rain.

His eyes glowed and reflected unnaturally in the light.

"But, my Lord, they escaped!" It replied

"No. I let them go. " he answered with a cruel chuckle.

"The Cardinal claims he has no feelings for that baby. We shall see how deep his loyalty truly runs. Leave them for now. Let the child grow, and let it thrive. Let them get...attached." Abaddon said quietly before raising his heavy booted foot, bringing it down with a sickening crunch on the demons’ head.


	4. Chapter 4

"I should slay you myself, the lot of you!" Imperator screamed, loud enough that it made a sharp static screech from phones speaker.

"I am sorry Sister, I-." the Cardinal began.

"No! None of your pathetic excuses Copia! Where should we begin? Hm? The hundreds thousands of dollars in damaged merchandise and extensive fire damage caused by that insufferable fire ghoul of yours!"

Alpha flinched tucking his tail up under him and slinking slowly behind Aether.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Geo protested, leaning around to see the seething woman on the video call. If looks could have killed, the little Earth ghoul would have been put six feet under.

"How dare you address me in such a way, you insignificant little insect! Leave my sight at once!" she snapped. 

Geo yelped and darted behind the Cardinal, slipping back into the couch, only the tip of his tail could be seen sticking out from between the cushions. 

"Copia what am I supposed to tell the Clergy? My beautiful tour bus is destroyed! Just the costs for damage control and keeping people out of this will be bad enough. People are dead. Nihil is furious. Furious enough to cancel the tour and send you all to think about what you've done in isolation." she continued. 

"You have shamed your Dark Lord, your superiors and maybe worst of all, you have shamed your family! " she shrieked. The Cardinal jumped despite himself as she yelled again.

"I really thought when you came to me in the middle of the night, all those years ago, you were special. Orphaned, weak, looking up at me with those beautiful mismatched eyes of yours. I thought I could teach you, shape you. Guide you through in your journey to pleasing the Dark Lord. Spreading our message to the masses through the band and its music, earning your skull paint. All the extra love I gave you. Oh, how I coddled you. Taking you under my wing, treating you as my own. I chased away those that used to bully you. BEAT you!" she yelled again before sighing and stared him straight in his mismatched eyes.

The Cardinal went silent averting his gaze and hanging his head in shame. 

"But now I see that you are NOTHING but the sniveling, pathetic little RAT that everyone said you were. "

The words stung, and he flinched a little at the venom in her voice.

"Enough of this foolishness. All of you pack your things, you are headed to the mountains. I will send an address and instructions soon. Please try not to disappoint me again before then." Imperator spat, abruptly ending the video chat.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuckin' bitch.” Alpha growled. 

The Cardinal slumped his shoulders and made his way to the front of the bus, flopping down in the passenger seat and slamming his forehead down onto the glove box, his phone forgotten. He stayed there, quiet for a few seconds before muttering "fuck me" under his  
breath.

"Imperator just did and without any lube even! " Alpha cackled, smacking his knee and flopping on his back in his bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Aether watched Copia quietly out of the corner of his eye as he drove. Geo sat between them, tail flicking happily as he talked away about all the features their new home would have. He looked distant but would give the small ghoul an occasional nod as a reply.

"There's more than one bathroom! Oh! It’s got a green house, Wi-Fi, sat phone! Plus, it has miles of forest, right near the river and at the base of the mountains! OOO! Look Sir, we have horses! With this big stable! You love horses! "he exclaimed, holding his phone up to Copia for him to see.

The Cardinal gave him a half-hearted smile, lightly patting the top of his mask.

"It all sounds very nice Geo. Why don't you go see if the Girls need any help with the baby?" 

"Yes of course Sir, can I get you anything?" he asked before getting up. 

"No, I am fine my ghoul, thank you." he replied quietly, leaning his temple against his window and momentarily closed his eyes. 

"He really looks up to you, your Excellency. " Aether said after Geo had gone.

The Cardinal sighed softly, opening his eyes.

"It is just Copia now, Aether. I'm sure as soon as this is all over, I will be stripped of my rank and thrown from the Ministry."

Without hesitation Aether replied.

"You will always be our leader Sir, no matter what happens."

"That's kind of you to say but I'm not sure all of your brothers feel the same way now." Copia said, looking back at Alpha sleeping now in his bunk.

"Don't take anything Alpha says to heart your Unholiness. He's always been an asshole, he loves all of us, he just has a shitty way of showing it sometimes.” Aether replied. The Cardinal nodded, leaning his temple back on the window, going quiet again. 

"Get some rest sir, we'll be there soon"

***

Copia slipped out the back of the house and quietly made his way down to the stables as the others started to make food and settle in. Sister Imperators words still echoing in his mind. In his front breast pocket, something stirred.

"Finally awake, are we Zenith?" the Cardinal asked as a chubby black rat poked its’ head out, chittering up at him.

"Still playing with those rodents of yours I see, Dante " a voice said quietly from behind him and the rat skittered back into Copia’s pocket.

Copias’ soul nearly left his body and he jumped and whirled around quickly.

"Papa! I mean your excellency, I can explain!” He blurted out, panicking a little, bowing then kneeling in front of his superior. 

Papa Nihil held up a hand to silence him, the other gripping his oxygen mask to his face.

" Get up. We have much to discuss boy, saddle the black and white stallions. I have something I would like to show you."


	6. Chapter 6

Copia followed on the white stallion slowly behind Nihil, silently going over every scenario in his head he could think of as to what the old man had planned for him. He was jostled back to reality as his horse abruptly stopped, side by side with the Dark Pope. They'd made it past the fields and into the woods, heading through to the river and he noticed it was getting darker by the minute. Nihil carefully dismounted, adjusting the oxygen tank on his back, taking the reins of both horses in his free hand and adjusting his cane in the other. Copia started to become afraid, jumping and gasping as a call rung out from one of the night time animals in the forest. Everything else was silent. Catching up with Nihil, he kept close at his side.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a small voice, suddenly reminding the older man of when the Cardinal was a child, orphaned and growing up as a ward of the Ministry. Until his recent promotions, Copia had never left the ministry grounds, let alone experienced any of the normal things a child should. For Satan's sake, the boy didn't even know how to swim! Nihil smiled softly.

"You will see." he replied, shuffling a little further before stopping at the edge of a large field in front of the river, its knee height grass rippling slightly in the wind. it was pitch black now. The Cardinal looked around nervously.

"Alright, take a walk out there." Nihil said.

Copia tensed up and looked up at him before looking at the field, fidgeting with his hands.

"B...by myself?" he asked meekly.

Nihil nodded. Still, he stood beside him, shifting nervously. Nihil frowned. 

"What is troubling you boy?" the old man questioned.

"I....Uh." he sighed softly, looking up at Nihil.

"I am afraid.” He finally admitted, hanging his head a little.

" Go on boy" Nihil commanded.

The Cardinal did as he was told, taking a deep breath and stepping one foot at a time carefully into the field. On his fifth step in, tiny insects began running up the front of his dark pants. He panicked and back pedaled, falling flat on his back hard. The bugs made it to his chest before he could find his voice again.

"Papa.” he managed in a strained whisper, forcing himself up on his elbows.

"PAPA!" he cried out as one nearly reached his chin.

Nihil came to him slowly with the horses, chuckling softly into the oxygen mask at the man's inexperience.

"Calm yourself boy, breathe!" he said to the Cardinal, as he knelt beside him, carefully and taking a deep pull from the mask. Pulling it off, gently gripping the younger man's shoulder with one hand and he blew a slow exhale out across the insects on Copias’ chest. They lit with a bright green glow, taking flight and circling up into the sky.

Copia gasped, the fear on his face now replaced with awe, his eyes lit up by the bugs glow, watching them float off. Nihil smiled.

"Sometimes my son, you have to push past your fear, to truly know the power you have within you, to see the beauty in everything around you, to be who you were meant to be." He said, taking one side of his papal robe extending it out and turning around the grass in a slow circle, causing more of the insects to light up and fly off, radiating out around in a circle. It was the most beautiful thing the Cardinal had ever seen.

"Wow! Copia exclaimed, smiling and laughing, getting back up to his feet. Pulling the cane from his back holster, he extended it out in front of him, dancing around in two quick circles stirring them up around them. Nihil laughed too, remounting his horse and taking off in a gallop across the field towards the river, leaving a bright green river of light behind him. Copia grinned and climbed back up on the white stallion, taking off after him and catching up, laughing again and looking back at all the bugs they were stirring up and guided the horse with Nihils’ down along the riverbank. The old man laughed, forcing his horse faster, making it jump over a log, coming down hard in the taller grass on the other side, causing hundreds of fireflies to ripple out around him from the force, even more lighting and taking flight as Copia did the same, coming to a stop beside him. They watched in silence as the insects fanned out across the water, illuminating it a glowing green. After a moment, Nihil spoke, resting his hand on the Cardinal’s shoulder.

"I have a new assignment for you tomorrow, so can prove to me you deserve that skull paint.


	7. Chapter 7

Abaddon slowly began to return to himself. Shuddering, he gasped as his eyes snapped open, reflective black pools in the low light. His expression became one of outright rage as his soul returned fully to his body.

"I practically throw some of my legion under a bus to fuck these assholes up and Nihil and that worthless little rat are fucking BONDING!?" he roared, backhanding a smaller demon off the ledge it had perched on. 

It let out a shriek as it fell, twisting and turning in the air in a futile attempt to open its wings. its cry cut short as it was impaled on a ragged, wind broken white pine.

The other lower levels cowered, trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact as the massive demon pummeled the side of mountain and ripped some smaller trees from the ground in a fit of rage.

"Please my Lord, all is not lost, he is still weak." A larger, but skinny lower level soothed from its perch above him.

"As long as the old man is around, Copia's untouchable Rigor, you know that." he growled, clenching and unclenching his clawed hands spasmodically.

"Perhaps we could snatch the Cardinal straight after a Ritual. like The Third! His Ghouls will think it is just another gimmick and won't immediately pursue!" Decay, a short, bulky little lower level lurking by Abaddon’s side offered.

"Or, we could snatch him from his bed in the night, right under their noses!" Rot growled his black, forked tongue flopping over the top of his long snout.

"Don't be stupid Rot! “ Decay snapped, slapping the lumbering giant in the head with his tail. Rot flinched and rubbed his forehead.

"Ow! I thought it was a good idea.” he mumbled. 

"That wretched little Earth Ghoul will pick up on our stench miles away! Even in his sleep!”

Abaddon stopped, his anger subsiding, mouth forming a lecherous grin as he turned around to face the others.

We will destroy them from within their own ministry. One. By. One." he said, spreading his long, fleshy wings, flapping them out and stretching, readying for flight.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's good see? I'm eating it!" Geo coaxed, swirling the spoonful in front in front of the baby before hesitantly taking a big lick. He immediately choked and gagged, spitting it out and shaking his head.

"Oh nasty! Ew! Ew! Ew!” he yelped, wiping at his tongue and chugging half a Coca Cola from the fridge. 

The baby giggled and clapped happily, flailing her arms, knocking the rest of the baby food onto the floor.

Geo sighed and scraped it into the trash.

"No argument there, but you have to eat something...". he said, scratching his ear under the mask.

"Give her a little bit to calm down, it's been a long day, everyone is still a little tense. I've got her a little bath already!" River said, coming over and retrieving the baby from the high chair. she giggled and squealed reaching for his flicking tail, gripping it and trying to teethe it.

"Ow! Watch it you little shit, I'm not doing this because I want to.” He said to the infant, yanking his tail from her mouth and holding her out at arms-length.

"I just filled the tub for you " the water ghoul said before handing the baby off to Moira. 

"Alpha’s heating it now." Aether said as he passed by on his to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Geo was sitting on the counter, eating out of a bag of Cheetos, humming and flicking his tail happily, wrapping it around his can of Coke on the stove and pulls it to him, drinking the rest of it and licking the Cheeto dust off his claws.

Aether chugged a soda too, grabbing some bologna and cheese for a sandwich.

"Can I have some of those?" he asked, slapping together a sandwich and tossed everything unceremoniously back into the fridge.

Geo nodded, dumping some on the paper plate next to the water ghouls’ sandwich.

"What do you think is taking the Cardinal so long? Should I go check?" he questioned, tossing his empty soda can in the trash with his tail.

"No, no, give him some space. Imperator destroyed him earlier. That was pretty fucking savage."

Geo nodded in agreement, stealing a bite of the others sandwich

"Hey where is Swiss? " Alpha asked, jogging into the kitchen.

"Bell needs his help with some hard to reach wiring in the basement and we can't find him anywhere."

"He was going in to town for some, "necessary supplies." His words, I dunno." Geo answered.

"Hope you told him to get more food. You pigs keep at it, there won't be anything left for Copia.”

"Geo saved him a big plate, chill. Swiss' supposed to grab something anyway.” Aether replied in between bites. 

Alphas’ cellphone went off in his breast pocket.

"Speak of the Devil." he said before answering. "Swiss, where are you?"

"I just pulled up. The Clergy's Phantom just pulled up too." he said, watching the Rolls Royce pulls up beside the tour bus.

"Fuck! guys it's Imperator! Hide the baby! Get back in uniform!" Alpha barked as everyone scrambled around in a panic, the Ghoulettes lifting the dining room table cloth and gently hiding the sleeping baby under the table before making themselves presentable.

Swiss steeled himself before getting out of the Jeep and standing beside it, arms folded behind his back, greeting Papa Nihil and The Cardinal as they returned from the stables. Copia stiffened a little when he saw the Rolls Royce but maintained his composure, stopping beside Swiss, waiting to greet Sister Imperator as the others filed out and fell in line beside them. 

Copias’ expression quickly changed to one of confusion as the Phantom suddenly began rocking violently, the sound of Imperator yelling, something shrieking angrily and things breaking could be heard from inside the vehicle.

The ghouls murmured amongst themselves, some snickering about what could be causing it, silencing themselves quickly when Sister Imperator kicked the door open, stumbling out to the car trying desperately to hold on to a flailing blanket embroidered with Grucifixes.

"Fire Ghoul! take this wretched thing before it gets loose! I can't control it any longer!" Imperator commanded. Her was hair everywhere, her sleeves were torn and ripped, scratches and what looked to be small bite marks covered her hands. Alpha held out his arms as the bundle was shoved into it, a small tail hanging out of the blanket, flicking angrily.

“This will be your new task my Son." Papa said to the Cardinal. 

"Copia, all of you, meet the Ministry's newest fire ghoul. "Papa Nihil said. smiling wickedly and unwrapping the blanket in Alphas arms and immediately slapped a mini nameless ghoul mask over its’ little head and securing it tight with a leather strap in the back. The kit shrieked in fury, turning in a surprised Alphas arms and lunged at Nihils face. The old man moved quicker than Alpha had ever seen and grabbed the tiny ghoul by its sides, stopping it mere inches from his nose.

"Easy now, this is your new family and so help me Satan, you shall learn some manners! " Nihil told it, handing the struggling ball of anger back to Alpha where it immediately latched onto the side of his hand with sharp little needle teeth.

"OW! WHOA!” Alpha screamed, trying desperately to fling it off.

Sister Imperator let out a cruel chuckle as she fixed her hair back into a pony tail and helped Nihil into the Phantom before getting in herself. The others including the Cardinal watched Alpha in shock.

"Have fun!" She yelled out to them as they left.

Alpha panted hard, finally managing to shove the feisty little kit into a large dog cage retrieved from the basement, snapping a huge master lock on it.

"Is this a joke Copia? Fuck kind of alternative punishment is this?" Alpha growled, still breathing hard and nursing his wounded hand, sitting back against the couch.

The Cardinal braced himself with one arm on the wall by the cage, panting as well, fixing his disheveled hair and stripping off his jacket. The little ghoul was shrieking again, jumping and clinging to the cage walls as best it could, biting the bars through the mask, hissing up at him. He backed up a little before addressing Alpha again.

"To be honest my ghoul, I don’t know anymore." he managed, shaking his head. 

The baby began to scream, awoken from her slumber by the little ghouls shrieking.

"Fucking great." Alpha said, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Shhhh, little Lilith it will be Ok, Bells got you." Bell soothed, scooping the child from under the table, cradling it close and giving it a bottle, its crying immediately ceased.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Geo protested." I thought we were all going to agree on a name?"

"I chose for us!” Bell replied, stroking the baby’s hair back with her tail.

"One we could all agree on, after our Mother. "

She handed the baby off to the smaller Ghoulette who took her to their room they chose towards the back of the farmhouse. The Cardinal followed, leaving Alpha to deal with the kit alone, continuing past their room to the master suit. Bell watched him, then looked around to make sure her brothers we occupied. 

Alpha was spewing a string of obscenities, trying desperately to pull his tail from the kits mouth who had pulled it through the cage. The other three were somewhere in the basement from the sound. Good! She thought, sneaking back and slipping into the master bedroom closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hello Belladonna" The Cardinal said without looking up, face in his hands and sitting on the end of the king size bed.

She smiled and climbed onto the bed behind him, kneeling and placing her hands on his shoulders, gently starting to work the muscles, mindful of her claws.

Copia groaned in appreciation, leaning back a little into her touch and closing his eyes. She carefully fixed the black paint around his eyes.

"I know, a lot has happened today, but what is bothering you Dante?" she asked in his ear, gently nuzzling under it. She was probably the only other being alive that could get away with calling The Cardinal by his first name aside from Nihil. He leaned his temple against hers through the mask, tensing a little under her hands, she squeezed a little harder. 

“It's honestly stupid Ghuleh." he said quietly.

"You know I have never been one to judge." she replied

Copia sighed softly, hanging his head again.

"What Imperator said hurt. I will not lie. But-"he hesitated

"No buts love, what is it? she coaxed, her tail coming up to press against his cheek, gently turning his head to look at her. 

"I was more afraid. Afraid you would think less of me, not feel the same for me anymore. " He finally admitted. 

She smiled lovingly in return, gently pressing the forehead of her mask against his and looked into his mismatched eyes, reaching up to gently caress his face.

My Cardinal, nothing will ever change that." she said, gently pulling him down onto his back and straddling him, sitting back on his thighs, her tail trailing down the buttons on his shirt and flicking it across the top of his belt.

He shuddered and leaned his head up to watch her, reaching both hands out to try and touch her. she immediately gripped both wrists, pinning them about his head and leaned down over him to touching the tip of her masks nose again his and nips at his lower lip softly with her sharp teeth, smiling widely down at him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bell kissed him and snuggled close after returning from the shower, laying her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest.

Copia smiled softly as he felt her hook one of her legs around his and wrapping her tail gently around his waist, keeping him close. He pulled the blanket up to just under her arm and settled back, wrapping one arm around her, tucking the other behind his head.

He gently kissed the top of her mask, trailing his hand along her side as she reached up to run her clawed hand slowly through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"I really can't understand why you're so unsure of yourself " she said softly, kissing his chest and along his collarbone. She smiled when his face turned scarlet and nipped and kissed along his jaw. He kissed her softly, maneuvering around the mask and gripped one of her glutes and squeezed it before spanking it sharply with his still gloved hand.

She hissed and purred at him, as he leaned up to kiss her again, she pushed him back with both hands on his chest, making a gun with her pointer and middle finger and making it "fire" at the radio on the Cardinals nightstand. It erupted in static before a song came on. Smother You by Roxy Saint began to play, loud enough to drown out any noise as she rose to her feet, tail curled around her front to obscure his view. He moved to sit up again quickly, watching her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

She ran her hands down her sides, slowly unfurling her tail and ran the tip of it down his sternum , belly and happy trail, stopping just above the blanket and runs her hands slowly back up her front, cupping and cradling her ample breasts, running both sets of claws sharply up the skin in between them, drawing blood and collecting enough to smear back down over the front of her breasts and down her belly, moving in time with the music. Copia growled and rose quickly to his knees, blanket falling away to reveal his well-endowed member at full attention again. She purred and clicked at him, swaying her hips and making her way back towards him. He locked his eyes with hers as she kneeled down onto the mattress and crawled to him, shifting up onto her knees in front of him as he leans down to lick the blood off the front of one breast, smearing it on his face, and up into his hair, then back down, back through the blood slowly before bringing his hands around to spank her hard on the ass again. She placed her tail under his chin and forced his head back up to kiss her hard, tasting her blood on his lips and tongue.

"Ghuleh kneel in front of the headboard and grip it" he commanded, breathing hard.

She did as she was told, moving to her hands and knees in front of him and gripped the large headboard tight, glancing back at him from over her shoulder. He kneeled quickly behind her and gripped her hip with one hand, positioning himself with the other then wrapped that arm around her ribcage.

He entered her quickly and sunk in to the hilt, making her cry out and he immediately pulled her back against his chest, latching onto her shoulder and biting down hard, starting quick, rough thrusts. She cried out louder, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and moaned loudly into his ear.

There was a knock at the door, but they didn't hear it over their own noise. the knock came again a little louder this time. The Cardinal and Bell were too lost in themselves to notice, as he matched his rhythm to the music.

"Alright honestly I've been knocking for like 5 minutes! I need help with this fucking heathen Copia, I-WHOA!" Alpha yelled.

The two tensed and froze, looking back over their shoulders at the shocked fire ghoul.

They looked at each other in stunned silence as the Cardinal reached up on the bed post to grab his red vestments, quickly throwing it over them both in a pathetic attempt to conceal their forbidden union. 

"Alpha! Damn you ghoul, don't you say a word...you cannot tell your brothers! Please!" he groaned and bucked involuntarily, any attempt to remain still forgotten when she ground her ass back against him and rolled her hips, her tail running around to grip his hip tight. 

"Oh, I'm telling. " Alpha said, a devilish smile plastered on his face before slamming the door and bolting. 

Copia started to pull away to pursue and she growled at him, turning her head quickly and sinking her teeth into his throat hard enough to draw blood, holding him in place, gripping the back of his head and grabbing a fist-full of hair. She tightened herself hard around him, earning her an audible gasp from the surprised Cardinal. She worked herself back against him hard, feeling him start to grow a little more and throb deep inside her, the thrill of being caught exciting him almost as much as the noises she was making under him.

"N…no!" he managed to croak through her choke hold on his windpipe.

"We can't Bell! Please, I won't last much longer." he managed.

That was what she wanted to hear, feeling herself tense with him, she flicked her hips harder. 

She reached her release hard, clamping down around him tight as she saw stars, thrusting roughly back on to him as he reached his peak a few seconds later, double thrusting sharply and trying to pull away but she cupped his ass and held him to her, groaning and curling her tail a little, before wrapping it around his waist. He shuddered in the aftershocks of his powerful release, closing his eyes tight, panting raggedly. He moaned at the sensitivity and gripped her hips tight. She slowly released his throat, licking the bloody bite mark as he tried to compose himself.

He nuzzled and kissed along her jaw and under her ear, sweat rolling down his forehead and nose. She returned his affection and kept pressed back tight against him. When he started to try and separate from her, he found he could not. He tried again, starting to panic a little. This had never happened before

"Bell, I can’t-" he sputtered

"Just relax Dante, it's normal. When female demons go into heat, and find a mate, form a true bond, our bodies will join like this until impregnation is guaranteed, then I'll unclench and release you, but until then you may as well make yourself comfy. It ensures we continue our bloodlines with strong genes.”

The Cardinal looked at her, speechless. 

"It is forbidden for me to even touch you Bell, let alone this, what were you thinking? "he asked softly, no real upset in his tone.

"I'm sorry Dante, it's the hormones, blood lust, and the pheromones you were oozing. I needed you. I had to have you, I couldn't control myself."

"It is alright cara mia." he replied, wiping the sweat from his face and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her to him he gently laid them down on their sides, still trapped inside her. He gripped her hip and settled against her, kissing her shoulder before hanging his head over it and leaning his temple against her mask.

"We could be here a while baby, I can't control it ". she said, laying her head on his arm, her voice lazy and tired.

"That is ok gattina, I love you." he whispered, cupping and resting both hands on her belly.


	10. Chapter 10

Swiss coughed hard, passing the bong quickly to Aether who took a big hit himself. Geo waited until he was done coughing before taking it from him.

Alpha came flying through the kitchen above them, shaking the ceiling and yanked the basement door open, tripping, falling and bouncing hard off the steps and stairwell wall, cussing the whole way down.

He landed face first, skidding into a scorpion. 

Aether choked and coughed at the sudden noise and almost dropped the grinder full of weed. Swiss was able to catch it before it hit carpet.

Geo came over to stand beside him.

"Got a light bro?" he asked. Alpha grumbled under his breath but obliged. 

Alpha lit the tip of his tail white hot and lit the bowl piece for the Earth ghoul with it and he took a long, slow pull. 

"Ow! Fuck, guys! Unholy fuck, guys, Copia and Bell, they-" he gagged and dry heaved, trying to stumble to his feet, steadying himself on the hand rail with his tail.

"They what? " Geo asked, taking another deep rip on the bong

Alpha heaved again and groaned.

"They, they're doin' it man! I saw everything! Ugh, I saw his ass! He's up there beefin' our sister!" Alpha sputtered, gagging again and snatching the bong from Geo.

Geo went wide eyed and choked on the hit, looking at Alpha then the others. 

"Surely you can't be serious!" Aether replied, shaking his head.

Alpha coughed hard on his hit, nodding quickly.

"Swear to Satan! " he said.

"I'll check it out myself." Aether said, getting up from the couch and walking to the back of the basement. 

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he disappeared into mist, seeping up through the floor of the Cardinals bedroom, forming his head and arms, gripping the footboard of the bed, he slowly pulled himself up to just where he could see them over it. 

They were in the spooning position but covered up to the armpit, Copias’ head resting gently against Bells’, his chin on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her mid-section. 

He smiled softly under his mask when the Cardinal began snoring softly in her ear. He slowly and quietly sank back down into the basement and headed back to the others. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Cardinal woke hours later when he went to roll over and realized he was free. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom, taking a long shower.

Towel wrapped securely around his waist, he brought a warm washcloth back to gently clean Bell off before covering her again. 

He kissed her forehead and snuck to the kitchen to grab food. Halfway through his sandwich, Lilith started crying in the other bedroom.

He ignored it at first, continuing to eat slowly, until the cries became more urgent.

"Honestly? No one? No one is going to get that thing? " he called.

"Geo? What happened to ‘you're going take care of it?’” Copia continued.

No answer but her cries.

Frowning, he threw his sandwich back on the plate and went to his room long enough to put on a pair of black sweats before barging in the other bedroom.

The taller Ghoulette was passed out, Lilith was standing, hanging on the edge of the pack n’ play crying up at him, reaching one hand up and opening and closing her fingers, hitching and crying softly. 

He frowned again, trying to shake the ghoulette but to no avail.

Lilith screamed harder, reaching for him with both hands this time.

" Fine! it looks as though I have no option, do I? No? Come here now, stop that noise" he tried to soothe, reaching down with both hands to carefully pick her up.

She instantly squealed in delight, cupping and patting his face in her hands, trying to mouth his nose.

He immediately held her at arms-length. 

"None of that, I know what you are trying to do. I am just going to feed you, or change you, whatever it is you need. That is all, do not get grabby." he told her.

She giggled, yanking lightly on one of the dangling strands of hair in his face, then his moustache, then down to smack both hands on his chest.

"Ow watch it! that's not- get out of me, stop that! " he held her at arms-length again, peeking out to make sure no one else was around before heading to the kitchen. 

Grabbing a pre-made bottle, he warmed it, tested it, and took her to settle in a big recliner in the den. 

Offering the bottle, she snatched it immediately, eating and cooing contentedly in his arms. 

He smiled softly when she gazed up at him, smiling back around her bottle. 

He gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek, and she reached one tiny hand up to grip and hold onto his thumb.

Copia melted a little when she squeezed and nuzzled against his chest, bottle now gone and her eyes growing heavy, held her to his shoulder long enough to get a burp out and shifted her back against his chest again.

she laid her head on his shoulder and let out a few contented little noises before yawning and gripping his chest hair, kneading and releasing gently, eyes closing.

The Cardinal yawned, his eyes also growing heavy as he noticed the silence in the house. he carefully shifted and reclined the chair, settling back with Lilith and closing his eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Special whined and chirped quietly, pacing around in the cage, crying out softly for the older fire ghoul but heard no response. He rubbed his little eyes through the mask, kicking st it with his back paws till he got it off and sat back on his haunches, hitching and sucking lightly on the tip of his tail like a pacifier. 

He bristled a little when he heard footsteps in the hall, peering as best he could out from under the blanket that had been placed over its cage and sniffed the air. Watching the Cardinal walk past and into the kitchen, his stomach growled when he smelled the sandwich. He waited until it was silent for a long time before hooking the strap of his mask on in if the bent pieces of cage and managed to wriggle out of it. forcing his way out by bending the door enough to squeeze through the gap and skittering through the kitchen, sliding a little when he hit the linoleum. He sniffed the air again, hunkering down and leaping up onto the counter, his tail flicking from side to side. The hungry kit quickly found the Cardinals left overs and wolfed them down, licking his chops and exploring everything on the counters. Finding nothing more, he jumped back down to the floor and sniffed around the base of the fridge on all fours before knocking over and digging into the trash.

He growled, his hackles raising up all the way down to the base of his tail, when the recliner in the living room snapped open. It went quiet again and the kit crept slowly towards the den, his curiosity getting the best of him. He bobbed his head cautiously up above the arm of the chair, sniffing the Cardinal everywhere. Copia shifted in his sleep and the kit jumped back a foot, tail flicking again before coming back over again and hesitantly climbing up and sitting in the Cardinals lap, sniffing the baby.

chirping happily and purring, he nuzzled Lilith and rubbed his back along Copias’ throat. He nuzzled and rubbed along his jaw before climbing up his shoulder to the top of the chair. Turning around in a circle, He laid down on top of the Cardinal’s head, resting his chin on Copias forehead and draped his tail down over the Cardinal’s shoulder, settled and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Alpha snapped awake, nearly falling off the couch. Bright light shone down the stairwell from the kitchen above.

"Fuck, what time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"8:30." Aether replied, looking at his phone and stretching, kicking Swiss in the head.

“Ow! what the hell dickhead?!" Swiss barked, sitting up and glaring at Aether

"Fuck! the kit! I completely forgot about him! He hasn't eaten, I didn't take him to go outside! Shit, Copia will kill me! " he yelled, running up the steps, skidding into the kitchen. The broken cage was the first thing he noticed.

"Shit! No, no, NO!" he muttered, looking around at the destruction in the kitchen. He continued through and saw the earth ghoul standing in the doorway to the den, frozen.

"Geo? what's up little bro? Are you good?" Alpha asked quietly, coming slowly up to his side.

The smaller ghoul didn't respond. Alpha followed his gaze into the den and saw Copia sleeping in the recliner. With the fire kit sleeping on top of his head. Alpha nearly shit himself.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"What are we gonna do Alpha?" Geo whispered. 

"I don't know! Let me think! Shit!” he whispered back, slowly tip toeing over towards the Cardinal. 

The kit stirred and kicked a little, scratching behind its ear with a hind leg. Alpha froze as Copia shifted and let out a deep sigh before continuing to snore.

The fire ghoul gulped loudly and took a deep breath before creeping the rest of the way to the chair. 

Geo gave him a thumbs up and he slowly began to reach down with both hands, gently gripping the kit by its sides, he tensed up a little, slowly starting to pull it up and off the Cardinals head. 

He had nearly done it, when Geo sneezed.

What followed, was chaos. Reflexively, the kit dug all four sets of claws into Copias head before turning and snarling and lunging at Alpha who shrieked loudly in terror.

The Cardinal screamed too, shooting up out of the chair and toppled flat on his back, knocking the wind out of himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Geo yelled at the still shrieking Alpha who was trying desperately to pry the kit from his face, stumbling around and crashing into everything, his screams muffled by the enraged kit. 

Geo quickly helped the Cardinal to his feet as he gasped, taking in big gulps of air.

"What the fuck is happening?” Copia gasped, finally managing to get a breath in.

"The Hell’s going on up here?" Aether and Swiss asked, running up from the basement. 

They stopped just short of the door as the kit lit up white hot and let out a piercing shriek before lighting the room up in a fire ball. 

"What is going on out here? " Bell asked, coming out the bedroom. She sniffed the air. 

"Is something burning?" she asked, looking at the surprised water ghoul. 

The Cardinal coughed out a little bit of black smoke and carefully held the now content kit in his arms. 

The front of everyone in the room was black and singed. Geo licked two fingertips and carefully put the smoldering end of one side of Copias moustache out between them with a small hiss.

"Geo scared the kit...” Copia replied in a calm, quiet voice as he glared in irritation and exasperation at Geo and Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14

They all sat in silence around the table, except for Lilith and the kit playing in between Copia and Bell in their highchairs.

They giggled and squealed at each other the kit occasionally stealing food from her tray as she tried to snatch at Bells tail. 

The ghouls avoided Copias gaze, picking at their food, waiting anxiously for the lecture they knew was coming. The Cardinal finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence 

"Alpha, do remind me again why I should have any faith in you?" he said, staring him down, as Alpha laughed nervously, running his gaze over the many deep scratches, burns and singed hair along the Cardinals hairline.

"I’m sorry Sir, but after certain events that occurred last night, I was unable to continue with my duties and had to smoke a little to try and clear my mind." He said, smirking at Copia then his sister. 

She glared at him. 

"you left the kit all by its self, no water, you didn't even feed him or take him out to relieve himself and besides that, you were trying to be a fucking snitch!" Bell snapped. 

Alpha growled at her as he began to turn red with rage.

"Hey at least I'm not fucking my boss! we wouldn't be dealing with any of this in the first place if it wasn't for that stupid little shit! he spat, pointing at Lilith. 

The other ghouls gasped, quickly looking down.

The Cardinal frowned, the kit snapped its head around to snarl at Alpha before roaring and lunging off the highchairs table, latching onto the fire ghouls face again as he shrieked in fear. 

Geo ran and grabbed a bat by the front door, frantically trying to beat his younger siblings off their terrified brother. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I take it back! "he screamed, muffled under the kit as it viciously latched on to one of his ears, shaking his head violently, completely unphased by the bat as he started to turn red hot again. 

Copia got up calmly and went to the kitchen, and donned the oven mitts, coming back quickly reaching down to grab the kit around the waist, plucking him off Alpha and plopping him down in a sink full of water. 

There was a hiss and a bunch of steam came off as he cooled down, still growling and glaring at Alpha. 

“You calm down you little devil, no more of that." the Cardinal said, lifting him out of the sink and toweling him dry as he sucked lightly on his tail tip, cooing and clicking up at him, playing with his dangling Grucifix.

"Ghouls, you will now address your baby brother as Alpha Minor, aka Special." he said, handing the contented kit to Geo. He then took the small ghoul firmly by the chin with one gloved hand, nearly touching noses.

"As for you, Mr. Responsibility, Special is now you and Alphas problem and top priority. I expect to see significant improvement within 2 weeks’ time. Am I clear? I now have to shower because no one bothered to care for their little brother!" Copia snapped at the others, pointing at the puddle the kit made on the floor that he was now standing in.

The Cardinal shoved a mop and bucket into River’s arms. 

"Get to it, water ghoul" he growled, heading for the shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Alpha shushed everyone when the skype with call came in on the computer. 

"Bell! take Lilith to the back its Imperator!”

She quickly snatched the little one and hauled ass through the back and out the kitchen door.  
Special struggled in his arms as he answered the call. 

Imperator appeared in front of him, scowl already deeply embedded in her face. 

"Good Morning Ghoul. How was the kits’ first night? Already full of piss and vinegar this morning, aren't you?” she asked it as it writhed and shrieked in his hands, biting and gnawing up and down the larger ghouls’ forearms. 

“Ow! Shit! Stop it! It was fine, everything was good!” he replied, having to nearly bite of his lip off to silence a scream when the kit suddenly let go of his arm, latching onto his tail instead.

"Filthy liar. Where is Copia? I have news."

"Showering Sister..." Alpha managed, finally ripping his tail free. He no sooner let out a small sigh of relief when the kit latched onto his face again, tearing into him he shrieked and clawed 

“Get him under control! You miserable waste of my time!" she barked, looking behind him at Geo.

"You Earth Ghoul, bring me the Cardinal at once. River, help your brother, enough of this foolishness." She said.

Geo and River nodded quickly, obeying immediately. 

She crossed arms in front of her and looked around again.

"Where are your sisters? Your brother? Aether, damn you, enough of your games, come out this instant! "she snapped

After a brief pause, Aether appeared next to Swiss and bowed his head in respect and folded his hands behind his back. Copia arrived seconds later clad in his white suit, the kit jumped up at his coat tails, following close behind him, trying to show him the babies pink bear.

"Papa! Papa! Baby gone! I want play please!" he pleaded up at Copia, leaping up to hang from his forearm. 

The Cardinal looked down at the little kit then at Imperator, fumbling for his words. Alpha quickly snatched Special up, clapping a hand over his mouth and quickly took him through the kitchen and out the back door.

“What did he just say Copia? Baby what? If you are hiding something from me, I will find out, so explain yourselves.” She demanded. 

“A kitten Sister, a companion for the kit. That is all." Copia finally offered.

“I got it for free in town on our last grocery trip. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. The worst he would do is eat it.” Aether said, trying to help*

Imperator was quiet for a few moments, looking back and forth between their faces, seeing if she could see a lie. They did not flinch.

"Very well, it may stay. But may I remind you I am WATCHING you "

“Yes Sister." they replied in unison.

“By the way, pack up your things’ boys and girls. you're going back on the road!" She said before ending the feed.

Copia let out a huge sigh and slumped back into the Lazy Boy by the tv

“That was close. Lucifer, she stresses me out.” he said rubbing his temples, closing his eyes.

Alpha came running back in through the kitchen, jumping over Copias’ now reclined legs, making the Cardinal jump in surprise as the Special tore right across his legs after him.

“Ow! What in the hell has gotten into you two?! You better not be bringing this kind of behavior onto my bus!”

“Ah! No! I'm sorry! I was just trying to change her diaper don't bite me again!” Alpha screeched, leaping up and grabbing Swiss’ pull-up bar on the door jam, lifting himself as high as possible to avoid the smaller ghouls snapping teeth, quickly pulling up his already bandaged tail.

"Special! Stop that, go on and play with your sister you feisty thing, leave your brother be. You must allow him to care for the baby." The Cardinal commanded.

"Yes Papa." Special responded, bounding off on all fours back out through the kitchen, nearly taking out Aether.

“Watch it, you shit!" he barked, stumbling and almost dumping his nachos.

“Lighten up Aether, look on the bright side, at least Alpha won't be pestering you as much" Swiss said from the couch, not looking away from his video game. 

“MORTAL KOMBAT!” Geo and Swiss yelled in unison, starting another match.

Copia rolled his eyes and shook his head but continued to watch in silent amusement. He turned to watch Alpha try and lower himself back down to the floor. He failed and came down hard on his ass, crunching his already battered tail.

“Fuck this man, all of it! What do you even need me for if the kits just meant to replace me anyway? I mean that’s really going on here right? I’m training my own replacement.” Alpha asked, getting up and rubbing his sore backside, joining his brothers on the couch.

“That is enough my ghoul, you are not being replaced, you are merely training. If you recall, Swiss had to do the same two summers ago. Misty was just not as explosive as Special.” The Cardinal replied, getting up to go check on Bell and the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Copia smiled, stopping on the back deck to watch them play in the sprawling lawn leading up to the stables. 

Moira and Special were playing hide n’ seek in the taller grass, Bell chased a busy Lilith as she crawled around by the flower garden. 

He smiled softly and took a long, slow inhale, sighing happily. Retrieving his cane from the holster on his back, he started on a slow walk around the property. He smiled as he heard footsteps behind him as he neared the forest.

“Hey Copia, wait up man, don’t leave me with these assholes can I come with you?” Alpha asked, trying to catch up. The Cardinal obliged him and stopped, allowing him to catch up, looking up at the trees around him.

He let the ghoul to catch his breath before moving again, veering off down a deer trail and deeper into the forest.

Alpha walked beside his leader in an almost painful silence. 

He knew he had disappointed the Cardinal, but he still couldn’t help feeling a little resentment.

That and if he was being honest with himself, fear. He still couldn’t look the man in the eye after the evening previous and after his dinnertime argument with Bell, Copia had been seething. 

He had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but it was far too late. 

His time in this family was numbered, this much he knew, just how long remained uncertain.

Copia cleared his throat before speaking, breaking the awkward silence.

“What is troubling you Alpha? I expected far more jabs from you today than I have gotten.” he asked.

Damn here it comes!

Alpha sighed softly, watching his feet as he walked.

“Look, I’m sorry about what-” he sighed and stopped again, still unsure if he should have any trust in the Cardinal at this point.

“I’m really sorry how I disrespected you and Bell. What you were doing is your business. I shouldn’t have barged in like that, I apologize sir. If my sister loves you, then there must be something special about you.” He finally managed, fidgeting nervously with his tail.

Copia smiled and chuckled, shaking his head

“Alpha all is forgiven, I am just tired, and new to this. Well, to be honest my ghoul, everything.” The Cardinal replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“As you may have figured, I grew up at the Ministry. I had no family, no friends, so I really focused on my studies. While the others were off learning about their fellow classmates’ bodies, I had my nose buried in a book. So, I guess you could say I missed out on a lot of life experiences.

Alpha grinned and fished around in his outfits inner lining, pulling out two joints.

“you said you wanted to experience life, right? Well buckle up man, you’re about to have a life changer.” Alpha replied.

The Cardinal quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

Alpha sparked it and took a long, slow drag, holding a few before coughing hard. He finally got it under control and passed it to Copia who took it hesitantly.

“Go on, take a drag, it won’t kill you, old man.” Alpha teased.

“I beg your pardon, but I smoked cigarettes all through my high school years until Imperator finally forbade it, I think I get the general idea.” He quipped, taking a long slow drag, holding it and letting out his nose, coughing lightly.

“Well fuck me, look at that. Cardi C didn’t even flinch! Alright, let’s find a place to sit and get blazed!” Alpha said, grinning broadly.

The Cardinal nodded and smirked, taking another drag before handing it back to the fire ghoul and continuing.   
They talked about going back on the road and all the new features the new tour bus would have. 

Lost in conversation they walked for a long time, finally noticed they’d stumbled into a clearing, the entire area was covered in huge blueberry bushes, full of big, ripe berries.

“Hell yeah, free munchies!” Alpha said, going over to the biggest one and quickly ate enough berries to clear one side of the bush and sat back and settled into it in the space he’d made.

The Cardinal laughed and did the same to the bush next to him and settled back into it. Alpha re lit the joint and took a huge hit, coughing hard and handed it back to Copia who did the same, handing it back and popping another handful of berries into his mouth.

“So, what makes you tick, man?” Alpha asked in between bites, putting out the roach and pulling another joint from his breast pocket, handing to Copia, lighting the tip of his tail white hot and lit it for him. 

The Cardinal smiled and took a deep drag, coughing this time until he saw stars. He groaned and handed it back to the fire ghoul, finally managing to catch his breath.

“what do you mean?” he asked, relaxing back.

Alpha hit it again and coughed hard, hocking a loogie into the trees.

“You know bro, what are you all about, tell me your story. Imperator said you were orphaned, what happened?” Alpha replied

The Cardinal got quiet, taking another couple drags off the joint before speaking.

“I was five when I was stumbled upon the Ministry in the woods that stormy night. My uncle had taken me in after my parents OD’d. But like them, he did not have time for children and he was a violent alcoholic. Unfortunately for me, like my parents, he also though my mis-matched eyes were evil, and that I was the Devil. I endured many beatings…and other things at his hand. I tried to run away many times, but I was always caught and brought back. The beating would be worse then.” He got quiet again and rubbed the back of his neck and stimmed his hands nervously. Alpha hesitantly placed his hands on the Cardinals.

“It’s ok man, no judgement. You’ve had it rough.” 

Copia gave him a soft smile before continuing again, taking the joint and hitting it again.

“One night, after a particularly heavy night of boozing, my uncle came home looking for a fight. He beat me within an inch of my life. I was only able to escape after stabbing him in the neck with a pencil. He dropped, and I bolted and never looked back. I ran through that forest until I thought my heart was going to explode. That’s when I stumbled upon the Ministry. By then I was half frozen and soaked to the bone. Imperator had the kindest eyes I had even seen when she looked down at me, I instantly knew this was where I wanted to be. She accepted me without question. All I wanted was to please her.” He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

“Look, you know you had no control over what happened. You need to talk to her, explain what went down. Maybe we should tell her about Lilith and the low levels.” Alpha offered.

“NO!” Copia replied instantly, a little louder than he meant to and the ghoul flinched. He sighed.

“It is alright Alpha, I’m sorry, but I’m hanging on in the Ministry by a thread as it is. I- I just can’t let her find out just yet. I want to prove to her that I am worthy, that she has taught me well, that I be a good leader to our people.” He said, relighting the joint with Alphas offered tail and took a huge hit, coughing hard. 

Leaning back and rubbing his temples, Copia reached and got another handful of berries and downed them before going back for more.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Copia spoke again.

“I really feel like I was denied some need to know info about the voracious appetite I would have after our smoke session.” The Cardinal said, smiling softly. Alpha finished the joint and grinned, pulling out another.

“Don’t fight it bro, just let it happen. Berries are healthy anyways.” He replied, licking his now stained fingertips as the Cardinal inspected his own.

“You realize that the girls will know right away that we ruined our appetites. They’re doing a large dinner, considering this is our last night in an actual house for a while.” Copia said, shoving another handful into his mouth and taking the offered joint, hitting it again.

“Oh, don’t worry man, we’ll still eat.” Alpha said, shoving more berries into his mouth.

The Cardinal laughed and settled back into the blueberry bush again. He stopped when he realized it was unusually soft. He frowned. Reaching back, he felt soft fur and warm skin under his fingertips. He froze and swallowed hard.

“Alpha.” He whispered. The ghoul was oblivious, hitting the joint again and singing to himself, tossing up berries one by one, trying to catch them in his mouth.

“ALPHA!” Copia said a little louder, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Alpha looked up and his eyes went wide as he dropped the rest of the berries in his hand.

“Don’t. Move.” He whispered, still wide eyed with fear, staring behind the Cardinal.

The Cardinal couldn’t help himself and turned his head slowly, bumping noses with a baby grizzly. His eyes went wide, and he froze when he heard a low rumble of a growl that didn’t come from the cub. 

He gulped and slowly looked up, meeting eyes with a huge female Grizzly, reared back on its hind legs. Furious at his proximity to her baby, she roared in his face hard enough to blow his hair back. He screamed too, before the bear rocked him with a vicious swipe.

“Copia!” Alpha yelled, trying to come to his aid.

The bear wasn’t having it and charged him. He shrieked and panicked, freezing and curling up. There was a furious roar and he looked up in time to see Special latch onto the bears face and dig its teeth into its ear.

The Cardinal laid nearby on his side, unconscious and bleeding. Alpha rushed to his side, quickly hoisting him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. He bolted back to the house, weaving in between the trees, heading back as fast as he could.

“Special! Leave it now! RUN!” he screamed behind him. The kit complied, delivering a last, vicious bite to the bears snout before bolting off on all fours after them.


	17. Chapter 17

Alpha came bolting out of the woods and back into their backyard nearly 30 minutes later, losing his footing and sent he and Copia flying and collapsing at Bell’s feet, the fire ghoul panting raggedly.

“Alpha! What happened to Dante?! What did you do?” Bell snapped, kneeling beside Copia and stroking his hair back and looking him over for injuries, using her shirt to wipe the blood from his mouth.

“I didn’t do anything, we spooked a Grizzly and her cub, and she rocked his world man!” he snapped, sitting up.

She sniffed at him and frowned before smacking him hard in the side of the head, rattling his mask.

“You’re high, aren’t you?!” she yelled.

“Ow! We were bonding man! He needed to relax! I didn’t pressure him! Is he going to be ok?” he asked, kneeling on the Cardinal’s other side, helping his sister get Copia’s shirt off to look him over. 

He had a couple deep gashes and was riddled with bruises, his breathing labored. Gently she tapped his cheek then shook his shoulder.

“Dante, baby please, wakeup.” She coaxed, caressing his face and gently shook his shoulder again, he groaned and yelped, wincing as he came to, pulling away from her, curling up tight on his side and closing his eyes.

“Thank Satan, Copia are you ok?” Alpha asked.

The Cardinal groaned, resting his head against the ground.

Special came bounding out of the forest and rushed up to the Cardinal, nuzzling and licking along his jaw, gently bumping the top of his head on the underside of his jaw to raise his head, clicking and whining softly.

“Easy, Little Dude, give him some air. Nice save by the way, thanks for that.” Alpha said to his brother, reaching down and patting the top of the smaller ghouls’ head. 

The kit bristled, his hackles going up as he turned red, starting to heat up. He snarled loudly and jumped around in place to face Alpha who jumped back quickly. 

Special let out an ear-piercing streak and lunged, latching on to the bigger ghouls face again and bit down hard on his mask, shaking violently.

“Ow, the fuck?! It was a compliment!!” Alpha screamed under him, shrieking in pain when the kit bit down harder, piercing the mask and digging into the top of his head.

He gripped the kit by the sides and yanked, only making the him clamp down harder.

“Geo, get the bat again!” Alpha tried to scream.

“River! Cool off Special please!” Bell yelled into the kitchen.

“Coming!” the ghoul replied, running out quickly and dousing the furious kit with a water bomb. Special hissed and snarled, letting go instantly, dropping to all fours, shaking, spraying them with water.

Growling, he bounded off into the house to go dry himself. Alpha flopped onto his back, panting hard, nearly hyperventilating.

“Thanks Fam.” He said to River in a shaky voice, reaching one arm up to meet his brother half way in a fist bump.

“No problem, what happened to you guys?” he asked, looking at the Cardinal and his brother.

“We were blazing in a blueberry patch and scared a Grizzly and her cub, it rocked him” he said, motioning to Copia and Special fucked it up and saved us.” He replied.

Aether looked the Cardinal over, wincing a little at the gashes across his ribs and called Geo out.

Bell took a wet washrag and rubbing alcohol to the Cardinals wounds. Copia hissed and cried out, closing his eyes tight

“Hey what’s up I’m in the middle of a match?” Geo asked

“Shit! Let me get that!” he said, quickly kneeling down next to Copia and placing his hands on the gashes. He closed his eyes and a warm light began to form between them under his hands.

The Cardinal jumped and sat up quickly, running his hands over his side. The wounds were gone and the broken ribs he had sustained stopped hurting.

They all sighed in relief. Geo smiled.

“Only thing left is that dislocated shoulder, gonna have to pop that back in manually.” He said. 

The Cardinal looked a little fearful but nodded in agreement.

“Hold him still Swiss.” Aether said to the lanky ghoul. 

He complied and gripped the Cardinals sides, holding him firmly in place.

The Cardinals breath quicken as he began to get nervous, fear spreading over his face as Geo put a belt in his mouth, telling him to bite down.

“Okay, you ready sir, On three.” Aether asked, looking the Cardinal in the eyes.

“One, two… “ he started.

Copia took a deep breathing, looking back into Aethers eyes before closing his tight.

“Just do it!” He said around the belt.

Aether gripped the Cardinals upper arm just below the shoulder and his forearm in the middle, twisting suddenly and forced it up and in with a loud pop. 

Copia screamed, biting down hard on the belt as it was forced back into place. They released him quickly and Bell stepped in to fit him with a make shift sling, securing it behind his neck.

“There you go babe, let’s all go back in and I’ll clean you up, dinner will be done soon. He nodded weakly and took her offered hand as the other ghouls scooped up the kit and Lilith and helped him to his feet.


	18. Chapter 18

Copia winced when he reclined back, smiling up at Bell when she sat beside him, setting his plate on a tray in his lap.

“Thank you Ghuleh.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss along her jaw.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. Alpha sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Make me vomit why don’t you?” he said between bites of food.

Copia smiled and kissed Bell deeply while maintaining eye contact with Alpha.

“Dick.” He replied, turning his attention back to the Family Guy episode on the big screen. 

Copia and Bell chuckled and went back to their food. Moira came in quickly with a screaming Lilith in her arms, shoving the baby and a bottle into Bell’s arms as soon as she set her plate down.

“I can’t take this anymore Bell. She just will not eat for me, you have to take her, I need a cigarette.” She said, turning quickly and heading out back.

Bell shifted the baby in her arms and tried to get her to take the bottle. She refused, screaming louder and swatting it away. She smiled and looked over at Copia as he sat down his plate and settled back.

“Why don’t you try Dante?” she said, carefully arranging the baby in his arms and placed the bottle in his other hand. He looked up at her in surprise.

“Bell, I don’t-“he started, stopping when he felt Lilith nuzzle into his chest and relax against him, gripping the bottle tight and starting to eat.

She smiled and took their plates to the kitchen.

Copia looked down at the content baby in his arms then around at the others. Swiss and Geo shared a joint, giggling between each other at the tv. Alpha and Aether had finished eating and were playing Guitar Hero.

“Hey Geo, share the wealth, would you?” he asked, looking back over at them

“Sure sir.” The ghoul replied, getting up and holding it up for the Cardinal.

Copia took a deep hit and held it a few before coughing hard, jostling the baby a little and she whined softly in protest.

Geo hit the joint slowly and watched the baby.

“She really seems to like you sir.” He said quietly, blowing the hit out his nose.

“It would seem so.” The Cardinal answered, smiling softly and handing the empty bottle to Geo and settled back, cradling the now sleeping Lilith against his chest.

Bell came back from the kitchen and sat back beside him, smiling and kissing his cheek. 

“Better get used to it, you’re gonna need a lot of practice.” She whispered into his ear. He looked at her confused.

“How so?” he questioned.

Geo lifted his head and sniffed the air, moving closer to Bell. He took a long, slow inhale and his eyes went wide, looking directly into hers.

“Belladonna…you… you joined with him?? They’ll kill you!” he said in disbelief.

She said nothing quickly averting her gaze.

“What’s he talking about Bell?” Copia asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah, Sis, what is he talking about? Alpha questioned, getting up and coming over to stand next to Geo, frowning and crossing his arms in front of him.

“She’s pregnant. I can smell it. I couldn’t earlier because of all the adrenaline.” Geo said.

Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief, and The Cardinal looked up at her, flabbergasted.

Alpha snarled, lighting red hot and unsheathing his claws, his head snapping to look at the Cardinal.

“You fuckin’ piece of shit rat! I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” he screamed, lunging at the man. Geo darted in immediately and snatched the baby out of harm’s way as Alpha took hold of Copia, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him over his head. 

The Cardinal yelped and screamed at the heat from alphas red hot hands, kicking at him. The baby began to scream, and the others pleaded with Alpha to release him.

The fire ghoul ignored them as he started to become engulfed in flames, clenching his hand tight around the struggling man’s windpipe.

Bell screamed, clenching her fists at her sides and shot a huge ball of lighting at her brother. The others scattered as a deafening crack, followed by a sizzle went off in the small room. They gave it a minute before peeking their heads out. 

There stood Alpha, scorched from head to toe, still smoking and black.

The Cardinal managed to wriggle out of his grasp and drop to the floor, clutching his throat, coughing hard.

Alpha coughed out some smoke and shook himself a little, growling low in his throat, his tail flicking quickly. 

Regaining his composure, he began to brush himself off and stared Copia and his sister down, panting hard. 

“This isn’t over, rat.” Alpha spat, storming off to the basement, slamming the door hard enough to crack it.

Geo gave Lilith to Bell who began to soothe the terrified baby as he and Swiss helped Copia to his feet. Omega started to go after Alpha.

“Leave him.” The Cardinal commanded in a strained voice.

Omega nodded and came back to him, watching Geo check his throat and tend to the mild burns, healing them quickly with a light touch. Bell stroked his hair back gently, holding a once again content Lilith to her shoulder.

The earth ghoul looked up at his sister and frowned lightly at her, shaking his head.

“Don’t you go anywhere either Bell, now I have to give you a full physical and check on the baby.” He snapped.

Bell nodded and wrapped her arms around Lilith, holding her and gently nuzzling her.

Aether straightened up the room and Swiss went to roll a few more joints and grab them drinks. The water ghoul eased Copia back into the recliner and removed the sling, allowing him to stretch it out.

“Thank you. I um, I hope you all can, can forgive us. We never intended to…” Copia began, unable to look the ghoul in the eyes. 

Aether and Swiss smiled, going back to the tv.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with sir, I just hope you realize what the consequences of your actions will be.” Aether replied.

Bell smiled at her brother’s words, handing Lilith back to the Cardinal and laying down on the couch, pulling up her shirt, allowing Geo to place his hands on her belly.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, running his hands over the entirety of her belly and tilted his head, frowning lightly.

Bell frowned too, watching his expression change.

“What? What’s wrong? Is the baby ok? Do you hear a heartbeat?” she asked quickly.

Copia sat up a little at the worry in her voice.

“Geo, is everything alright?” he asked.

A large smile spread over the small ghoul’s face.

“Oh yeah, its fine. I hear a heartbeat.” He replied.

“I hear four.” He said, looking at his sister. “Yours, and three others.”

Copia and Bells eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

“What do you mean, three? There’s three?” All the color drained from the Cardinals face as the realization hit him.

Geo laughed out loud, gripping his stomach. Swiss laughed too, getting up and handing Copia a freshly lit joint, laughing harder watching the Cardinal take a quick, shaky drag from it.

“Now you’ve done it!” Swiss laughed.

“Now you’ll have to put a ring on it!” Omega said immediately after, laughing harder.

Copia blushed a deep scarlet and Bell hugged him tight around the neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Alpha flopped down hard on the couch, growling and reaching for a joint on the coffee table. He yelped and jumped up quickly.

“OW! What the fuck?!” he cried, reaching back to feel the hole torn in the seat of his pants.

Special popped out of the couch, the fabric from the seat of Alphas’ pants in his sharp teeth. He growled at the bigger ghoul.

“Just leave me alone! I’m sorry I sat on you ok? Just trying to calm down little dude.” Alpha said, flopping down in the bean bag instead.

The kit chirped at him and cocked his head, watching his brother carefully as he pulled himself from the couch.

Alpha lit the joint with his tail and coughed at the big green hit.

Special sniffed at the smoke and snorted, shaking his head and moving to the other end of the couch.

He watched him, taking another hit and reaching into his pocket. 

The kit bristled and snarled, shifting to all fours and growled at him. 

The bigger ghoul held up his hands.

“Whoa, whoa Special, It’s ok! I’m just getting a candy bar. You want one?” he asked, pulling a couple fun sized Snickers from his pocket.

The kit cocked his head and sniffed the air.

“Candy?” he questioned his brother in a small voice.

“Yeah Little Dude, chocolate, it’s really good. Try some!” he replied, opening one and offering it to him.

Hesitantly the kit crept across the top of the back of the couch on all fours, snatching it from Alphas hand, scrambling back over perching on the opposite arm of the couch and shoving it into his mouth. 

He made a small chirp of delight and come back over and crawled right into his brothers’ lap, sniffing and searching him for more.

“like that do you? Here.” He said, smiling and giving him the other piece. The kit wolfed it and purred, licking his hands and claws off.

“looks like we’ll be buddies after all huh?” he said, handing the kit another few pieces and smoked his joint, finally able to relax. 

Special came over and climbed and sniffed over him, making sure there was no more and licked his face be few jumping down and bounding up the stairs.

“ Oh I see how it is, only like me when I got food.… your love's fickle dude.” He said, and smiled, going back to his joint.

The kit jumped up onto the back of the couch and hurried over to sit above and in between Bell and Copia, shimmying a little and sliding down in between them both and right into the crook of Bell arm.

With his back legs sticking up, he relaxed back and let out a big yawn, snuggling against her and letting his front paws hang limp. He let out a big sigh before closing his eyes.

The Cardinal looked over at the now snoring kit and down at the baby in his arms and smiled.

“Think mine’s cuter than yours.” He said softly, Bell smirked. 

“I dunno, he's pretty damn cute too, guess we'll have to keep them both.” She replied, stroking the kits mohawk back and giggling when he snorted a little, kicking his back feet, relaxing again and his little tongue poked out of his mouth. 

He smiled again and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Yes, I guess we will.

***

Copia jumped in his sleep and his eyes snapped open, looking around when a huge crack of thunder rattled the house. He, Bell, and Special had all passed out in front of their movie. The storm, it seemed had knocked the power out, and he struggled to see in the pitch black.

He tried to shift and groaned softly, careful of Bell who had shifted to lay across him. He went to move her and buried his hands in soft fur. 

He jumped and shoved whatever it was hard off his lap and backpedaled, falling over the back of the couch and landing hard on the floor. It landed with a grunt and thump, and he gasped when he heard its nails scrabble on the hard wood floor the click across it as it got up.

Breathing hard, he scrambled to turn on his phones flashlight and stood quickly, shining it towards the fireplace and the kits eyes reflected in the darkness, well above his head, even standing.

“Special! Lord below! You gave me a – unholy shit you grew! What happened !?” he asked, craning his head up to look the kit in the face.

“I-I dunno Papa…is that bad?” he asked, fidgeting with his huge paws.

“I’m not sure boy, but I’m sure you’re done growing, you are far bigger than the other ghouls. I have never seen a fire ghoul quite as large as you.”

He looked down.

“you arent scared of me, are you Papa?” he asked softly.

“No! no boy. The storm just startled me awake and it was dark, that’s all. Come, lets go back to bed, we can figure this out in the morning.

The next morning, bell woke up alone on the couch, stretching and rubbing her belly.

The rest of the house was still asleep and she smiled softly when she heard Copias’ snoring from their room.

Yawing a little she got up slowly and started on coffee and breakfast.

In the other room, Special stretched out and yawned big, lifting his head to sniff the air.

Something smelled wonderful and his mouth began to water.

Hopping over Copia and off the bed, he trotted out to the kitchen on all fours.

Nose in the air he followed the to the source and sat up on his hind legs behind Bell, his tongue hanging out.

Hearing his claws on the hardwood, Bell smiled.

“Good morning Special would you like some bacon, i- good Lord below!” she said, turning around and jumping back a little at the kits sudden huge size, flinging her spatula

“Guess I had better cook more huh big guy?

“Yes please Momma”

**

Later that night, the Cardinal hummed lightly to himself as he packed their things. Bell ate from a huge plate of nachos garnished with slices of Scotch Bonnet peppers in front of their T.V. at the end of the bed.

She did a little dance in place and flicked her tail happily.

“Mmmmm, thank you baby, I was soooo hungry.” She said, licking queso off her claws, eating another handful. 

She shifted her hips and settled on her side, resting her hand on her already prominent belly. 

Copia smiled softly as he ran his eyes over her, still silently reeling in disbelief. Surely pregnant humans did not show this quickly, but he had no clue about demons.

“I am glad you like them my dear, I didn’t know what I was doing. How can you stand those peppers? I can smell the spicy all the way over here.” He said, placing their things by the door and sitting beside her on the end of the bed, leaning over to kiss along her shoulder. 

Hesitantly, he reached a hand up towards her belly. She smiled and took his hand in hers, gently placing it over her round belly and placing her hand on his.

“You don’t need to hesitate, they’re your babies as well my love. Can you feel them move? “she asked, leaning up to nuzzle and kiss along his jaw.

She felt a thrill go through her when one baby kicked his palm hard, her eyes welling when his eyes lit up and he smiled broadly, leaning down to lay his head on her stomach.

“I felt them! I hear tiny heart beats!” He said, excitement in his voice.

“I love you, my dark prince.” She said, running her fingers through his hair

“I love you too, cara mia.” He replied, curling up on his side and resting his head gently back on her belly.

Bell smiled, setting her plate aside and caressed his face, running her fingers through his hair.

She ran her tail up and down his back, gently running her claws over his scalp. He sighed deeply, relaxing against her. 

“What do we do now? How are we going to hide your belly from Nihil and Imperator? It’s already obvious”. He asked, kissing her belly and gently rubbing slow circles over her it and down her side. 

Smirking, he looked up at her.

“We could just run off, no? Start a Clergy of our own!” he said, kissing her belly again.

Bell smiled and laughed.

“Dante! We can’t just run away, we’re all a family. Swiss has a XXXL hoodie he’s going to let me borrow, I’ll try not to draw attention to myself. The boys know not to say anything. We can do this.” 

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, leaning in to kiss her softly and just as their lips touched, Special snorted and snored loudly behind them, stretching out against the headboard and flipped over onto his side, his large muzzle coming down on the night stand with a loud thump.

Relaxing and stretching out completely, he took up half of the king size bed.

Copia smiled and turned his head quickly, snorting a little and laughing softly and Bell giggled and covered her mouth quickly.

“How does he sleep like that?” She asked quietly.

“I wish I knew. He has another growth spurt, we aren’t going to have a bed left.


	20. Chapter 20

“Rise and shine! Bus is here!” Alpha yelled, running from room to room of the small house with Special close behind

Copia opened the door for Bell and following her and the baby out with their things, keeping to the opposite side of the hallway as the fire ghoul as he glared at him.

Bell stopped and took the large hoodie from Swiss as he emerged from his room beside them, handing Lilith to him. 

She hugged him and the baby tight after pulling it over her head.

“Thanks big bro.” she whispered.

“Anything for you little sister.” He replied, hugging her back tight with one arm, cautious of her belly.

He let her go and gripped Lilith tight, teleporting to the stables and Special bolted out the back as Imperator and Nihil came through the front door.

“Fall in line for inspection, all of you! We need to go over new rules and features on your new bus.”

Alpha shoved Geo into the wall hard on the way by, laughing at his yelp, cursing as he got hip checked into the wall by the tall air ghoul as he manifested beside him out of thin air.

“Swiss! You dick! That’s cheating! It’s a race, you can’t teleport!” he screeched, lunging at and tackling Swiss hard from behind, sending them ass over apple cart down the hallway towards their superiors. 

Nihil and Imperators eyes went wide at the sudden crashing in the hall way and looked up in time to see the fire and multi ghoul rolling towards them.

They tried quickly to get out of, dodge, but it was too late. 

Swiss' upper body hit Sister Imperator in the legs and he came down on top of him hard with a small shriek, grunting a little when she landed, grunting again as Nihil came down hard across her, slamming Alpha back into the Cardinal with the ricochet and laid him out as well.

“Alpha! You, insufferable jackass!” Imperator snapped, trying to pull herself up off the stunned multi ghoul and regain her composure.

Alpha grinned up at her sheepishly, still flopped over in a half scorpion against the Cardinal, who groaned softly, gripping the back of his head, sitting up looking dazed.

“Way to almost take out the boss dipshit.” Aether said, slapping Alpha hard upside the back of his head as he stood and helped Nihil carefully to his feet, fixing his oxygen tank and gives him back his cane.

“Alpha!” Nihil barked. “While I enjoy your enthusiasm my son, please, I don’t need to break in a new hip.” He said, groaning and pushing his lower spine back into place with a loud crack as he stood up straight.

“Yes, your Unholiness, a thousand apologies.” Alpha said, quickly standing, fixing his uniform and reluctantly helping the Cardinal to his feet.

He then went over to Nihil, kneeling in front of the Dark Pope and took his offered hand, bowing his head and kissing the large ring. 

The Ghoulettes took their chance, bowing quickly to Imperator who waved her hand in dismissive annoyance and took the suitcases, hurrying to the bus, then to the stables.

They found Lilith and Special with the goats, rolling and crawling around happily with kids. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw them, and she sat back on her butt, opening and closing her hands up at Bell, shrieking in delight. 

“Special? What do you have in your mouth, seeing his bloated cheeks. She gasped when they moved.

“Spit it out! Right now! We talked about this! If youre hungry I will feed you! Quit eating live chickens.

He scowled and spit it out and it hit the ground with a wet splat, cover in thick ghoul drool.

She scowled back, turning her attention back to lilith.

“There you are my little demon; did you miss mommy?” Bell cooed, going to lift her up when her sister stopped her, taking Lilith into her arms and holds her to face Bell.

“You’re not lifting anything preggers, remember?” she said, smirking and flicking her tail.

Bell blushed and nodded, rubbing her belly gently and kisses Lilith’s forehead.

“I still can’t believe you, I know you had a crush on him, but I can’t believe you joined with him! He’s cute Bell, but he’s ancient!” she said, bouncing the baby a little in her arms. Bell frowned, smacking her.

“He is not! If you remember, we ALL grew up together at the Ministry! He’s a few years older, maybe, he’s just getting grey early. I think he’s handsome and distinguished! We slept together plenty of other times and I never got pregnant.” Bell admitted.

“You also weren’t in heat then dummy, what were you thinking?” her sister replied.

“Obviously I wasn’t, Moira Ok? My hormones were so strong, he smelled so good. All those things Imperator taught us are true. It’s almost as bad as bloodlust on Samhain. I just couldn’t control it. I feel like I’ve known him forever and if we joined, he must be a suitable mate. I’m not sure what will happen when Nihil and Imperator do find out.” Bell said, absently rubbing her belly again.

“I don’t know, they never taught us that, I just know it’s forbidden for a higher member of the Clergy to put their hands on a sister or brother, let alone one of us or the ghouls. I’m sure it’s the same the other way around. Like probably the worst thing that could happen is you get exiled, big deal.” Her sister replied, shrugging.

They both jumped when they heard Sister Imperator calling them.

“You stay here with Lilith.” She said, shoving the baby and her bag into the taller Ghoulettes arms.

“I’ll cover for you, tell her you’re taking care of the animals before we leave.”

Bell carried a remaining bag in front of her and hurried to meet Imperator by the bus, explaining the situation and quickly hurried inside to join the Cardinal and her brothers.

She fell in line with the others. Swiss winked at her and she smiled, rolling her eyes at him as Nihil droned on with some story of how lucky they all had it and how the buses in his time had no fancy luxuries as this thing they called AC.

“Ghoulette!” Nihil suddenly barked. “Go see what is keeping Sister Imperator."

“Yes, your Eminence.” She replied and quickly hurried to do as she was told.

Stepping down from the bus, she looked around, but the old woman was nowhere in sight. She heard a groan and bushes rustle behind the bus, she turned in time to see Imperator stumble out, gripping the side of her head with one hand and the bus with the other. 

She looked disheveled and dazed. Bell rushed to her side.

“Sister! Are you alright? What happened? Papa is asking for you.” She said, gently taking the woman’s arm and offered support.

“I’m fine child, thank you, just a little dizzy. Stop fussing over me.” She replied, waving her off but still smiled softly.

Bell returned the smile. It was the first kind gesture she’d received from her in a long time and it felt good to please her.

“You were always one of my favorites of your sisters you know. So diligent and ready to learn, spreading our message to everyone you met and lighting up the room when you entered. A true gift from the Morningstar.” Imperator said, lifting her chin to look at her.

“I am counting on you to keep those heathen brothers of yours in line and look after Special, make sure Alpha runs him through his ability practices outside upon waking. Make sure they keep to a reasonably healthy diet, I know how they are, and Special is supposed to start his studies immediately after breakfast every morning. He is very bright, but still has much to learn. Alpha could learn a lot from him, but patience will be key. As far as Special’s fire abilities go, he is explosive to say the least, one of the most reactive fire kits I’ve seen in my whole time at the Ministry.”

“The inside of the bus is completely fire retardant but still has a sprinkler system so pray to the Dark Lord that you can put him out before he sets them off. On that same note, you all best start getting along because the bus is also power proof. There are spells Papa put in place prevent you from using them while inside. I will not have you wreck another. I put many extra goodies in it for you if you behave and you will discover them as you learn what does what.” Imperator finished, clapping her hands together.

She ran her eyes over Bell and smiled again, lightly shaking her head before continuing.

“Well, my dear I have rattled on enough, it’s time you all got on the road.” She said, taking Nihils arm as he stepped off the bus.

“Are you well, Sister?” Nihil asked, looking her over in concern. “You are looking paler than your normal, beautiful ghoulish glow.” He said, smiling warmly, twirling a strand of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail around his index finger before tucking it behind her ear.

Bell had to stifle a giggle when the old woman blushed. 

Relationship goals! She thought to herself and smiled at them.

“Papa, you are a shameless flirt!” she said, lightly swatting his forearm. “I am just fine, I told Bell of her tasks and the buses special quirks. I trust they can handle it from here”. Nihil grinned and handed her a hard copy of their mapped route, a new black card for expenses and a bag with seven brand new smart phones and matching watches, all black save for two in pink for the girls.

“If we’ve forgotten anything, the black card will surely cover it. Don’t go crazy please.”

“You can count on me, Sister.” She replied, taking the bag and bowing to them both as they turned to go back to the Phantom and their waiting driver.

Copia placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her after bowing to them as well.

“We will make you proud as we spread our plague.” 

Copia motioned for Special and he crept onto the bus when Imperator turned her back and Bell followed, the other ghouls continued loading things into storage spaces on the underside of the bus. 

Imperator helped Nihil into the Phantom and closed the door, waiting till all but Alpha had dispersed.

She came up behind him and tapped him lightly on the back of his mask, he bristled and clicked, whirling around quickly to face her and immediately, bowed upon seeing her.

“Sister! What can I do for you?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Enough chit chat ghoul, I have an additional task for you. Come, walk with me, talk with me! If things go right, and you help me, I see great things in your future!” She said, smirking and placing her hand on his lower back and pushed him to walk beside her.

He relaxed a little at her sudden, kind demeanor. Maybe she saw how well Special was doing and was going to reward him! He thought to himself, now eagerly keeping up with the older woman, lightly wagging his tail.

“I know we may have had our differences in the past and you have not always been the most…diligent or hardworking of my students but I believe, I was wrong about you.”

Alpha smiled widely at that, his sharp teeth showing.

“Thank you, Sister! It warms my dark soul knowing I can please you, and the Morningstar!” he replied quickly, reaching up out of habit to scratch behind his right horn and they both froze and looked down as a fat joint fell from his mask and hit the ground at his feet. His eyes went wide.

“I um…I…that is not mine….” He tried in vain.

Imperator smirked, unable to contain a genuine laugh and he flushed scarlet under his mask.

“Boy I was not born yesterday. You don’t think I didn’t party back in my prime?” she asked, quirking a brow at him as she reached down and plucked the joint off the ground and placed it in her mouth, taking the stunned ghoul’s tail in her free hand, holding the tip in front of the end of the joint.

“A light, if you please, fire ghoul?” 

He nodded quickly and swallowed hard, igniting the tip of his tail and lighting it for her. She took a long slow drag and held it, slowly letting the hit out her nose without a flinch, smiling broadly at him.

“If only you could’ve seen some of the debauchery that occurred at some of the parties Nihil and I attended. Lucifer himself would’ve blushed.” She said, sighing contentedly and looking at the joint in her hand with a soft smile, lost in her memories.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. 

She snapped out of it and released his tail, handing him the joint after hitting it another couple times.

He took it and smoked it slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

Imperator watched him, fixing her long pony tail and clearing her throat as well.

“Anyways, another one of our Dark Lords, Abaddon, has also had his eye on all of you and he is very pleased. Pleased with all of you. Except Copia. That is where you come in boy.” She said, smiling softly to herself when she saw the ghoul’s angry reaction at even the mention of the Cardinal.

Alpha looked at her, incredulously.

“Abaddon? The Destroyer? What would he want with me?”

“If you remember correctly, he is your brother Swiss' father. He sees great potential in you both and wants to reward it! But you both must prove to him you are worthy, and my boy, that will take more than your normal duties and eager to please attitude to achieve.” She said, taking his chin gently into one of her hands and his hand into her other, turning it over and making him cup his palm, placing the Cardinal’s jeweled Grucifix into it before looking him in the eye.

“But remember, greatness, requires sacrifice.” She said, closing his palm around it. he looked down at his hand and back up at her, swallowing hard and closing his eyes. 

“what do I have to do? “ he questioned.

“You and Swiss watch him. Report his every move back to me and you boys will reap great rewards when our Lord Abaddon gains control. Tell no one of your tasks, not even your brothers and sisters. I will speak to Swiss about it when the time is right. Do you understand?”

“Consider it done, Sister.” He replied quietly.

She smiled, clapping him hard on the back with one hand and placing a gentle hand on the cheek of his mask.

“That’s a good lad.” She said, turning and leaving him to his joint.


	21. Chapter 21

“oh, my Satan no…where is it?!” Alpha mumbled under his breath, tossing things and dumping his bag everywhere in a desperate search.

The kit growled, backing Alpha back into his bunk, his tail whipping back and forth. Alpha whimpered and back pedaled, swallowing hard.

“Look I’m sorry I forgot the bag! At the next stop, I’ll get you some more!” Alpha managed. 

Special chirped angrily before jumping on to Alpha and latching onto his mask, claws digging into his scalp. 

Alpha squeaked, trying to pry the young ghoul off himself as Bell looked over and laughed at him.

“what’d you do this time dummy?” she asked, contentedly eating from a bag of M&Ms, her upper body laid across Copia’s lap. The Cardinal watched Alpha struggle for a few minutes before calling the kit off.

“Calm down now boy, we will get everyone a treat at the next stop.” Copia soothed, patting the seat beside him. Reluctantly and after another particularly hard bite, he released his older brother and dropped to the floor, bounding over and jumping up onto the cardinals lap, making Copia cry out.

“Sorry Papa…”

“it is alright and I too have a sweet tooth. Maybe we could even try ice cream. How would that suit you?” He asked, scratching lightly behind the kit’s horns. 

He purred and clicked, leaning into it and wagged his tail.

“what’s that Papa? I don’t like ice.” Special replied, leaning against and nuzzled under his ear. Copia smiled.

Special hopped down and he got up carefully and made his way to the buses’ small kitchen. 

Opening the freezer, he reached carefully behind a few bags of frozen veggies and fished out a container of chocolate gelato. Special chirped and sniffed at the air, standing on his hind legs to get a better look.

“Hey, hey let’s be patient now, it’s not ice cream but it’s delicious.” He said, gently settling in the breakfast nook, retrieving two spoons. 

The kit watched intently, following the mans every move as he opened the container and the scent of chocolate wafted under the kits sensitive nose. 

He clicked and chirped excitedly when the Cardinal picked up a spoon. 

Before Copia could react, the kit quickly hopped up on the table and shoved his entire face into the container, starting to wolf it down.

“Special! Come on now, I wanted some of that.” He said, disappointed.

The kit stopped long enough to come up for air, gasping, belching then dived right back into it.

Copia frowned lightly.

“Well not now, yuck.” He said, grimacing. 

The kit ignored him and kept going.

“slow down Special!” the cardinal warned.

Pausing for air again the kit yelped and gripped the sides of his head, shrieking and kicking, crying out in pain.

Copia smirked, watching him writhe around on the table, flicking his tail in pain and irritation.

“Serves you right. It’s called a brain freeze and it happens when you eat cold things too fast.” He explained, reaching down to rub the kits back.

Special got up and shook himself off a little and whined, slinking down and back to the rear of the bus, climbing up in Alpha’s bunk and curling up under the blankets behind the older ghoul, nearly forcing him out of the bed, only his little tail sticking out.

Copia shook his head, going back to Bell.

“I'm going to turn in for a bit so I can help my sister more with Lilith later. " she replied, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before heading back to the curtain separating the woman's bunks from the boys. 

The Cardinal nodded and laid back, stretching out and grabbed a book to read.

" You good Aether, or do I need to send Alpha over?" he asked, smirking. Aether snorted in reply, glancing up at him in the rearview.

" All good boss. Would like to make it there in one piece?" he asked.

The Cardinal nodded, opening the book back to where he last left off.

Geo clambered down from his bunk, falling off with a heavy thud. The kit jumped with a cough and groaned, his belly hurting from eating so fast.

Geo shook himself off with a groggy grunt slowly standing looking over at Alpha. 

" You may want to move the kit to the bathroom, I have a bad feeling about that cough and groan bro.” he warned, but it was all over. The kit heaved and gagged, projectile vomiting all over himself and Alpha.

“Dude! Are you shittin’ me? “Alpha screeched, gagging himself and dry heaving, getting away from the still heaving kit and dashing to the bathroom. Special followed right behind.

Swiss sat up, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose. 

Frowning, he transported his brothers soiled linins to the washing machine and got down and put fresh sheets and a blanket on Alphas bunk.

He nearly got bowled over when Bell came rushing through and forced into the bathroom, heaving and puking hard, causing a chain reaction puke from Alpha and Special, both still at least in the shower. 

Copia sat up quickly, going and knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

“Bell, Cara Mia, are you alright?” The Cardinal asked, hearing her puke again and cry softly.

She puked again and cried harder, hitching a little.

“I-I’m fine baby…just morning sickness, I’ll be fine. Just don’t come in ok? “she sobbed. 

“morning sickness? It is nowhere near morning.” He answered.

Alpha barged out with a towel around his waist, smacking Copia hard with the door. The Cardinal yelped and cupped his face, blood pouring from his nose.

“they can puke it out in there together, I’m out!” he snapped, returning to his now clean bunk.

“you got a lot to learn about females, boss.” Swiss snapped, pulling him up and out of the way, rapping lightly on the bathroom door, holding a magazine in the other hand.

“come on sis, you can’t stay in there all night and some of us have things to take care of too, there’s another half bath in the back.” He continued, pacing in front of the door, his tail flicking impatiently.

What’s your problem Swiss? Why don’t you use the half bath, she can’t help if she’s throwing up.” Geo said, holding a handkerchief under the Cardinal’s nose.

“Fuck off Swiss! I’ll come out when I’m good and ready! “Bell screeched in reply, slamming the door shut completely and locking it.

Suddenly Imperators voice came over the speakers,

“Threat detected. Please calm down, or further action will be taken.”

Now furious, Swiss ignored the warning and growled ,yanking the door open, nearly ripping one hinge off and barged in, immediately being attacked by the kit who latched onto his head, biting and scratching mercilessly until Swiss snarled and ripped him off, flinging him back into the shower stall.

stumbling back out of the bathroom, rubbing his face under the mask, he winced at the abrasions.

“Final warning. Stop or face the consequences.” Imperator warned again.

“Chaffed.” He grumbled, rubbing his nose, ignoring her. He clenched his fists, glaring back into the bathroom and advanced in again. 

This time the kit lit up red hot, starting to smoke and snarled, diving at his older sibling as he lunged back into the bathroom and they collided, clawing and kicking the hell out of each other.

Bell jumped, hiccupping, then she growled lightly.

Standing slowly and pushing down another red-hot wave of nausea. 

The kit looked up at the growl in surprise, his claws still in Swiss. 

She reached down ripped him free, grabbing him by the scruff hard before grabbing Swiss by the front of his shirt, lifting him to and off his feet, murder showing in her eyes. 

Everyone froze, fear quickly plastered over their face.

“Easy Bella...easy! put them down and we can talk this-“Copia said quickly, trying to soothe her but finished with a grunt as she heaved them both right at him and they collided with a yelp, the Cardinal now smashed between the two and the floor, belly down wheezing lightly.

“I SAID FUCK OFF!!!” She screeched and slammed the door again with both hands.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone still standing stumbled a little as the bus came to a screeching halt and Omega came bursting through the divider.

“What is going on back here? You’re rocking the fucking bus!” he barked, looking around in confusion at the pile of ghouls and the Cardinal on the floor.

“The fuck happened to the damn door? ALREADY?” he snapped, flicking the hinge with his tail.

Geo and River poked their heads out from under the kitchen table. 

“It’s…well, Bell is having some morning sickness…and Swiss got an attitude about needing the bathroom, and she just threw them and slammed the door…” Geo began

The kit looked up at Aether and scampered quickly under Copia ‘s bunk,forcing his way under, tail tucked tight between his legs.

Swiss rolled off the Cardinal, moving to stand. Copia groaned, refusing to move and resting his forehead against the floor. Bell was dangerous before but now, Unholy Hell.

Without warning, the inside lighting turned red and the whole bus crackled with electricity as something could be heard charging up then they all collectively screamed and convulsed when they received a decent electric shock, moaning and groaning softly, smoking a little after it dissipated. 

Copia reached up with one trembling hand, putting out the flaming end of his moustache, whining softly.

“OW! What the FUCK was that?” Alpha groan, wincing and sitting up slowly, the others moaning and groaning in pain around him, slowly picking themselves up.

“This is what happens when the bus’s security systems detect anger and a rising threat level. One of the many surprises we have for you, so behave.” She replied.

Copia groaned and flopped his head back and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fuck.” he managed.

The Cardinal moaned weakly, wiping at the blood still pouring from his damaged nose, trying to pull himself up, managing to get to one knee.

Swiss was immediately doused with a fire extinguisher. He shrieked and clawed at the front of his cassock, trying get the freezing substance off himself.

Reluctantly, Alpha helped the still dazed Cardinal to his feet, offering a rag for under his nose and leads him over to the breakfast nook to sit down. 

Geo helped check him over. Taking the momentary distraction, Bell slipped out of the bathroom and made a quick dash for the back, still hitching a little.

The Cardinal looked up at the sudden noise.

“Bella, I would back down and just lay in my bunk if I were you, please, cara mia, you need not get yourself worked up like this, I will join you shortly.” She turned, glaring daggers at Copia.

“I want MY bunk, thank you!” She snapped, storming through the divider to the back.

Copia sighed, gingerly rubbing his temples.

“Well isn’t this turning into a shit show.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

He yelped and clutched at his face when Geo reset his nose.   
“Sorry sir.” Geo said, offering another tissue.

“It’s fine boy, it’s fine.” he said, waving him away, groaning in pain hand curled up facing the wall in his bunk. Special whined softly, chirping when he hopped up on the Cardinals bed and nuzzled under his ear, making the mattress sag what he settled across his chest.

“Not now Special, please.” He grumbled, but still returned the kits affection, letting him curl up against his chest tucking his head under his chin

Moira came tearing out of the back area, tripping and falling into the Cardinal’s bunk, and across his side. Copia grunted and jumped in surprise, spooking the kit who shot up, launched off Copia’s chest, his claws shredding his shirt and scampered under the bunk with a hiss.

“Are you alright? Is Bell alone with Lil?” he asked, helping her up. She nodded lightly.

“Told me she would mess me up if I took her out here, her temperament scares me Sir.” She admitted, accidentally bumping into the cage. 

“I better not hear anything from you guys for the rest of the drive or you all will be hand cuffed and duct taped.” Aether snapped going back to the front of the bus.

Copia rolled his eyes and snorted, getting up and heading to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets.

“Alpha you want something? Was gonna cook something but not if its only for me. I was going to make something light for Bell, maybe broth or something.” He asked, stepping back from the fridge.

Alpha shrugged and went back to his phone. The Cardinal frowned.

“Look, I understand you don’t like me because of what went down, but we are stuck on this bus for Lucifer knows how long. So, can we please try and get feign civility? For Bell’s sake?” he pleaded. 

Alpha grunted and rolled his eyes and replied.

“Whatever Pops.” He spat.

The Cardinal wrinkled his nose in disgust at the Ghouls choice of words.

“how many a millennium have you been in existence, and that is the best response you can give your superior?”

Alpha growled, gripping his phone a little harder, looking up to stare the Cardinal down.

“Yes. SIR.” He growled through clenched fangs.

“Much better.” Copia said, smirking.

Geo joined him in the kitchen, perching on the table and sitting with his legs under him, his tail flicking.

“…I could eat sir.” He said quietly.

“Of course, Geo. You like Italian food yes, boy?” he asked as he started readying the countertop, preparing to make pasta from scratch.

The earth ghoul nodded quickly, his tail wagging excitedly and his stomach growled loudly.

“Yes Sir!” he answered, trying to look over the Cardinal’s shoulder.

The kit stuck its head out as well, watching Copias every move, chirping softly and slinking out to hop up on the table next to Geo. 

“Hey little bro, what’s up?” he asked, watching the kit carefully. Special ignored him.

“I’m hungry Papa…” the kit whined, jumping down to all fours and leaned and rubbed against the Cardinals legs, jumping up a little to tug and play with his coat tails.

“I know you are, have patience, I promise you will love it.” Copia replied, setting the garlic bread dough aside to rise and starts on the pasta.

“Have you had spaghetti and meatballs at the Ministry?” he asked.

The kit looked at him confused.

“just the yucky gray protein stuff Grampa makes us eat.” He grumbled.

The Cardinal smiled,.

“Well I promise this is not gross and if you can listen to me and follow my instructions, you can help me make it, ok?” Copia offere.

He smiled and bounced excitedly in place

“yes please!” the kit said quickly, leaning against the Cardinal, nuzzling under his ear

He smiled.

Special was quiet for a moment, leaning a little harder into him before speaking again.

“What’s pasgegtti Papa?” he asked in a quiet voice.

The Cardinal chuckled and smiled.

“That’s SPAghetti, Special. It’s a pasta dish made with sauce made from fresh herbs, garlic and Roma tomatoes and two fist size meatballs on top.”

Special nodded quickly and Copia watched him smile widely and start to drool.

Copia shook his head and smiled, humming as he cooked, looking over at the taller ghoulette.

“Moira, would you please see if my love is awake and if I could make her anything? I am sorry if she bites your head off.”

She nodded and got up to do as he asked.

A series of loud, furious shrieks could be heard from the back minutes later.

He frowned lightly, finishing up the noodles and sets them aside and brings the sauce to a boil, immediately reducing the heat and leaving it to simmer.

“Guess that’s my answer.” He grumbled. “Geo, are you nearly finished with the meatballs?” 

“We’re done Papa!” Special answered, holding up a plate to him.

“Thank you Special, you’ve been my big helper, haven’t you?” he said, placing the meatballs into the hot oiled pan. They sizzled when they hit, the wonderful smell of cooking meat filled the bus. Special chirped excitedly and stood up on his hind legs, gripping Copias’ shoulder, digging his claws in.

“Claws boy, easy! It will be done soon!” he said, putting the bread in the oven.

Special pulled his paw back, looking up to see Bell come through the divider, clicking and chirping happily at her. Geo and Moira parted like the red sea, avoiding eye contact.

Everyone jumped at a sudden happy little shriek as Lilith came power crawling out through the divider behind Bell, her face lighting up as she saw everyone and happily shrieked again, sitting back on her butt and clapping. Bell groaned.

“Geo, can you get her? I need a joint. Can’t deal with this nausea anymore, or this child.” she said, rubbing at her eyes.

“Ah my little one!” The Cardinal said, smiling and coming over to scoop up the baby. 

She babbled and giggled, patting his face and grabbed and tugged gently on his moustache and side burns.

He smiled and winced a little, kissing her little forehead.

“Are we hungry?” he asked, purposefully ignoring Bell, taking the baby to the table and placing her new high chair and strapped her in. Special chirped and scrambled to sit down next to her.

Bell huffed a little and snatched a joint from her brother before storming off back to the back. 

She knew she was being extremely overreactive, but she couldn’t help it, but she also wouldn’t admit she was wrong. Copia smirked, tearing up small bits of garlic bread and cutting up little pieces of meatball for the little ones then making up a plate for bell for later.


	23. Chapter 23

Months pass and the tour continues without a hitch, but behind the scenes, everyone is a moody, sleep deprived mess. 

The Cardinal had just about reached the end of his patience after a long, stressful day, growling when he opened the door to the bus and saw the utter destruction inside.

“Special! Lucifer bless it boy! What did you do? Are those my good leather boots?!” he bellowed, picking up one mangled boot, looking around at the destruction as he did, yelping a little when he suddenly got wet feet, looking up at the still flooding sink and soaked floor.

“Special you get out here this instant!” he snapped.

Special whined and clicked nervously, curling up tight in the back corner by the window behind the drapes, rubbing his belly when it growled loud enough for the Cardinal to hear.

He sighed softly, unclenching his fists and trying to calm himself.

“Come to me boy, it’s alright. We just didn’t feed you enough, did we? Come to me and we can clean this mess up, I’ll help ok?” Copia tried. 

Special huffed and growled, agitated by his hunger and his swollen bladder, chirping up at him and going to the door.

“Oh no! you held it this whole time and you’ll hold it until you help me clean up this mess!” Copia barked, placing his hands on his hips and blocking the door.

Growling and looking directly into his eyes, he skittered over to the Cardinal and stood beside him on all fours, right at his ankle, hiking his leg up.

“don’t you dare.” Copia warned in a low tone, cocking his head a little at the kits’ sudden defiance.

“Special…so help me, you do it and you’ll live in a crate.” He said quickly.

Special growled and his hackles raised, a wicked smile forming on his face and showing teeth. He let his bladder go with a little groan of relief, letting his forked tongue hang out. 

Copia jumped back and cried out in disgust.

“For Lucifer’s sake, damn it Special! That’s it! Out! Get the fuck out! Go on, get the fuck out!” He yelled, opening the door to the bus and booting the kit in the ass lightly with the side of his foot. Special yelped and tore off into the trees to hide. 

Cussing and spitting, Copia trudged over to the small stream they’d settled by at a nearby state park. 

He took off his boot and dumped and washed it out, wrinkling his nose in disgust and washed and wrung out his pants leg and sock.

“I know things have been hectic Special but really now boy! Go run it out! Please! Stay close, you know the rules! It will be an hour till dinner, and I expect you to do your reading directly after, do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” He grumbled quietly, coming back over and sitting next to the Cardinal, clawing at the ground.

Copia smiled and shook his head, reaching into the pocket in the inner lining of his robes and took out an unopened bag of jerky and tossed it to him. Special chirped and clicked excitedly and caught it before it hit the ground.

“That should tide you over until dinner, yes?” Copia asked.

“Yes sir! Thank you! I’m sorry Papa...” Special replied, coming over and rubbing against the Cardinals legs.

“All is forgiven boy, but I expect a full written apology before bed. Now go play, stay where I can see you.” He said, opening a folding chair in front of the bus and sitting down with a joint, lighting it and taking a long slow drag. This was exactly what the doctor ordered. 

He propped his feet on a rock and relaxed back, smoking slowly, smiling when Geo came out and joined him, finally stirring from his nap. 

“Evening sir! Can I have a hit?” he asked, sitting cross legged on the ground beside him. Copia nodded and handed it off, letting the hit he’d been holding out his nose.

“what’s up with all the water?” he inquired , hitting it slowly.

“I know I’m trying to ignore it but I better figure out how to clean it all up…” Copia replied, getting up and going inside, fishing the mop and bucket from the utility closet, sighing softly at the mess he still had.

Special came bounding in after them.

“I know how to clean it up Papa! Look!” he said, lifting up a panel by the front of the bus, revealing a big red button with a small sign beneath. Copia bent down to read it.

“Press for water emergencies only. Do NOT press unless all windows are open.”

“I got it Papa! Let me do it! “ he said, jumping in front the cardinal, leaning down and pressing it hard before Copia could stop him. 

“No!” he yelled.

The Cardinal was barely able to turn to run when the buses floatation device deployed, the raft inflating quickly, filling every inch of the inside of the bus, smashing Copia, Special and Geo face first into the bus door windows tight. Everyone groaned softly.

“SPECIAL!” Copia managed to bellow, looking up to see River and Aether grinning widely at him from the other side of the door.

“Sorry Papa…” Special muttered.

“Looks like you’re in a tight spot! Need some help?” Aether asked, laughing. River giggled, smoking his cigarette.

“Don’t you mock me you twat, get us out of here!” The Cardinal snapped.

“Come on guys!” Geo pleaded.

***

Now able to have a quiet moment, they smoked a couple joints in a row, talking about this and that until Geo stood, tugging at the Cardinal’s sleeve.

“Hey, I’m super thirsty, let’s go make something to drink!” Geo said, opening the door and heading to the kitchen.

“No! No, let’s just have the soda! We must wait for Bell to make it, she doesn’t like it when I get into the drink mix this stoned…I always make a mess. With as moody as she’s been lately… I don’t want to get screamed at...” Copia stammered, stumbling a little when he tried to get up and follow, pulling himself up onto the bus.

“No, we don’t, I know how to make Kool-Aid!” He said, jumping up onto the counter, trying to grab it from the top of the fridge.

“No Geo! We’re not supposed to-“He started.

Too late. Geo slipped and yelped, his horn catching the pull string on the fan and turning it on high just as he dropped the container. 

It spilled out and the fan blew it everywhere before Geo managed to turn it off, spreading the bright red powder over every single surface of the small room.

They both gasped, jumping and panicking when they heard a car door and Bell call out to Copia.

“I’m home Dante! “Bell called again, stopping at the door to the bus.

Geo immediately panicked and darted out of the bus and right past her.

“Oh, hi Geo!” She began, but he just kept going.

Frowning lightly and quirking her eyebrows in confusion, she continued inside, calling out for Copia.

“Dante could you help me put away these groceri-“She managed before seeing the Kool-Aid and the Cardinal nowhere in sight. She growled and clenched 

“Oh, Dante Alessandro Copia! Dante, you come out here right now and clean up this mess!” She screamed, putting her free hand on her hip.

“No! you’re just gonna yell at me!” He called back from his hiding place.

“You’re high again aren’t you!” she demanded.

“N…no! Geo wanted to make Kool-Aid and I said no we had to wait for you, but he got it down anyway!” Copia argued, trying to remain hidden as he heard her slamming and moving things to find him.

“You come out here right now!” she demanded, her tail flicking angrily. She smiled wickedly when she heard a small thump above her head, and carefully stepped off to the side, she reached up and opened the bigger overhead compartment, grinning widely as he fell with a shriek flat onto his face.

He groaned in pain. She smirked.

“Serves you right.” She said simply.

Copia took his chance and bolted out the door, damn the consequences and Bell shook her head and sighed, looking up at her sister who grabbed the broom and dust pan, starting to clean up.

“what has gotten in to him Bell? I have NEVER seen him act so childish. He was always so mature and proper…stuffy for his age growing up at the Ministry.” Moira said, placing Lilith in the high chair and giving her some fresh fruit and a sippy cup. 

Bell smirked and laughed.

“That’s because you don’t know the Cardinal like I do. That’s all to impress Imperator.” She said, smiling widely when she saw him at the deserted playground down the road with Special, giggling a little. 

When she listened in, she could hear them arguing. 

The Cardinal was being extremely belligerent, still obviously stoned and hogging the swing, going higher each time. Special was becoming impatient.

“Come on Papa, I want to have a turn now!” Special whined, bouncing in place.

“No!” Copia snapped, swinging higher. Special growled lightly.

“But you went for two turns!” the kit whined louder.

“Get lost!” The Cardinal snapped, kicking at him a little on the swing by.

“It looks like lots of fun and it’s my turn!” Special snapped, stomping his foot.

“No! I’m gonna do a big jump!” Copia said defiantly, launching himself but lost his resolve mid-air, landing hard on his upper body and neck weird, letting out a grunt and a yelp as he hit and skidded, curling into a scorpion from the force.

Special gasped, the Cardinal did too and panicked.

“OW! Go get mom!” Copia cried out.

“MOOOOOOOOOM! MOM! MOM!” Special shouted, bolting back to the bus.

Bell and her sister groaned in unison, closing their eyes.

“Lucifer give me strength. Geo, come help please.” Bell called, going to meet Special. Geo climbed down and joined her quickly, going out and following Special to a now blubbering Cardinal. 

Bell looked down at him and sighed, crossing her arms in front of her and resting them on her very pregnant belly, her tail flicking in annoyance.

“Ow! Ow…baby! Help me!” Copia whined up at her, afraid to move.

“If I take you to the hospital, you won’t learn anything.” She replied, looking him over. “Geo, make sure everything is ok, heal what isn’t but don’t you do shit for pain. He’s going to learn.”

Geo nodded and grinned a little, taking the Cardinal’s head in his hands. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated and soon I warm light enveloped the Cardinal and he felt what was broken correct itself and Geo popped and twisted his neck at the same time, and it fell back into place with a loud snap. Copia instinctively flinched. Geo smirked and helped him sit up.

“See?” Bell said with a grin. “Like new.”

Copia stood and grumbled, brushing himself off and started back to the bus to crawl into his bunk with another joint to avoid any further embarrassment. Bell giggled as she watched him go.

“Oh, don’t be a grouchy old man!” she called after him.

The Cardinal growled and grumbled under his breath, wincing and spouting something in Italian when Special leapt up on his shoulder on his way back into the bus.

Bell smirked and started to follow, stopping and turning to Geo with a wicked grin. He froze, gulping lightly.

“By the way, don’t you dare think even for a second, that I’m letting you two get away with spilling that Kool-Aid all over my clean bus.”


	24. Chapter 24

After the fiasco with the swing, everyone called it an early night after a carry out dinner and each crawled in their respective bunks.

Special had snuggled up on the Cardinal’s chest, curled up in a relaxed ball, purring in his sleep, tail flicking occasional. As quietly as she could, Bell snuck over with a bucket of hot water, kneeling beside Copia’s bunk. Special snapped awake and looked up, growling softly, getting ready to pounce.

Bell put the bucket down, quickly deflecting Special’s attack and flung him into Alpha’s bunk, carefully putting the Cardinal’s hand in to the bucket. 

He awoke the second his hand hit the bucket and a warm sensation spread across his lower half. He groggily sat up, pulling his hand from the water and switching on his bed side lamp. 

Alpha and Bell started roaring with laughter, snorting occasionally. 

Confused, Copia looked down at the bucket then his soaked lap. Frowning he looked up at them.

“Oh, you are just the worst type of person.” He spat at Bell before going to shower. She only laughed harder.

Laughing and shaking his head, Alpha grabbed a jacket and a couple joints and adjusted his mask, stepping out for a smoke. 

The surrounding forest was still aside from a light breeze that made the trees dance and sway.

He cursed softly when he tried to light the joint, cupping his hand a little and finally managed to get it going, taking a slow drag.

Humming softly in appreciation, he let it out his nose and looked up at the cloudless sky.

Nothing but an endless sea of stars. With no outside light interference, they twinkled brightly. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Sister Imperator asked from beside him.

“Sister!” Alpha replied, jumping a little in surprise and turned to face her, bowing quickly.

She smiled and took the joint from him, taking a couple puffs.

“Rise ghoul, no need for such formalities, I only wish to talk and get a status report. Let’s take a little stroll.”

He smiled and rose, offering an arm to her. 

She smiled back, handing him the joint and taking his offered arm, passing it between each other as they walked at a leisurely pace, heading down a small road beside the railroad track and small stream that cut through the park. 

They talked a long time about the latest Rituals and how proud she was at the new-found intensity in his playing. 

Clearing his throat loudly, he looked down at his feet as he walked, sparking the other joint he’d tucked into his mask.

“what’s troubling you?” Imperator asked, watching him.

“I…I have something to confess, Sister.” He finally managed.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“A sin you yourself have committed, or the sins of another?” she inquired.

He hesitated, looking back towards the bus. He frowned lightly and looked down at his feet.

“The sins of another…one of my sisters.” he admitted.

“Really? I’ve never known your sisters to behave in such a way, nor was I aware that you were a snitch.” Imperator replied with a smirk., baiting him in a way she knew would make the hot- headed ghoul blow his top.

“I’m no snitch! What they’re doing is forbidden! They’re harboring a hu-“ he stopped quickly, trying to swallow his words.

“Do I look like a fool Alpha?” She chuckled.

“I have known about the child for some time. Papa Nihil said she can stay, she is Copia’s responsibility. She could be a great asset to the Clergy as she gets older, we can teach her our ways.” Imperator said, stopping and turning to face the train tracks. 

Alpha did the same, folding his hands behind his back and shifting uncomfortably. He was unsure of how to respond so he remained silent. Imperator watched him with a knowing smile. 

“While I should punish you for helping hide the girl, I will not, you were following your leader’s orders. But, hide something from me again…and your punishment, will be severe. Do I make myself clear, ghoul?” she asked quietly.

“Crystal, Sister. Tell me what I must to do be back in your and Papa’s good graces.” He replied, head bowed.

Imperator grinned widely.

“Ghoul, I thought you would never ask. I want Copia. Handed to me so he can’t escape. Do this for me and you will reap great rewards Alpha. There will be a place at my right hand for you.”

“Yes Sister, consider it done! “he said with another bow, relighting the joint and handing it back to her.

“Excellent! “she exclaimed, taking the joint from him and smoking it slowly. “Now go back to them, act as though nothing has changed. Send me Swiss, his father would like to have a word with him.”

He smiled and nodded, bowing quickly before bounding back to the bus with a new sense of purpose.


	25. Chapter 25

“Yes! My big girl, that’s it! Come to me! Come on! BELL! Get in here! She’s about to take her first steps!” the Cardinal said, squatting down and opening his arms to a delighted Lilith, now standing on her own. She giggled and clapped her hands before taking her first tentative steps to him. 

“She’s doing! Baby! She’s doing it!!!

“I got this boss!” Geo said, keeping right on her, filming with his smart phone.

“What is all the yelling? It’s bad enough I have three really active babies kicking me in my ribs and organs, can’t I get some sleep!?” Bell grumbled, shuffling out in a bathrobe, holding her aching lower back.

“Look baby! She’s walking! “Copia said excitedly as Lilith took the closing steps to him and he swooped her up and praised her, hugging her tight.

“I missed it? Damn it! Baby I’m sorry!” she replied, suddenly bursting into tears.

“Bella, don’t cry…Geo got a video!” Copia said, coming to her tried to embrace her while still holding Lilith against one shoulder, her round bell bumping his. That earned him a hard kick in the gut from one of the babies. He grunted lightly from the kick and turned to try and hug her from the side. Even turning sideways, he was unable to fully wrap his arm around her. This only made her cry harder.

“I’m so fat now you must think I’m disgusting!” She wailed, burying her face in his chest.

Copia smiled softly, hugging her gently. Geo rolled his eyes and went outside to join the others 

“Cara Mia, those are babies in there, not fat. In fact, with three in there you are doing just fine. I find you more attractive now than ever, motherhood suits you my Ghuleh”. The Cardinal soothed, slipping his hand beneath her mask, caressing her face and stroking her hair back behind her ear.

She hitched and smiled softly, sniffling and buried her masked face in his shoulder. He held her as Lilith leaned into kiss both their faces.

“I kissed you.” she cried, clapping her little hands.

They both smiled and laughed, and he handed Lilith off to Bell.

“Go get some rest my love, I’ll have a surprise for you later.” Copia said, kissing her forehead and holding a finger to her lips before she could say anything.

“If I tell you now, it will spoil the surprise.” He said, quickly leaning down and replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her tenderly. 

“Now take Lilith and go rest.”

***

“You’ve got it! Now go though it a few more times, till you’re real comfortable, and I think you’re ready!” Aether said, clapping the Cardinal gently on the back. 

“You really think she’ll like it?” Copia replied, sitting up a little and adjusting the acoustic guitar in his lap.

“If I know my sister, she’ll love it, she loves that song.” Aether said, taking the guitar from him to tune it a little.

“you’ll make sure no one will interrupt us tonight, yes?” he asked, standing and adjust his jacket and grabbed a picnic basket and blanket on the table and went to the door.

“Of course, Sir, no interruptions. Swiss will remain hidden until you need him for the guitar solo, then he’ll leave after you two dance.” The ghoul replied.

“I have to go set some things up, I’ll be back to practice with you more in a little while. Thank you for this, Aether.

“Anytime Cardinal, it was my pleasure.”

Copia smiled softly to himself as he made his way to the stables, the late summer breeze gently rustling the leaves and his hair. 

He sat his things down long enough to brush down and saddle up the white stallion, draping the blanket over the saddle and secured the basket to one of the saddle bags and some treats for the horse in the other, before mounting it and starting off into the forest, to the field Nihil had shown him all those months ago.

After a while he and the stallion slowly made their way to a small clearing at the edge   
of the field.

Tying the horse to a nearby tree and started to set up the blanket and built a small fire before securing the picnic basket to a big limb to keep bigger animals out. Once he was satisfied, he untied and remounted the horse before taking off in a gallop to go get Bell.


	26. Chapter 26

Bell had woken up after a long nap and was suddenly giddy when she remembered what Copia told her earlier. 

She got up took a hot scrub down shower and felt much better. 

Re-donning her mask and Grucifix, she slipped on a long sleeved, low cut, flowing black dress that trailed behind her a little and applied a little dab of the perfume she found the Cardinal liked the best on the inside of each wrist, rubbing them a little together before touching the spots to the underside of her jawline on either side.

Finally satisfied in how she looked, she smiled and rubbed her belly a little before heading to the porch to wait for him. 

Alpha watched quietly from a little way off, smoking a cigarette and standing just inside the tree line. 

He growled softly when he heard the Cardinal’s horse approaching and took a big drag of the cigarette before stomping it under his boot.

He sneered and clicking his teeth, flicking his tail when his sister lit up when she saw him. 

Copia returned the smile and stepped down off the horse and bowed gracefully to her then offered his hand and helped her onto the waiting Stallion and had her sit side saddle in the front, settling behind her, taking the reigns and kissing along her shoulder.

Alpha growled and his hackles raised, his eyes and hands starting to glow a fiery red.

“Love her while you can, human. Your time as our leader is almost up.” He growled before bounding off to meet with Imperator again.

***

Copia smiled at Bells reaction when they finally reached the clearing, kissing and nipping down the side of her neck.

“You did remember!” she exclaimed gleefully, suddenly crying softly. “You even remembered those stupid paper lanterns I like…”

“Cara Mia, they are beautiful, like you. Now come on, no tears. There’s a part two to your surprise.” He replied, hopping down and taking her hand, kissing it softly before he helped her down.

Smiling widely beneath her mask, she wrapped her tail around his waist and brought him to her, kissing him tenderly and he smiled into it, placing both hands on her belly, gently rubbing and leaning down to kiss it, looking up at her, the fire light reflecting in his white eye.

“I love you, Dante.” She said softly, running her clawed fingers through hair.

He smiled and led her over to the blanket and helped her get comfortable.

“I love you too, now close your eyes Cara Mia.”

“Dante…”she started.

“Humor me please Bella.” He said softly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but complied.

He grinned and hurried to grab the acoustic from behind the tree and backed up, half way to the field and took a deep breath before he began to play. Bell recognized it immediately and brought her hands up to her mouth, hitching a little again.

“Oh baby, you didn’t!” she squealed in delight when she opened her eyes and saw him with the guitar. Squeaking a little and doing a happy dance in place when he began to sing.

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl

beautiful and sweet 

I never knew you were the

someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids

when we fell in love

The Cardinal smiled and motioned her to follow him as he continued, walking with a little sway to the music, backing into the tall grass and she gasped as small little lights began to form and circle up around him, glowing a bright green. 

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own 

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Bell followed his every move, laughing and twirling her dress around her to stir more of the grass, smiling and giggling when she realized they were little bugs.

“Dante, they’re beautiful!” she exclaimed as she watched them dance around them both, also seeming to move with the music. He smiled and nodded at her, a little mesmerized himself, watching the green light play and reflect on her mask. 

He continued.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Swiss appeared on queue and took the guitar, continuing seamlessly where the Cardinal was, floating high above and followed them as they moved further out into the field, dancing slowly as Copia continued to sing, pulling her close and she cupped his face, pressing her forehead to his as they did. 

The glowing insects completely enveloped them now and for the first time, Swiss finally saw just how connected they really were. He frowned and looked down. It made him nauseous thinking about what he had to do. 

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Bell smiled widely and lunged a little at the Cardinal and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tried catching her, his eyes going wide and he yelped a little into the kiss as they went down. 

Swiss smiled softly and picked up for the vocals as she clung to him, sending them both rolling head over heels down a hill to the back of the field into a lush meadow, the Cardinal landing gently over her with a small yelp, immediately bracing himself over her to take any pressure off her belly. 

She smiled up at him and laughed, reaching up with both hands to slowly remove her mask, and his eyes widened as this was the ultimate sign of trust for a ghoul and she stared him directly in his mismatched eyes as she did.

He gasped and slowly mouthed the word wow.

Her face was that of angel, perfect, seemingly chiseled features, her almost reflective obsidian skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. 

Her blonde hair laying down across her bosom and her eyes were beautiful, endless black pools, glowing unnaturally in the dark. He stared at her as his mouth hung slightly open, mesmerized by her beauty. 

She grinned, flashing her sharp teeth at him, running the tip of her tail up along his jaw and down underside of his chin, slowly shutting his mouth. she leaned up, kissing him tenderly, hooking her arms around his neck, gently gripping.

He groaned into the kiss, returning it and gently rolled her to her side, settling on his side behind her. 

kissing along her shoulder and cupping her belly, gently rubbing, smiling softly when he felt the babies moving around.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite so

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight 

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

Swiss smiled softly when he finished and watched the two before evaporating into mist, returning to the bus. 

He stopped just outside the door and gripped the handle with one hand, rubbing the back of his neck with the other, sighing softly.

“What is troubling you my boy?” a voice questioned from behind.

The surrounding air suddenly became cold and Swiss could see his breath when he opened his eyes.

“Father!” he said, quickly turning around and looking up at the large demon.

“Why have you come here? Someone could see us! See you!” the ghoul stuttered.

“I am not concerned. I just came to see how things were with my favorite offspring. I sense something is troubling you, please tell me.” Abaddon said, scooping Swiss up with one wing, bringing him up to his eye level.

“I…I’ve been trying to do what you ask. Really I watch the Cardinal’s every move.”

“But...seeing him with my Sister, the way he dotes on her, really cares for her.” Swiss said, hesitating slightly, watching his father’s face. “…the way he loves her…” he continued. He could feel the demon physically tense, but his expression remained unchanged.

“Does your sister return his love?” Abaddon asked him quietly.

“Y…Yes sir. She…she joined with him…” Swiss answered, quickly avoiding his father’s gaze.

Abaddon’s expression turned to blind rage and he let out a deafening roar, reaching up, scooping the ghoul into his huge hand and squeezing him tight. Swiss gasped and squirmed, terrified at the demon’s sudden fury.

“She WHAT?” He spat, bringing Swiss up to his face to where they were touching noses. Swiss swallowed hard, trembling and stuttered out a reply.

“Y…yes...s…sir! She is with child!” he managed.

Abaddon roared again, now absolutely furious, squeezing the ghoul harder before pegging him brutally off the ground.

The stunned ghoul grunted hard, wheezing and curling up in a tight ball, tucking his tail tight between his legs. 

“F…Father please! I beg you!” he whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

The huge demon snarled, destroying everything in within reach, whirling around to face his son with his shoulders up, arms cocked back and fists clenching spasmodically, panting raggedly. 

Glaring at the terrified ghoul and growling deep in his throat, he started to come at him again. 

“SHE BRED WITH A HUMAN! WITH THAT FUCKING RAT BASTARD?! SHE WAS PROMISED TO ANOTHER!” He roared his eyes glowing a bright red.

“P…please father…they…they are planning a big party…t…to celebrate the end of the tour…it’s a private party…Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator don’t even know about it! You… could catch Copia there! His guard will be down! He won’t suspect a thing!” he offered, panting hard and trembling, not daring to meet his fathers gaze lest his rage be turned to him again.

Abaddon stopped, a calm washing over him and the glow in his eyes faded. 

He relaxed and collected himself, a lecherous grin forming as he knelt down and gently scooped up the trembling ghoul in both hands, laughing and hugging him tenderly to his face. Swiss flinched at first then hesitantly hugged back.

“My sweet…smart child. You’ve just given me the most wonderful idea.”


	27. Chapter 27

Alpha flopped down on the linoleum in front of the fridge, laying down an old sheet before opening the finger paints and setting things up for the kids. Special wrestled play wrestled lightly with Lilith beside him, both giggling and shrieking in delight.

“Hey! Special be easy. You’re already way bigger than her.” Alpha scolded. “Come on now I set up your paints.”

Special chirped and hopped over to the mat to get a better look. 

“Those are pretty! What do they do?” he asked, rubbing the length of his body against the his brother.

“Quit with the lovey stuff or get down. Watch!” Alpha replied, dipping the tip of his tail in the paint and drawing a grucifix on one of the pieces of paper.

“Whoa! Can I try? Please?” he asked excitedly.

Lilith shared the kits enthusiasm, doing a little stompy dance in place, clapping her little hands.

“I play too!” she said, dipping a finger into the red and made a sloppy heart.

Alpha picked the kit up and sat him down, smiling when they both started to paint together.

“Remember, only on the paper.” He said, sitting down with a beer and joint to watch on the couch.

They barely acknowledged him now, going about their painting, both settling on their bellies side by side.

Smiling softly, he got up and went out onto the steps outside the bus, still watching them through the screen door. 

Special leaned into Lilith as they painted, and she began to giggle as the kit dipped the tip of his tail in the red paint and told her to open her palm.

She did and watched intently as he drew a little heart on her palm, then did the same to his own, holding his hand back up, palm facing hers. 

She smiled and did the same, and he pressed his palm firmly to her and intertwined his clawed fingers with hers, squeezing tight. He smiled as well and looked her in the eye.

“Family.” Special said.

Lilith grinned widely at him and bumped her forehead to his.

“Family!” she repeated.

“What are you guys painting? “Alpha asked, sitting back beside her.

Lilith smiles up at him and took his hand in hers and dipped it in the black paint and made a handprint on a piece of paper then put it down, dipped her own hand in flesh tone paint and made a handprint over his. 

She smiled up at him and took Special's tail back in the red paint and painted a big heart in the center of the handprints. 

Satisfied with her work she picked it up and handed it to Alpha.

He quickly wiped at his eyes under the mask and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took it from her.

“For me?” He asked and she nodded quickly.

“Family too!” she answered, hugging his leg.

He wrapped his tail around her and hugged her gently back, looking down and closing his eyes, sighing softly. 

He needed to talk to Imperator. 

“Yes, little ones, family too.”

***

With shaking hands, Alpha started the video chat.

Imperator smiled at him.

“Good evening my ghoul! Rather late for a chat isn’t it?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes…Sister I apologize. I apologize. I just… I needed to talk to you. Look, I don’t think I can be a part of this anymore…” Alpha said quickly.

Imperator frowned, staring him down.

“Bloody involved is what you are!” she snapped, slamming her fist sharply down on her desk, almost making the ghoul jump out of his skin.

“Yes Sister!” he said quickly, looking down.

“We are so close to greatness; don’t you turn yellow now. You as involved as I am, and I will not fail now. Do you understand?”

Alpha nodded, fidgeting with his hands.

“Now you tell me everything. Every detail of this upcoming Halloween party the Cardinal has planned. This will be our only chance."


	28. Chapter 28

Geo made sure all the connections and lights are up as he hit the fog machines and speakers. “Alright! ghouls and Ghoulettes! let's make some noise on this our most sacred of holidays! Samhain! I'm DJ Ektoplasm and these are The Plague Bringers! Everyone to the dance floor!” yelled through the mic before starting Shake That by Eminem Feat. Nate Dogg. 

The other ghouls filed out from behind him to the mics set up in front of the DJ booth. 

Alpha grinned as everyone began to follow the beat, choosing their respective partners. He watched The Cardinal strut out in his black suit, dressed as Dracula, in full cape, taking Bells hand, pulling her back to him.

"Shady!" Aether began. 

"Aftermath! " Alpha answered then began, pressing the mask up close against the mic and began.

There she goes shaking that ass on the floor! Alpha and Aether began together, smiling and getting into it

Bumpin' and grindin' that pole

The way she's grindin' that pole, I think I'm losing control"

Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up! they continued, sliding sideways across the stage, bringing the mics along with their tails.

Hit the strip club don't forget once get your dick rubbed

Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted

Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink

Hit the bathroom sink, throw up

Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine

Knowin' still got a few chunks on your shoestring

Knowin' I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated

I was revibed as soon as this bitch is gyrated

And hips and licked them lips and that was it

I had to get Nate Dogg in here to sing some shit

Two to the one from the one to the three

I like good pussy and I like good trees

Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe 

and I get more ass than a toilet seat!

Geo, River and Swiss sang, joining in, smiling widely as Copia spun Bell in his arms and cups her belly, pulling her back against him, swaying their hips together and grinding hard against her. 

Geo grinned, shaking his head a little as he continued backing vocals, glancing back up towards the doorway just in time to see Nihil and Imperator walk in and stop in the snack table.

Nihil had Lilith in his arms.

A tall hooded figure he had never seen before leaned in to whisper something to Imperator, pointing to something in the crowd. 

He followed their gaze and almost choked as the Cardinal wrapped his arms around bells waist and she cupped his cheek tenderly with her tail as he kissed and nipped down side of Bell’s neck, grinding hard against her again, placing both hands on her inner thighs and drags them slowly up to cup her pregnant belly, gripping her. 

Geo gasped, looking quickly back at their superiors to see the seething rage forming on Imperators face.

Three to the one from the one to the three

I met a bad bitch last night in the D

Let me tell you how I made her leave with me

Conversation and Hennessey. they continued along with Alpha and Aether as Geo desperately to get Swiss’s attention without stopping. 

Imperator forced herself through the crowd, making a b-line to the oblivious couple. Geo’s eyes widened. 

They kissed deeply, Bell cupping his cheek with her tail tip.

I've been to the muthafuckin' mountain top

Heard muthafuckers talk, seen and dropped

If I ain't got a weapon I'm a pick up a rock

And when I bust yo ass I'm a continue to rock

Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet

It's real easy, just follow the beat

Don't let that fine girl pass you by

Look real close cause strobe lights lie

We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)

They saw her right before she reached them, the Cardinals eyes going wide. 

Imperator ripped Bell from his arms and back handed him roughly, her rings catching him on the cheekbone, cutting just under his white eye, drawing blood before she wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing and attempting to crush. 

Copia managed a small yelp before she did it, clawing desperately at her sharp nailed hand. The music abruptly cut off as a furious Nihil ripped the power source from the wall. 

The other guests immediately scattered.

"S…Sister! I beg you! It-" he gasped, desperately trying to draw in more air. She tightened her grip. 

"It is not what it looks like!" he pleaded

"Then what is it, you wretched little rat? You have the brazen audacity to have relations with one of your servants!? To Impregnate her?! You are their leader! These creatures are no better than the bugs you crush beneath your feet! She is a succubus! A filthy harlot! A little WHORE!” She screamed, letting go of him and slamming him to the floor, kicking him hard in the gut. He gasped and wheezed, curling up tight.

“I’m not sure what is worse, that you’ve impregnated a servant succubus or that you’ve been harboring and caring for another HUMAN!” she spat.

She turned and back handed the stunned Ghoulette hard across the face. She cried out and fell to her knees, sobbing and reaching for the Cardinal. 

Lilith began to squirm and kick in Nihil’s arm, crying hard and reaching for them.

“Papa! Momma!” she cried, but the old pope held firm.

"Guards! Seize them, all of them! They have been found guilty of high treason! Their leader’s punishment is death”. She called to the large ghouls behind Nihil as he approached the fallen Cardinal.

The crowd parted and glared down at them, hurling curses, screaming traitors.

“NO! Dante! I’m so sorry! I love you so much!” she cried, trying to free herself from the guards grasp.

Nihil stood beside Copia, keeping Lilith tight to him as she struggled to get to the Cardinal, his expression changing to one of despair. 

Copia looked up to meet his mismatched eyes with his own, silently pleading for the old man to help him. He shook his head slowly in response.

"I can do nothing for you now, Dante. What have you done?" Nihil whispered.

Lilith lunged out at grabbed Copias hand, gripping it tight, now wailing and kicking back hard at Nihil.

“Papa please don’t leave me!” she sobbed and pressed her forehead tight against his.

“It’s going to be ok sweetheart.” He croaked, trying to offer her a smile. She cried harder as Imperator stormed over and ripped her off him.

At the last minute she managed to snag the Grucifix around his neck, its chain broken, but remained clutched tightly in her little hand.

“Sister please don’t hurt her! I beg of you, have mercy!” Bell pleaded, straining against the guard.

“Lilith! Sister, please! Do what you must to me, let her go!” the Cardinal begged.

“The others will be imprisoned at the Ministry for the rest of their miserable lives.” Imperator spat, kicking the Cardinal hard in the gut again before taking his chin in her free hand.

“As further punishment for your deception, you and your whores’ children will be sacrificed at their birth to our Dark Lord for your reprehensible behavior.” She said, handing the still struggling child to Swiss when he appeared beside her, the furious fire kit muzzled and tied, struggling in a collar and chain behind him.

“Sister, no, I, I beg of you-” Copia managed to choke.

“Special!” Bell cried. “Swiss, what the fuck are you doing? Let him go!” he said nothing, shaking his head instead.

They drug the Cardinal out by either arm, Nihil walked with Imperator and the others to the side of him. 

The guards threw the Copia onto his knees, the larger guard brought his arm up hard, catching Nihil in the back of the head. the old man instantly crumpled to the ground unconscious. More guards swooped in and wrestled Aether, River and Geo to the ground, another grabbed Bell and her sister and restrained their arms tight behind their backs. Swiss materialized beside Imperator as she stood in front of the Cardinal.

"Papa!" Copia managed, still on his knees, blood pouring from his face, reaching out to the old man.

Imperator let out a cruel chuckle, her voice slowly changing to a deep, demonic laugh as she shaped shifted before his eyes, a huge winged demon taking her place. The other lower levels released their hold on the Ghouls and Ghoulettes, and Bell rushed to the fallen Dark Pope, shielding him from further harm with her own body

Copia growled, glaring up at the demon before him.

“Abaddon.” He spat.

The demon grinned widely at him, chuckling again.

"Excellent my fire ghoul, just like we always planned, isn't that right, Alpha?" Abaddon asked the Ghoul who was creeping back behind the others.

Bell started to sob, looking up at her brother. 

"Alpha how could you!?"she screamed at him.

Aether growled and stared him down. 

“Fucking traitor!” he spat at his brother.

Rot, Rigor and Decay chuckled, grinning in delight at the Cardinals betrayed expression as it quickly turned to anger. 

"You! I actually trusted you!” the Copia spat at the fire ghoul.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Alpha cried.

"Take him out." Abaddon said simply, pointing at the Cardinal. 

Another lower level swooped down from above, viciously slammed Copia into a nearby tree.

“No!” Alpha screamed, trying to fling a fire ball at the other demon.

Rot cocked his arm back and slapped Alpha hard, slamming him off the bus, knocking him out cold.

Copia winced and cried out in pain, gripping his ribs, he managed to get up and bolt towards the stables. 

“Get him! As a unit, don’t lose him!” Abaddon yelled as the other lower levels flew after the Cardinal.

Rot paused, hovering in place, looking back at the others.

“But sir, what about them?” he asked, motioning back at the others. 

“Forget them for now, it’s the Cardinal I want!” Abaddon replied, flying off after the others.

Copia picked up the pace when he heard the demons take to the sky and swoop after him. he almost made it to the barn when one of them side swiped him, the Cardinal grunted at the impact as he's slammed roughly off the ground again.

They chuckled cruelly down at him, hovering just over him as he groaned weakly trying to get up. 

Another slapped him hard back down to the ground with its tail, the Cardinal cried out again, curling up tight. 

“Where you goin’ Rat boy?” the other spat, back handing him hard in the face. Copia yelped, trying to shield his head from any more strikes.

Abaddon landed at the door to the barn, disappearing inside and returned with the saddled white stallion and a noose.

"How appropriate it will be, that I kill you with your own horse, won't it, Dante?” he said, smiling down at the battered Cardinal. 

Copia sneered at him, spitting blood into the massive demon’s face.

Abaddon growled, slipping the noose over Copias head and ripped it up tight, pulling the Cardinal up to eye level. He choked and gasped, clawing at it, trying to kick him in the face.

"Just for that I am going to take joy in gutting that whore succubus of yours and devouring your little half breed children whole!" he snarled, setting Copia, still struggling on the saddle and tied his hands tight behind his back.

"Don't you put your filthy claws on them, or I'll kill you!" Copia wheezed, struggling to breathe. 

Swiss swooped down from above, tossing Lilith and the kit aside into the grass and grabbed the horse by the reins. The kit melted his bonds the second they hit the ground and snatched Lilith, hiding behind a fallen tree, trying desperately to calm her crying

"I'll do it! For you, Father!" he said, slapping the horse hard on the ass, causing it to buck back before it bolted, kicking Swiss hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground as the Cardinal suddenly dropped, the rope went taut and his struggling ceased. 

"Copia! "Alpha screamed, catching up with them and darting out through the trees toward them.

Swiss moaned as he tried to drag himself from the ground.

There was a huge crack as half of the old tree came crashing down on to him, crushing him from the chest down.

"No! "Alpha and Abaddon yelled in unison, as the fire ghoul came running up from behind, kneeling beside his fallen brother and desperately trying to clear the rest of the debris to get to him.

Abaddon back handed him viciously out of the way and did it himself, taking the coughing, wheezing ghouls head gently into one huge hand, the blood from his mouth pouring down on to his palm.

"Swiss..." Abaddon managed, his expression one of despair. 

"I'm sorry, Father-" the ghoul gasped softly

“I tried!” he managed to whisper, wheezing and gasping hard.

"Shh." Abaddon whispered, trying to comfort him.

He gasped one last time, wincing and yelping softly, before he closed his eyes and slumped, his body going slack and his tail falling to the ground as he went still. 

The three lower levels and Alpha hung their heads.

Abaddon growled, baring his fangs and claws, turning to face them and swiped Alpha hard across his face, the force of the blow turning his head. He cried out in pain, his mask nearly destroyed. whipping his head back around to face the bigger demon, he snarled, blood pouring from beneath his mask.

"You! You shit! What have you done!?"Abaddon bellowed.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't-I didn't do anything!" Alpha screamed back 

"Exactly, and when you did so, you betrayed your siblings! Betrayed me!" Abaddon continued. 

"I want nothing more to do with you, I thought you were Imperator! I just thought he’d get in trouble! I never wanted Copia dead!” Alpha screamed back. 

"You can't escape it! They are dead because of you! "Abaddon spat.

"No." Alpha whispered, slowly shaking his head and breathing hard. 

"You’ve killed your own brother!" the huge demon roared.

"No!" Alpha screamed, turning and bolting back towards the ranch. 

Rot, Rigor, and Decay spread their wings, ready to pursue, but Abaddon stopped them. 

"Go get the girl and head to the river.” He commanded. The lower level did as he was told, reaching around the tree and snatched the girl up and took flight with the other. 

Special stayed hidden just inside the fallen tree till they were out of sight and bolted off after them.


	29. Chapter 29

Copia gasped and his eyes snapped open as he hit the ground hard on his back, grunting lightly, barely rolling out from under the huge branch as it fell. 

Gasping and jerking, he took in a deep, ragged breath in, coughing and choking, ripping an arm free to claw at the noose.

Pulling it off, he got to his knees, removed the rest of the restraints and wiped blood and rain from his face. He stumbled to his feet. still gasping, falling to his knees again when he saw Swiss under the other half of the tree, hitching he gently touched the fallen ghouls mask.

“I will fix this, I promise." He said and got up, stumbling but catching himself. He looked down and noticed the kits claw marks in the mud, heading into the forest.

He whistled to the white stallion as he stood. 

It quickly came to his side. 

He scrambled on, sharply snapping the horses’ reins, charging off in the direction of the kits claw marks, after Abaddon and his three low levels, pleading to the Dark Lord he would make it to the river in time.

Alpha ran back towards the house, tears streaming down his bleeding face, panting and forcing himself to keep going.

When he finally reached the porch, he felt his heart might explode as he slammed the door opening, running from room to room. 

“Bell! Moira! Aether! Geo! River! Help! I’m sorry! Please! I’m so sorry! you guys have to help me! Copia…and Swiss…they- they’re-“ his voice caught in his throat. “they...they’re really hurt...please!” he cried out in a panic but was met with only silence. 

He ran back out to where the party had been and there was no one. He hitched and sank to his knees, the severity of what he had done finally sinking in.

“Somebody…”he said, hitching softly.

A low growl came from behind him as high-level ghouls began to file out from the shadows on either side of him and his breath quickened as his brothers and sisters emerged from the shadows in front of him, helping Nihil to walk towards him.

On either side of him, the other Ghouls and Ghoulettes snarled and hissed at him as he heard their judging whispers.

“It’s Alpha!” one whispered.

“Look at his mask, how could he even dare show his face here again?”

“Traitor!” one yelled.

“Murderer!” screamed another and Alpha flinched as he approached Nihil.

“Alpha!” Bell cried out tried to run to him, calling out to him, but the Dark Pope held out an arm and let out and angry, inhuman screech, his eyes glowing. 

She immediately scurried back behind him, clutching her belly protectively.

Nihil turned his attention back to Alpha and glared down at the now cowering fire ghoul.

“Why have you come back?” he bellowed.

“Please! My lord! I had nothing to do with-“Alpha began.

“You DON’T belong here!” Nihil interrupted.

“I ask your forgiveness!” Alpha begged, kneeling before the Dark Pope, gripping desperately at his robes.

“Please your eminence, he had nothing to do with it! We didn’t know it was Abaddon!” Aether tried as well.

“None of us did sir!” Geo said , the other ghoulette nodded quickly in agreement.

“Papa please! Please listen to him!” Bell begged, tugging gently at his arm.

“Silence!” he bellowed, throwing her off, still seething.

“When you came to us so long ago, you asked me for judgement. ” Nihil barked, locking eyes with Alpha. 

Alphas heart sank, and he cowered in front of the old man.

“Banishment!” he barked.

“NO!” Bell cried, reaching for him but Geo restrained her.

The other Ghouls and Ghoulettes snarled and hissed at him, clicking angrily and advancing on him, forcing him to back out of the barn. 

He gasped and started breathing hard, looking past them at his brothers and sisters, pleading. 

“No! Alpha!” Bell tried again, trying to force past the old man and he restrained her.

“Papa, please, no!” he pleaded.

“You are no son of mine, boy, now get out!” He hissed, staring down at him then looked up at the others around him. 

“Attack my children! Drive him out!” he commanded

They immediately sprung on him, biting, clawing and trying to maul him savagely. He snarled and snapped back, finally breaking free and dropping to all fours taking off incredibly fast back in the direction he’d come.

He hitched and sobbed softly, panting hard as he ran, flinching when he heard Nihil’s voice echo through the forest as it bellowed after him

“ we will never be so blind again and you will forever have to live with what you have done!”

He reached the downed tree again and sank to his knees in front of Swiss’ body. 

Sobbing softly, he leaned down and took the fallen ghouls head in his hands and leaned the forehead of his mask against his brothers, closing his eyes tight as hot tears fell. 

The ghouls’ skin was already becoming cold.

“I’m sorry, Swiss! I’m so sorry!” he managed with a strangled sob.

He gently laid his brothers head back down on the ground, gasping and standing when he noticed the Cardinals’ body was gone. 

He whirled around in quick circle, chirping and clicking excitedly when he saw the kits tracks, followed by Copia’s stallions. 

Lifting his head to sniff the air, he locked onto the Cardinal’s scent and took off after them.

Shifting down onto all fours, assuming his demon form, he sped up, nearly at a full gallop, following the tracks closely till another smell, very familiar hit his nostrils.

He looked up and yelped as he suddenly collided with a human who stepped out into his path from the trees. 

They connected hard and went rolling, Alpha landing hard with a grunt on top of them.

“Lucifer below, Alpha! Get off me before you break my bloody hip!” A familiar voice snapped, reaching up to pull their hood back.

Alpha gasped and pushed himself up and sat back on his knees.

“Sister Imperator?” he asked in disbelief.

“Well of course boy!” Where the fuck have you all been? I woke up and was alone in the middle of the damn forest? No idea how I got there. Wait forever for you miserable bastards to come looking for me. You’re lucky I took survival training and two agriculture courses at the ministry or I would be dead.” She spat, standing and brushing her fur coat off. He scrambled up and helped her up too.

“B-But you…Abaddon took your form…we didn’t know you were even gone...” Alpha stuttered

“That little pit snake tried to take my place?! I was appointed Nihil’s right hand and one of the leaders of this Ministry for a reason. He thinks we’ve gone too soft over the years and has been nipping at the Dark Lords heels to appoint him the leader and make new, harsher rules, ever since his son, Swiss was brought to us to begin training. He doesn’t care about the ministry or anyone in it, he wants the power and control for himself and he will destroy anyone who gets in his way. He hates humans and wants nothing more for their time here to end. He nearly blew his top when we appointed Copia the new leader.” Imperator shook her head lightly and sighed, looking up at him, finally noticing his damaged mask and blood running down his face.

He flinched way from her when she tried to touch it and looked down, unable to meet her gaze any longer.

“My boy…what has happened?” she asked, taking his chin in her hand and bringing his head back up.

“Sister…I did something very wrong.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Hurry, we must find the Earth ghoul before Swiss’ body lays there for too much longer. He’s dead too long, your brother’s power can’t help him.” Imperator barked from his back, prodding the demon along with her boot heals. Alpha growled, flicking his tail in anger and irritation.

“Temper, temper.” She snipped, and he growled again and sped up again.

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess. First, you all abandon me in the wilderness, nearly hand our ministry over to a power-hungry demon who wants to destroy this world and everyone in it, then bowl me over and make me nearly break my ankle. I think me using you as my personal pack mule should be the least of your concerns my ghoul.”

***

High above, kicking and screaming, Lilith struggled against Abaddon. 

"Geo! River! Aether!" She cried, kicking at the demons’ chest.

"Silence human, no one can help you now!" Rigor chuckled, watching her struggle. 

She kicked him hard in the jaw and let out a shriek the demon had only heard in the pit, clawing at his face.

A return shriek answered her from the forest below.

"My lord it's the fire kit, it must've escaped!" Rot said, trying to a stay in the air after looking down for it.

"Special! Help me!" Lilith cried as Abaddon sped up, soaring up and far ahead, over the river, gliding down to rest on a large tree fallen across it.

"Once I sacrifice you in this flood-" Abaddon began as the storm began to swell, pelting them with ice cold rain, wind picking up and shaking the trees.

"Your precious little family, this world and everyone in it, will be mine!" he hissed as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, the following thunderclap almost deafening. 

Copia burst through the tree line, charging the stallion out onto the hill above the river, his lips pulled back in a snarl, exposing teeth.

"Let her go Abaddon! It's me you want isn’t it!?" he screamed, dismounting quickly and charging at him and the others, diving into a front flip, dodging one of the lower levels tails, drop kicking it into the raging water, watching it helplessly flop around, it's wings now useless as it's swept downstream.

"Rot! " Decay yelled, reaching for his fallen brother, turning to face Copia with a snarl.

"Well, well, well! Look who got over their fear!" Abaddon laughed, smiling widely at Copia.

"Rigor, Decay, finish your job!" he said, the girl struggling over his head

"Leave him 'lone!" Lilith screamed, punching the demon in the head and neck. 

Copia tried to dodge them as they swooped down on him but couldn't move fast enough. 

He grunted at the force of the impact as they grabbed him by the arms and drug him quickly away, as he desperately struggled against them. 

Gasping, he watched the water level raise drastically, swelling two feet higher in a few seconds.

Lilith reached for him desperately, crying hard.

"No!" he screamed, managing to get an arm free and elbowed Decay square in the nose. 

Decay yelped and dropped him, falling into the river to be swept away by the current. Rigor tightened his grip on the Cardinals' other arm.

Above him on the hill, the Ghouls, Bell and Nihil appeared.

Struggling to maintain his flight and the teleportation, Aether sat the injured Dark Pope down as gently as he could. 

"We have to help them!" Alpha cried out, starting to go to the Cardinals aid.

Nihil immediately stopped him. 

"This is something he must do on his own!" Nihil said.

“No! we’re family and families help each other Papa!” Alpha snapped back.

They all looked up to Abaddon when Lilith screamed loudly. 

The demon let out a wicked laugh as he terrorized her, dangling her over the water by one leg, taking absolute delight in torturing the Cardinal with her cries.

"I will be invincible!" he said, sneering at her, gripping her by the back of the shirt. She screamed again, terrified.

Copias fists clenched tight as he felt rage building within him, growling softly as a veil of red fell over his eyes, struggling in Rigors grip.

"PAPA!" Lilith screamed, struggling hard reaching for him with both hands, eyes wide. 

Something snapped inside the Cardinal and he let out a demonic roar that ripped through the valley and echoed loudly as blind rage took over.

He back handed the other demon hard, gripping its windpipe and crushing it. It immediately released him and collapsed, gasping and writhing in pain.

Copia landed on one knee and glared up at Abaddon who looked back at him in surprise, dropping the girl into the fallen tree under his feet. 

Taking the momentary distraction, Alpha bolted from his place beside Nihil and headed straight to the river.

He screamed and launched, hurling himself right at the big demon’s face. Abaddon reached up and snatched him out of the air, taking hold of his body in one hand and his head in the other, flying up high enough to touch the clouds.

Alpha watched as the huge river turned into a small strip the higher they went and he heard Lilith scream his name.

Abaddon laughed, forcing him to watch what was unfolding below them.

“Lilith, Copia! I’m sorry!” He cried, trying to free his arms.

“Ah! Alpha, my little Judas! Just in time. Look down there! It’s your little friends! Let’s watch them drown together.”

“No!” he screamed, struggling harder.

“I should thank you! Because of you, you little traitor…I will be the most powerful being in the planet!” Abaddon bellowed, cackling in delight as Lilith screamed harder, struggling to hold onto the fallen tree when wind and rain picked up.

Alpha struggled harder, another flash of lightening illuminated the valley, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.

“Time’s up!” Abaddon cackled. 

Alpha froze and looked down at the now tiny strip of water far below when lightening illuminated it again. 

Frowning and growling softly, he narrowed his eyes and steeled himself, clenching his fists tight.

“No Abaddon, just ours!” Alpha spat as he slammed his head back sharply, hitting the demon in the nose who roared in rage, immediately releasing him, sending him free falling back down to earth. 

Alpha managed to turn mid fall, to face and lock eyes with the demon before lighting his hands white hot. 

Time seemed to slow down when they held gazes, he felt like he was floating. He closed his eyes as they started to well with tears

Come on, time to be who you were meant to be. Make things right!

His eyes snapped open as he let loose a roar and a huge fireball, sending it rocketing up at the demon who had little time to react as it ripped right through him, tearing a massive hole in his chest. 

Abaddon’s roar ripped through the canyon. As he plummeted to earth, Alpha reached into his cassock and pulled out the painting Lilith had given him and clutched it tight to his chest, closing his eyes .

“No! Papa, the water will kill him!” Bell screamed, watching her brother free falling in horror.

“Do something!” she pleaded, gripping the dark pope’s robes and shaking him lightly.

“Alpha!” Lilith managed to shriek before he hit the water and disappeared beneath the strong current.

Copia growled, retrieving the cane from his back holster and clicked it to the heal of his boot, causing a long blade to emerge from the tip, springing forward, he threw it with all his might, spearing the massive demon through the heart, watching his bulk fall and disappear beneath the water. 

Seeing his master's demise, the last lower level retreated.

"Papa!" Lilith screamed again, clinging to the tree with one hand and reaching for him, eyes wide, her rain-soaked hair clinging to her face.

Up the river behind her, a massive rumble started as the water rose higher, a huge brown, debris ridden wall of water rushing toward them as the hillside gave way, collapsing into the river. 

Copia gasped, his eyes wide with fear as he tried to process what was happening. He shook himself out of it when she screamed again, steeling himself and started to sprint towards her.

"Lilith! he screamed, speeding up, reaching out to her. "Lilith!"

The Ghouls and Ghoulettes screamed at him from above to stop, watching in horror as the massive torrent of water rushed towards them.

"Copia stop! " Aether yelled.

"You'll never make it!"

"Baby, please!" Bell screamed.

"Dante! Stop! You cannot swim!" Nihil yelled after removing his oxygen mask.

They looked at the Dark Pope in collective shock.

"WHAT?” they all said in unison.

Copia was quickly closing the gap, lunging from rock to rock, landing on the edge of the rock closest to the fallen tree, using all the strength of his thighs to propel himself directly between Lilith and the wall of water, both managing a scream before it hit them and swept them away.

The Cardinal grunted and tried to make it to the surface, barely making it through the swirling debris, choking a little as he resurfaced. 

He quickly doggy paddled enough to keep from being tossed again. Managing to stay above water, swirling around in a circle, he looked around for the girl.

Finally, he spotted her laying sprawled across a log, bobbing towards the opposite bank. 

Nearly lifeless, she struggled to hang on and keep her head above water. 

A sudden roar in front of them forced him to look away, gasping at the realization they were coming up on a massive waterfall, a huge tree going completely vertical as it went over.

He looked back at her as she looked up and saw him, pleading through half lidded eyes.

"P-Papa." she managed and reached for him again, coughing and choking on another mouth full of water. 

“No! "growled and started forcing his way horizontally against the current a little bit at a time, watching as she slipped off the log as it sank under the water, trying in vain to get him.

"Keep your head above water baby! I'm coming!" he called to her, pushing debris out of the way again and went under quickly, trying to avoid a rolling, jagged tree, flying towards him.

He was able duck under it, but it still caught him hard in the back of the head, drawing blood.

He growled as he resurfaced, speeding up and finally reaching Lilith, wrapping his arms around her tight as they both went over the edge, Swiss just missing them as he swooped down from above.

"NO!" Bell screamed from above.


	31. Chapter 31

River find them! Please! Where are they?" Bell screamed as they scrambled down to the bottom of the falls, protectively wrapping her arms around her belly, rushing to the edge of the bank, sobbing and scanning the water frantically as River dove in. 

“We're here Mama, here!" Lilith cried from the base of the falls, barely able to keep Copias head and herself above water.

Swiss flew down to swoop the child up, hugging her tight as Aether and River drug the lifeless Cardinal up onto the bank, River using his energy to part the water as they stumbled ashore.

Slamming him down onto his back, the others scrambled to get him in position for CPR. Bell sobbed and kneeled carefully beside his head, gripping his limp hand and squeezing tight.

"I'm here baby, I'm here!" She said, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently through the mask as Omega started chest compressions and tried to clear the Cardinals airways.

Geo and Nihil joined them a second later, the small ghoul running over to his fallen leader and gently tried to shake him. 

Nihil closed his eyes as they welled with tears, lowering his head, shaking it softly, gripping and leaning on a nearby tree. 

The kit came up and leaned against the Dark Popes legs, gently hanging on to his robes, clicking and whining softly.

“Special! What is it, little one?” he asked as the kit continued to tug at his robes.

“Alright I’m coming!” he managed as the kit pulled him along further down the bank to a patch of reeds. Nihil gasped.

“Swiss, help me at once! Special has found Alpha.” Nihil called to him.

“Geo, assist him!” He commanded and the Earth ghoul complied immediately.

"Dante! You guys be careful! Is he gonna be ok? Come on. Please wake up!" Bell cried desperately, squeezing and gently patting his hand as the Ghouls worked to revive him. He remained motionless, eyes closed, blood seeping from the wound in the back of his head.

"No, no, he can't be gone!" she sobbed, squeezing his hand tighter.

"1, 2, 3, clear, keep trying! Come on Copia, breathe! "Aether yelled in between compressions. 

The Cardinal felt as if he were in a dream. He heard everything. They sounded everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But they everything around him, were hidden in darkness.

"Come on Dante, breathe! I love you so, so much baby!" he heard Bell whisper next to his ear.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as it began to get a little brighter. 

Still he felt weightless.

He remembered when she had first said she loved him, when they were children at the Ministry, how much joy he had felt. 

Someone completely accepted him for who he was, for the first time in his life. It made him feel alive and he didn't want to let it go.

"Dante!" Bell's voice echoed.

He blinked, trying to find her in the sea of black, the light was fading again.

"No, oh, no please! Wake up baby!" She called again, her voice becoming more frantic.

"Geo use your power! HELP HIM!" he heard her scream at the smaller ghoul.

Copia felt Geo place both hands on his chest, the pain flashing white hot again and he felt as if he had entered a vacuum.

"Come back to me Dante. Come on! Please come on, honey! Come on!" Bell begged.

The Cardinal gasped loudly, taking in a huge lungful of air as he came back to his body, eyes snapping open. 

He coughed hard, spewing up a bunch of water.

Choking and gasping, he gripped Geo's forearms tight, rolling onto his side, gulping in air and coughing out some more water. 

"Dante! It’s alright! You're gonna be ok! I’m here!" She said, hugging him and clinging to him tight.

“Damn it Alpha, breathe!” Swiss yelled from behind them, reeling back and punching the fire ghoul directly in the chest.

Alpha jerked and coughed up water, gasping loudly and coughing again, spewing more water. 

Aether sighed in relief and flopped over on the ground.

Beside him, Alpha panted hard, closing his eyes.

“Hey Aether?” Alpha said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Did I ever tell you how much I hate the water?”

Nihil smiled softly and offered Alpha his hand, helping him up.

Alpha stood slowly, hesitantly meeting the dark popes gaze. Nihil smiled warmly, placing his hands on the ghouls shoulders.

“I was wrong. You belong here.” Nihil admitted

The ghoul smiled back and hugged the old Pope tight. 

Nihil jumped as little in surprise then embrace him just as tightly.

The Cardinal smiled as he slowly sat up and barely was able to catch Lilith as she jumped in his arms.

He gripped her tight and rose to his knees be for trying to stand carefully. 

Handing Lilith off to Swiss offering his hand to Bell.

She smiled and took it and started to stand up, gasping sharply and gripping her belly, groaning loudly . 

“Shit! Dante! I think…I think that was a contraction..” she gasped, tensing up and crying out again.

“I…what…what do I do?” he said, wincing when she dug her claws into his forearm when another contraction tore through her, jumping back when a rush of liquid came from between her legs with the next contraction. 

The ghouls panicked and rushed behind Papa Nihil, peering around him at their sister and a now panicked Cardinal.

Copia quickly laid Bell down, trying to get her more comfortable, looking up at Nihil in desperation at Nihil.

“Relax and breath, both of you. Dante, you will deliver them, roll up your sleeves…actually, better yet, remove the whole shirt. This will be messy.” Nihil instructed.

The Cardinal went a little pale and looked as if he may vomit but did as Nihil told him as Alpha and Aether knelt on either side of their sister and took her hands in theirs, letting her grip them tight, and she did, crying out louder with each contraction.

“They…they’re coming! It hurts so bad baby!” she said, gasping and crying softly.

Copia swallowed hard and nodded quickly and Nihil moved over to stand beside him. 

“There’s a head, Dante be ready to catch it. Earth, help me out of my outer robes please.” Nihil said. Dew quickly complied and handed them to Copia.

“Bell, my dear I know it hurts but you must push now! One big push!” Nihil coaxed, gripping and squeezing Copia’s shoulder . “reassure her my boy.” He said softly to him. 

Cara mia you’re doing so well, just push baby!”

I can’t! it hurts so much!” she cried.”

Bell shrieked again, squeezing her brother's hands hard enough to break them and they winced and Copia jumped back and gasped when he was showered in a spray of blood and gore. 

Shaking and if it were possible, turning paler than before.

He gagged and dry heaved before fainting and falling flat on his face beside her. 

Nihil frowned and shook his head.

“Lucifer below you damn diva.” he grumbled, stepping over him and caught the first kit as bell managed push. It immediately began fighting and shrieking, twisting around in his arms.

He gripped the kit firmly and chanted in Latin quickly and the little kit hissed and shrieked as a Grucifix suddenly appeared branded into the center of its chest, just as the other ghouls had.

It's demeanor changed instantly, and it purred and clicked, nuzzling and rubbing its whole body against Nihils face, neck and shoulders, flicking its little tail.

“It is a girl!” he said as he readied himself to catch another as bell started cussing and screamed louder, pushing hard again.

Nihil tried to move closer and couldn't. clenching his fists tight and growling in frustration.

“Alpha, revive the Cardinal, their father must assist in the birthing process to form a permanent bond.”

Alpha did as he was told, sitting Copia up and propping him up against a nearby tree.

“Rise and shine daddy! You have a daughter!” Alpha said, slapping him a couple time across the face.

The Cardinal came to with a soft groan and gripped the side of his head.

“What happened? I have a daughter?” Copia asked, still dazed.

The little kit jumped up onto his shoulder and hugged his head and wrapped her tail lightly around his neck in a hug and bumped her little head to his. 

He smiled widely and bumped her back, hugging her tight. She looked human, but with the horns, hair and eyes of her mother. She was just as perfect.

“You fainted like the drama queen you are." Alpha replied, helping him up. He scowled at the smirking fire ghoul before rushing back over to Bell.

Bell looked up at the Copia in desperation, crying hard and trying to control her breathing.

“I’m so sorry my love, I am here, you can do this, give a big push sweetheart! “Copia coaxed, ready to catch the next little one.

Bella screamed and pushed hard against and Copia quickly caught and tried to hold to the next kit when it immediately started to shriek and shake itself off, then lunged for its it’s father’s face. 

Copia shrieked too and flinched. 

“Damn it, Dante! Stand your ground man and teach the young one it's place! You know the prayer!” Nihil snapped.

Quickly the Cardinal blurted out the same prayer in Latin that Nihil had said for his daughter and caught the enraged kit mid air and the grucifix appeared branded in the middle of its chest.

Copia breathed hard but held the struggling thing firmly and locked eyes with it.

The matched his. Its skin was obsidian and it had horns and a tail like its mother but looked exactly like the cardinal had when he was young. 

It also shared his chestnut hair. He smiled at his little look alike and it smiled back chirping at him and nuzzling along his jaw before leaning against his chest.

“It is a boy Bella!” Copia told bell and she nodded quickly, breathing hard and hitching softly  
Bell gasped and cried out again, screaming as the last forced out.

The two other kits leapt up onto Nihil’s shoulders and hid under the cloth in the back of the dark pope's mitre.

“It is okay little ones, your mother will be fine!” Nihil soothed as Copia recited the prayer again and the branded grucifix appeared on the third kits chest. 

He was a carbon copy of his brother, sporting his father’s mismatched eyes as well.

Twins!” Nihil exclaimed. “this is rare my son you should be very proud, they will have a strong bond and even stronger abilities. They must always stay together.”

Bell laid her head back and closed her eyes, crying softly as Earth tended to her.

“Let…let me see my babies, I- ah! Dante it hurts again! What’s happening?” Bell cried, trying to grip her brother’s hands tight and tried to sit up.

“There’s another one! Push Bell!” Dew said quickly as the stunned Cardinal moved to catch it.

Bell let out a scream as the kit forced out and lunged straight at the Cardinal’s face and latched on, biting everywhere it could reach. 

Copia shrieked and rolled around on the ground trying to free himself, forgetting all about the prayer.

Nihil quickly did it for him and the branded grucifix appeared on the little kit’s chest. 

It immediately chirped and purred, letting go and kissed and nuzzled along his father’s jaw before bumping his forehead to his. 

Copia breathed hard and bumped him back.

He looked exactly like his father as well and had the same obsidian skin as his brothers and the mismatched eyes, but his horns were different than Astarte and the twins, and his tail tip was sharp.

Bell collapsed back in exhaustion, breathing hard, looking up the Cardinal with half lidded eyes. Copia smiled lovingly at her and brought the smallest kit to see his mother.

The tiny creature clamored down his father’s, gently bumping its’ forehead to hers, nuzzling and kissing her face and along her jaw. 

She smiled and hugged him tight to her face and he wrapped his tail light around her head and hugged back. 

The Cardinal leaned down to rub the kits back and received a quickly nip. 

“Ow! Okay! “Copia yelled, bringing his damaged hand into inspect it.

“Lucifer below that hurt…” he grumbled, sucking the blood from the wound.

Bell smiled and kissed the kits forehead, examining the boys, beautiful, miniature rams’ horns.

“You will be called Agramon, after your elder, the demon of fear.” She said, smiling wider as the other three kits scampered over and onto her, butting heads with her and their sibling.

The twins came up to her together, each nuzzling and kissing either side of their mothers’ face and tried bump her forehead but instead butted heads.

They both growled and lunged at each other, hissing and shrieking, biting and scratching at each other. 

The Cardinal immediately stepped in to scruff them both and separate them.

“Boys! That is enough! Your mother loves you both. “he scolded.

Bell sat up and took one in either arm, kissing their face and caressing their backs with her tail. 

“You two will be Astaroth and Atazoth, after your elders, the great Duke of Hell and the most powerful of the Dark Gods in the Order of the Nine Angels.”

Bell smiled and turned to look at her daughter who had snuck around and was now carefully sniffing her and checking her over.

She chirped softly to her and tried to gently butt her forehead to hers, but she hissed and screeched softly, skittering back up the Cardinals’ arm, onto his shoulders, hiding behind his head. Bell grinned.

“Looks like someone is daddys’ girl. You will be called Astarte, after your elders, the Queen of spirits of the dead.”

Nihil smiled and slipped back into his robes as Copia and the ghouls helped Bell to her feet and the kits scampered around everywhere, playing and twining and rubbing against his legs and tried to climb up them.

“Let us go home.” He said to Copia before smiling down at the kits who smiled back with big, toothy grins. “All of us.”


	32. Chapter 32

Nihil came down the steps slowly with the two younger clergy members and Imperator by his side, smiling warmly at Lilith's fascinated expression as she exited the Phantom in front of the Ministry. 

Until now, she'd never even encountered another human child. they stopped about 10 feet from the vehicle. the Cardinal and Ghoulettes got out and stood behind her, the ghouls, each with one of Bells kits now in a carrier on their chests. 

The children smiled and offered shy waves. Lilith returned the greeting hesitantly, looking back up at Copia for reassurance and he nodded gently. 

She went to them and Nihil opened his arms out to her. she took a step back, unsure, looking up at Imperator who smiled at her. 

“Hello there, Sweetheart, would you like to come with Grandpa and I for a while?" Sister Imperator asked softly. 

Lilith stepped forward again, smiling softly back now and the children hugged her tight and giggled, the little girl already offering to braid her hair and suggesting they have a slumber party. 

Lilith giggled and smiled, nodding quickly and finally reached up to take Nihil and Imperators offered hands. 

Copia watched them with a soft smile, his face and eyes dropping slowly in sadness of the reality of what he now had to do.

He sighed softly and looked down, closing his eyes as a pained expression washed over his face. He straightened up again, turning to leave. 

He looked up to see Lilith smiling broadly at him.

"I gotta ask my Papa if it's okay!" She called back to them ran back over to the Cardinal, climbing up the back of his black suit coat and plopped herself down on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go with you now, then I can go back here with Grandpa Nihil and play with my brother and sister for a while, but I'll be back in the morning Papa ok? Can I go please?" she begged, kissing the top of his head and gently tugging on his hair. 

Straining to maintain his composure, he took her by the sides and gently lifted her off, placing her back down, placing his hands on her back and gently pushing her back towards them, looking at her with sad eyes. 

She looked up at the Cardinal and the ghouls, then back at Nihil and the children, confused.

Again, she climbed back up onto his shoulders, clinging to him and again the Cardinal lifted her off and walked her over, placing her directly in front of them, she looked up at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"You're not coming back with me, my little Ghuleh. This is the chance for you to have a family, a real one, to get to go to school and be with other children."

"No! I want to be with you! "she immediately protested. 

He gently gripped her shoulders as he knelt down in front of you 

"I will be with you always, even if you cannot see me. you are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that." he said.

Lilith gave him a huge smile and ran up and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her little arms tightly around his neck and hugged him, closing her eyes tight.

he held her and returned the hug just as tightly. 

She then leaned her forehead against his, looking in to his mismatched eyes with her own as his filled with tears.

He smiled back down at her and blinked slowly once, a single tear running down over his eye paint, she returned it and cupped his face in her tiny hands. 

"I love you lots, Papa!" she told him.

His breath caught in his throat and he smiled.

"I love you too, Lilith.” he replied.

Suddenly Lilith and the Cardinal were enveloped in a bright flash, causing the rest of them to shield their eyes.

Nihil and Imperator smiled widely, Lilith gasped, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Copia who looked around in confusion, then back at her. 

Her eye was healed and now matched his white one perfectly.

"Papa! I can see! I can see in my bad eye again!" she gasped again.

"Your paint! Papa! You earned your skull paint! She cried excitedly.

He smiled back at her, looking back at the ghouls who all gave him a thumbs up.

"I guess I did.” he said, hugging her again. She kissed his forehead before running to Nihil and Imperator, taking their hands, beaming up at them.

"We can go now Grandpa, Papa doesn't need me anymore, but I'll still visit!” she said them, and they laughed.

The Cardinal watched her go with a slowly fading smile, eyes welling up again as he watched them ascend the steps. she stopped them at the top and turned around, smiling down at him and the ghouls, waving at them. 

They all smiled softly and waved back, going silent as they watched her disappeared behind the huge doors.

***

Copia stood in front of the full-length mirror in the rectory, staring still in disbelieve at his newly branded visage, the skull marking permanently burned onto it.

"Still doubting ourselves, Dante?" Bell asked, gripping his shoulders from behind. He smiled when he felt her tail trying to massage the tension from his back and neck.

"You know me well, Ghuleh.” he replied, straightening his papal robes, clearing his throat and looks in the mirror back at her.

“You'll do just fine my Cardinal." she said, smiling and nuzzling under his ear. He smiled and turned his head to kiss her. 

“Come on baby, you've got this." she coaxed, pushing him gently out the door to the sanctuary.

The entire congregation was there. Higher-level Ghouls, Ghoulettes, Sisters of Sin, and human members of The Clergy lined the aisles and behind the back row of pews.

Standing side by side were his ghouls, hands behind their back, heads bowed in reverence and respect as he approached and passed them, stopping at the base of the tall, long stairs leading up to the pulpit. Nihil stood up beside it, smiling down at him, waiting patiently with his arms folded in front of him.

Copia swallowed hard, running his eyes over the vast audience then back at Bell for reassurance. she nodded and smiled.

He nodded lightly back. Omega stepped in front of him and placed a jeweled Grucifix around Copias neck, gently placing his hands on the shorter man’s shoulder, smiling softly.

"You've got this boss! It’s time." he said, looking into his mismatched eyes before falling back in line again.

Smiling softly back at the ghoul, he looked down and took a deep breath before slowly starting his ascent. 

The ghouls turned to watch him, their mouths falling open a little and smiling broadly as the Cardinal became more confident with each step, his lithe form back lit from the spotlight following him up, making it seem as if he was glowing. 

He slowed his walk just a little, looking at his feet as he reached Nihil, looking up at him, then the congregation, offering Nihil an awkward half smile. 

Nihil returned it warmly.

“Cardinal, to one knee before me.” Nihil commanded.

Copia did as he was told, bowing his head. 

Taking his mitre in his hands, Nihil slowly removed it, chanting in Latin as he placed it atop Copias’ head. Nihil smiled softly, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“You have done well, my son. You faced your fear and it is time to take your rightful place. You have always been one of us.” he said, placing his hand on Copias shoulder. 

“Now rise, address your people.” he said.

Smiling broadly, the new dark pope faced the sanctuary and bowed his head to them.

“May I present to you, your new leader, Papa Emeritus IV” Nihil announced, stepping back to give the pulpit to him, folding his hands in front of him, bowing his head slightly. 

Copia took it and smiled, addressing the crowd with a shout, opening his arms to them.

“ARE YOU WITH US?!”


	33. Chapter 33

Later that week., just outside Mexico City...

“come on Special this whole trip was your idea! Finish your business and move it or lose it or you won’t get to see the mummies! It’s a four-and-a-half-hour drive! Still have to get dinner!” Copia called, barely able to see in the darkness.

“Coming Papa!” he called back, bounding towards him out of the pitch black.

Copia yelped a little and flinched when the kit came skidding to a stop inches in front him, wagging his tail

He still wasn’t used to the boy being this big and neither was the young ghoul, tripping over his own big paws when he went past Copia and up into the bus, making it lurch and shake.

“Pack up your things! We have a new ride!” he said, making his way to the brand-new economy van.

“Oh boy it’s pretty Papa! Where do I sit?” he asked, hurry back out with his bag.

“In the back! Right behind your Momma and I. look I fixed it up just for you!

The kit beamed and jumped up into the back of the van after copia opened it, rocking it a little and flopped down on the cushy memory foam mat.

“It’s perfect this is gonna be the best trip ever!”

Copia chuckled.

“Get your things settled and say goodbye to your brothers, they are going their own way.”

He smiled when the kit scrambled to do what he was told and nuzzled under Bell’s ear when she hugged him from behind.

“How are we going to do this? Someone will see him Dante, he’s enormous.”

“Relax I got it covered. One-way mirrors on the inside all the way around and we only visit certain things at night. With your electrical abilities we have the keys to the city. Fry the security systems and cameras and we have the place to ourselves. In and out, he gets to see what he wants, grab some souvenirs. We’ll even leave money. No damage, I promise, then it will be back to the ministry and our babies before you know it. Enjoy this time away cara.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing in the passenger side of the van, flicking her tail.

“I am happy so long as I’m with you.” She replied simply.

“Special! Now!” Copia called and the boy came running, leaping into the back of the van, making it lurch again.

“Easy! We aren’t even on the road yet!”

**

Halfway down highway 57D, Special’s stomach started to growl.

“Can we stop for food? Please Papa? I’m starving.” The kit asked, sticking his head through from the back and resting it on the Papa’s shoulder.

“you just ate an hour ago! We’re making good time!” Copia grumbled.

“I’m kinda hungry too Dante and I have to go to the bathroom. Let’s stop just for a bit, let you stretch.”

“Oh look! A taqueria! Let’s stop Papa! Please? You love Mexican food!” Special begged

Copia groaned and gave up, pulling up next to the small roadside restaurant stand. 

It was a small quaint family owned place and the smells coming from the back were mouth-watering. 

Out back he could hear some music and childrens laugher 

Special lifted his head to sniff the air, drooling a little on copia’s shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it boy, you stay put. I’ll bring you back a menu.” Copia said, slipping out and going inside.

“You heard your Papa you stay put I’m going to the bathroom.” Bell commanded and kissed his cheek.

“Yes Momma.” He replied, watching her follow in behind Copia.

As soon as she was out of eye shot he quietly opened the back door of the van and slunk out, sneaking his way on all fours to the back of the taqueria.

He kept to the shadows, sniffing the air and perking his ears up. 

Something ran over his paws and he gasped, looking down at the toddler sitting on his front feet.

It babbled and cooed up at him, offering special the chicken leg in his hand and the ghoul gently took it in his teeth and taking it gently from the boys hand.

The child squealed in delight and clapped his hands.

“Good puppy!” the boy said, getting up and waddling over to the food table. 

Special followed, carefully hiding behind it and the child started making a plate and the ghoul drooled, licking his lips.

“Here puppy!” the boy called and held the plate up to specials mouth and he gulped it down,

“WOW…hungry!” he exclaimed, going back to fill up the plate again and Special licked his chops, sitting up a little to look around for a drink.

In the front, copia had just finished ordering and bell joined him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Mmmhm." she replied, leaning against him.

“Special behaving?”

“he should be I just left long enough to go to the restroom, i'll go back out.”

“Alright our order is almost up.”

** 

Satisfied no one was watching, he stood up with his front paws on the table, drinking from the punch bowl.

The boy lifted another plate up and he wolfed that down too, then licked the boy straight up the middle of his face, the drools slicking his hair up and he giggled.

“Ay dios mio! El Diablo!” an old woman shrieked and the ghoul bolted back towards the parking lot.

Bell and Copia had just got to the van, seeing the back door hanging wide open when they heard the screams.

“SPECIAL!” they both yelled at once as the kit came tearing around the corner and jumped in the back, slamming the doors copia shoved all the food in between the seats as bell jumped in too and they peeled out and back onto the highway.


	34. Chapter 34

“Seriously? On our first stop? What did we talk about?”

“I’m sorry Papa! I was hungry! The baby was being nice and getting me food, I just wanted to be friends!”

“My boy, it just isn’t that simple. Most humans are scared of your kind. You can’t just show up out of nowhere like that, some humans are superstitious and afraid.”

“Afraid of me? But why?”

“Because you are different baby.” Bell replied, leaning enough to caress his face while he ate his tacos.

But I would never hurt a human!” the kit protested.

“Sweetheart they don’t know that, and sometimes people do stupid things when they’re afraid.”

He looked down and nodded, rubbing his upper arm and eyes.

“What’s done is done ok? Just please promise me you will be more careful the rest of the trip?”

The kit looked up at her and nodded and she smiled.

He looked over at Copia then down, he could see the scowl on his face in the mirror and thought it better to remain quiet.

Bell watched him too and sighed softly, carefully climbing in the back with the young ghoul and closing the divider.

“Papa is upset with me still.”

“It would seem so baby.” She said, grabbing and munching on one of the burritos.

“Well…if he’s not so very mad later, can I still sleep next to him? I don’t want to sleep by myself.” He managed in a small voice and she kissed his forehead, handing him another taco.

“He will be better when we get to our first stop, he is hungry and tired and he was more scared than angry that something would happen to you. Eat and get some rest, things will be better when you wake up.”

**

Back in the front, Copia rubbed his eyes and tried to stay focused on the seemingly never ending stretch of road in front of him.

Reaching into his bag he found what he was looking for an pulled out a old cigarette case and flipped it open, grabbing one of the joints and placing it in his mouth.

Looking around he grumbled under his breath in the search for a lighter, finally remembering the one in his breast pocket. 

Lighting it, he took a huge drag and held it, letting it out through his nose.

“You’re too hard on him.” Bell said from behind him,

He jumped a little when she slid the divider shut climbing back up with him and took her seat.

“i..i know, i just I’m just tired I didn’t mean to snap. I will talk to him when we reach Guanajuato. He just, why can’t he listen? He could’ve gotten killed! What if they had guns?”

She smiled and shook her head.

“sounds like someone else I know.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, taking a couple big hits from the joint before handing it to her and she did the same.

“Don’t you remember how we were at that age? You didn’t listen to a thing either! Special is just like you! So curious and smart, just wanting a friend.”  
He smiled softly, remembering that until Bell had come along, all he had were his rats as the other kids used to beat him up.

“I sure got us into some trouble didn’t I?” he replied quietly, smiling softly at a memory and she smiled too, kissing his cheek.

“On a daily, my love. So please, try not to be so hard on him, have some fun on this trip old man!” she teased and he snorted and rolled his eyes.

I beg your pardon, OLDER woman,”

She gasped and grinned.

“oh by six months! Shut up you!"

He smiled and took the joint back, hitting it again and starting to finally relax.

“What would I do without that attitude of yours?”

“Still be a stuffy buzzkillington.” She answered with a smirk and Copia laughed.

He smiled when he heard the divider slowly sliding open.

“Yes Special?”

“Papa? If-if you aren’t so very mad at me anymore…could I have a hug and kiss? Please?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Copia’s heart melted.

“My boy I wasn’t angry. Well I was a little but mostly, I was scared.” He said, pulling the van over and parking at a desolate rest stop.

“you get scared? But you’re all grown up!”

Special everyone gets scared, even grown-ups, and sometimes when grown-ups get mad, they say things they don’t mean.” He said, turning to face the boy, opening his arms to him.

The kit hugged him tight to his chest, kissing his face and Copia wheezed a little from the crushing embrace, returning it as best he could.

“I love you, always, do you understand? There is nothing you could do that would make me not love you. I just want what is best for you. The human world can be a cruel place.” He said and bumped his forehead to the ghouls.

“I love you too Papa, lots.” Special replied, smiling widely and letting go.

He sniffed the air and grimaced.  
“that green stuff you smoke is stinky, can I go use the bathroom and get some fresh air please?” he asked and Copia nodded. 

“if Momma goes with you and you hurry.” He said, looking around at the empty parking lot.

The kit nodded quickly and hopped out the back when Bell opened it, galloping of to his duty behind the building, Bell waiting at the front with her back turned, scrolling through her phone.

Copia got out to stretch and finished his joint before using the facilities and making his way back to the van.

He heard giggling in the back when he hopped in and poked his head through the curtain to investigate and found the entire back filled with every kind of snack and bottled drink you could imagine with Bell and Special right in the middle. He sighed. 

“lets go!” she said, tossing a back of Funyuns, hitting him in the face.

This was trip was going to be the death of him.


	35. Chapter 35

“we’re here Special wake up!’ Bell called.

The kit bolted awake and smiled, jumping out the back to join them at the entrance to the museum.

“how’re we going to get in?” he asked and Bell smiled, snapping her fingers and he heard a click as all the doors unlocked and a hiss as all the cameras and motion sensors shorted out.

“Cool!” he exclaimed and Copia smiled, lighting a joint to smoke while they waited.

“Mesa should be here anytime to give a tour.”

“Mesa?” the kit.

“Yes he is a very old friend of Gramma Imperator’s. He is resident of our Mexico Abby. He was the one who showed me around here when I was your age and Gramma took me along this very same route on our road trip.”

The kit turned quickly around at the rumble of a Harley coming up the gravel drive and jumped behind copia, shielding his eyes from the bright headlight.

“Papa! Hey I’m sorry man! Sorry I’m late I was tending my plants and lost track of time!” he said, shutting off the old bike and hopping off. 

Special stayed behind Copia when the older ghoul approached, watching him carefully when he hugged Bell.

Mesa turned and bowed to Papa, smiling at the young ghoul and Special growled, sniffing at him.

“Easy Special he means us no harm.” Copia assured

“Its ok little dude! You wanna see some mummies?”

The kit smiled and came out hesitantly.

“Yes please!” he answered as the ghoul open the door and bolted inside.

Careful! Slow down!” Copia called, hurrying in after them.

Inside the kit stopped and lit his tail tip for light until bell came in to power the lights and gasped.

The room was lined with mummies in glass cases, and little plaques beside them, their mouth caught for eternity in silent screams.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on and he gasped at a hand on his shoulder.

“Creepy aren’t they? Most of these are from the Cholera outbreak that lasted from 1829 all the way through to 1851! Until 1958 there was a local law enacted that required families to pay a ‘burial tax’ to ensure the perpetual burial of a loved one.” Mesa explained, leading them down the hall.

“If the tax was not paid, that body was removed and because of the climate here in Guanajuato the bodies were naturally mummified, and by the 1900’s they were attraction tourists.” He continued.

The kit soaked in every word, running his eyes slowly over each exhibit as they walked by.

“Papa, what’s Cholera?” he asked, taking Copia’s hand.

“Cholera is a bacterial disease that causes horrible tummy upset, diarrhea and dehydration, normally you get it from contaminated water. It is fatal if you don’t treat it.” He replied simply and the ghoul moved closer to him, gripping his hand tight.

Copia smiled.

“Don’t worry, it is extremely rare these days, just don’t drink anything but bottled water, yes?” he assured and Special nodded quickly, taking bell’s hand in his other paw.

Special looked warily over his shoulder when something hit the floor behind them and he hesitantly let go of their hands to investigate.

They continued deeper into the building, following Mesa as he droned on and the kit squinted a little, peering back into the dark hallway they’d just come down and he could see a dark figure in the middle of the hallway.

He gasped and blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking again and the second he laid on it, it darted away impossibly fast.

“P-Papa?” he called out in a small voice.

The figure appeared again in the middle of the hall, closer this time and bigger than before the kit gasped again, back peddling a little when he turned around and everyone was gone.

In front of him, figure screamed, charging him and Special screamed too, turning to bolt after the others.

“PAPA! MOMMA!” he cried and galloped around the corner, straight past Bell and Mesa and took Copia out as he tore out the exit, knocking the Papa off his feet. Mesa laughed.

“I see you met the museum cat.”

“C-cat? What’s a cat? It was HUGE!” Special called from the back of the van, sticking his head out from under the memory foam mat.

Copia grunted and chuckled, taking Bell’s offered hand, pulling himself up.

“Had enough of the mummies already then?” he asked with a smile and the kit nodded quickly, ducking his head back under the blanket when a chunky orange tabby made its way out to sit next to the chuckling earth ghoul.

“Thank you for your time Mesa, join me for a joint? Bell is driving this round.”


	36. Chapter 36

When Copia woke, they had just pulled up to a gas station. He groaned and stretched, yawning loudly, grimacing at the horrible dry mouth.

“lord below. Where are we and how long was I out?” he asked grabbing a bottle of coke from the cooler and fumbling with the opener, downing it in three gulps.

“Almost to the border and since passing through Los Lamentos.” She replied, reaching over a sleeping Special’s head to take his hand and squeeze gently.

He smiled and squeezed back, stroking the boys mohawk back with his free hand. He was so large he only fit through the divider up to his shoulders so he fell asleep with his head on Copia’s arm rest.

“I'm getting tunnel vison can you take over?” she asked, stretching out a little. 

“of course, I want to get into New Mexico as soon as possible, and we need to wake Special and get his glamor up and his passport out.” he replied, stretching himself. 

“We’ve been practicing the entire time you were sleeping and I think he has the hang of it.”

“you think he can handle this or do I have to call in a favor.”

“I'm sure he can do this, give him a chance.”

**

When it was their turn at the border, the guard groaned when he saw Copia in the drivers seat.

“Great, another weirdo, they don’t pay me enough for this.” He grumbled under his breath as the Papa rolled down the window.

“All the necessary papers please.” He said in a bored tone and Copia complied.

Once he saw they were in order, the man handed them back and went to fetch the drug dog.

“Anything to declare before a search?”

“no sir, please proceed .” Copia replied and the guard opened the back.

Special in his human glamor smiled back and offered his hand to the dog and growled a little.

Special jumped a little and for a split second lost his glamor, locking eyes with the now huge guards.

the kit quickly pulled the door shut and the guard snatched it back open.

In place of the beast he swore he’d just locked eyes with, sat a boy again, looking at him confused.

“What?” the boy asked and the guard looked around dumbfounded.

“I-uh-I don’t know. Are you…you ok kid?” 

“yes sir.” Special replied with a smile.

“I-ok you’re free to go, welcome to the United States!” he said, shutting the door and hurrying back to his post, dumping out the bottle of tequila in his desk.

“I’ve got to stop drinking.”

**

Just outside of Roswell they stopped at a diner and the boy hopped out, his glamor up once again and bounced up and down in place.

“Hurry Papa I’m so hungry!" Special called, jumping in place excitedly in front of the van.

“Coming! Coming! Relax.” Copia replied, taking off his suit jacket, fixing his hair and moustache 

“I know what I want!!”he said, taking Bell’s hand while Copia held the door for them.

“But you haven’t even seen what they have!”the Papa protested.

“ I looked ahead on the app on my phone Papa I want the triple cheese burger, chili cheese fries with lots of extra cheese sauce and jalapenos and big chocolate shake. Ooo and onion rings and-“He said excitedly and Copia clapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Tell the waitress when she takes our order!” he said, picking a booth and motioning for him to take the window seat and slid in after him. 

The boy was practically vibrating with excitement and Bell smiled, walking around the small diner while Copia sat with him.

She smiled again, grabbing one of the travel brochures from beside the register and brought it back.

“here baby, look at this. You wanted to see aliens right?” She said, handing it to Special when he put down his menu.

“yes please momma!” he replied, quickly taking it and looking it over.

Still not quite able to read, the young ghoul tried sounding it out quietly under his breath.

“Youfo? Papa what’s a youfo?” he asked and Copia nearly spit out his drink. Bell giggled and shook her head.

“That's U.F.O my boy it stands for Unidentified Flying Object.”

“like from outer space?” he asked as the waitress came with their drinks.

“Three cokes and three chocolate shakes right?”

“Correct, thank you.” Copia replied and bell gave Special his, complete with bendy straw and he eagerly ate the cherry from ontop.

“remember your first brain freeze? Go slow this time.”

Yes momma.” He said, starting out drinking it slow as Copia gave their order.

How about we have a picnic by moonlight? I can zap down any drone , we can keep right by the treeline.

“if we get caught, I only have so many more calls I can make.”


	37. Chapter 37

Six plates later, Special groaned and flopped back against the seat.

“Whoa Papa I’m full."

“I should think so, you’re lucky Grandpa gave us the black card, you’re expensive to feed. Let’s get you back to the van before your glamor wears off.” Copia replied, giving the waitress a hefty tip and smiling sheepishly when she raised an eye brow at all the empty plates in front of the Special.

“Heh, growing boy you know.” He managed and picked the boy up, carrying him out to the van.

Bell quickly followed and stroked Specials hair back as she settled him in his bed in the back.

“We'll find a hotel and get some rest before our picnic tonight okay?” he nodded quickly, his glamor wearing off and he returned to his huge ghoul self, going up to stick his head through the divider and lay it on Copia’s shoulder.

She smiled and climbed in herself and closed the back, settling on the mat with a joint and nestled back into the feather pillows.

**

Once they had the boy settled in the room in bed, they locked him in and went down to the river close by to smoke and watch the sunset, settling under a huge tree close to the bank

“what a trip so far, no?” he said, leaning a little against her and kissing her temple.

“I am having a wonderful time my love, so is Special. He so enjoys spending time with you, he loves you so much.”

“I am not sure why; all I do is reprimand him.”

“he loves you because he knows you actually care. Just ease up a little my love, relax. Let him explore and have fun. Imperator is back home. There’s no one to tell you what to do here.” She said, moving behind him and gently massaging his shoulders.

“That and kids make mistakes. That’s how they learn. You are learning too, so don’t be so hard on yourself. This is your chance to visit all the places you never got to go baby.”

He smiled and leaned his head back on her shoulder and she kissed along his jaw.

“I love you cara mia, you are right. I will try my best to be a better father figure to Special and maybe after all of this I will have a little more patience for our own little ones.”

“I love you too, you are going to be a wonderful father, I just know it baby.”

He smiled and turned to face her, taking a deep pull from the joint and kissing her deeply, blowing it into her mouth.

She groaned and took it, holding it a second before letting it out her nose, smiling a little breaking the kiss long enough to look into his eyes.

“What?” he asked after looking back into hers for a few moments.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

He thought a moment then smirked.

“yes as a matter of fact I do. First day of freshman year. I was so struck by your beauty as I recall, that I ran face first into the closed library door, effectively making me largest dork in the entire Ministry. Great first impression, I know.”

She chuckled and kissed him again.

He bumped his forehead to hers, looking her in the eye again.

“What did you think of me?”

“Honestly? I thought you were adorable. First guy who ran into a door because of me, it made me blush. Am I really that beautiful?”

“To me, you are the most beautiful.”

She kissed him hard and laid back as he settled over her, their only light the moon’s glow as they made love, and for a moment, all their cares melted away.


	38. Chapter 38

Special gasped and sat up straight in bed as a crack of thunder rattled the hotel, the flash of lightening illuminating the room and he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Another crack of thunder went off, louder than the last and the kit burrowed under the blankets, cowering in fear, shrinking a little in size and wrapping his tail around himself.

“P-Papa? Can I sleep with you?” he asked with a whimper, another flash of lightening illuminating the room and he saw bell and Copia’s bed was empty.

“M-momma? P-Papa?” he asked, truly scared now and got up to look in the bathroom.

Nothing. He was alone.

“they left me! They left me!” he whispered to himself started to panic, whimpering and whining and starting to pace, sniffing around to figure out where they’d gone, jumping up to scratch at the door and whine.

“you did it again! everyone always leaves cause you don’t listen! they left you!” He whispered to himself again and gasping and hitching a little when another crack of thunder rattled the small room.

He cried softly and curled up in the corner, wrapping his arms around himself.

The lock turned and he gasped, forcing himself under one of the beds.

Copia and Bell came in laughing softly, both soaked and bags of food on either arm.

Special came crawling out from under the bed crying hard and Bell frowned, immediately putting everything down and opening her arms to the young Ghoul.

“Special my little love whats the matter?” she asked , hugging him tight and the kit clung to her.

“I-I thought you left m-me!” He managed and Copia watched silently, his heart sinking as he was reminded of himself at Special’s age before he ended up with his Uncle.

Until he stumbled upon the Ministry and Imperator he had always been left behind too.

Setting down the bags of food and shutting the door, he knelt down beside Bell and gently brushed the kits mohawk back and rubbed his back.

“My boy, I promise we would never do that. Like it or not, you are stuck with us!”

Special smiled widely and hugged Copia tight around the neck and Bell smiled, getting up to ready their dinner.

“Papa can I sleep in you and Mama’s bed till the storm is gone, please?” 

“I don’t see why not, if you promise not to hog it.”

“cross my heart! Can we make a fort out of the blankets and pillows till we have to go to bed?

“AFTER you eat your dinner.”

Special smiled and sat down by the table, watching Bell’s every move.

Copia sat on the bed and watched quietly as she explained what each food item was and let him taste a little of each.

He smiled softly at the boys delighted reaction, his happiness over the simplest things, wondering to himself what that was like. 

Copia was the king of worry and overthinking and he longed to be carefree like so many of the Siblings he saw back at the ministry, desperately wanting that inner peace.

“Papa, dinner!” Special called and Copia moved to get up, wincing a little and gripping his right hip.

The kit watched carefully and came to help him.

“you ok Papa?”

“Fine, go on and help your Mother.” He answered, motioning to bell and he complied, going to help her set the small table.

He let out a little gasp when he tried to walk, trying hard to maintain his composer as the pain flashed white hot.

“I will join you in a moment I need to wash up, he managed, turning before Bell could see his pained expression and made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped down to his boxers, turning on the shower and gripping the edge of the sink, staring hard at his haggard face.

“Not now…please not now.” But he knew the cancer was spreading. 

He’d been steadily losing weight and his appetite was non-existent.

Bell so far hadn’t noticed but he had. His eyes seemed more sunken in and his cheekbones more pronounced.

“Dark lord what am I going to do?” he asked softly, leaning his forehead against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

A soft knock at the door shook him out of it.

“Baby are you alright?”

“Yes my love just grabbing a quick shower, go ahead and eat without me.” He said, going over to his toiletries bag and grabbing a hidden bottle of oral morphine, dry swallowing two of them.

“Promise?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

“Yes, just a little worn out from earlier.” He smiled softly, leaning his temple against the door. “I’m an old man, remember?”

“oh just hurry up! Brat!” she said with a giggle.

Smiling lightly and sighing softly, he climbed into the shower.

He would fight through the pain. For her.


	39. Chapter 39

Special was quiet as they ate, listening to Bell talk about the different foods he could try on their trip, all the while watching the bathroom door.

“Momma?” 

“Yes baby?

“Is Papa alright? Hes been real quiet since you came back.”

“He’s just tired Special, he will be better after a shower. Eat your dinner.”

Copia came back to join them just as Special picked up and downed his plate.

“if youre better, can we make our fort now?” he asked the Papa in between bites.

“Of course, I will call down to the front desk and request more blankets and pillows. Start building while I smoke and eat.”

**

Back at the Ministry, it was all the ghouls could do to keep control of Bell and Copia’s offspring.

They finally got the twins in bed and Imperator had taken Astarte with her, now all that was left was Agramon and he wasn’t having it.

Stepping between the kit and the door, the huge quintessence ghoul growled in irritation.

“Alright little mate, nowhere else to go, it’s bed time.

The kit growled, his hackles up as he started to lower his head to display his ram like horns and back up to prepare to head-butt him.

“Don’t you do it!” Aether warned and the kit snarled, shrieking and lunging towards him and head-butting him hard in the shin.

“Ow! Damn it you little shit!” he snapped, landing back on his ass and gripping his damaged shin as the kit bolted from the room and down the hall.

“Don’t be too angry with him Aether, he’s missing Bell and Copia.” Moira said from the doorway, coming to help her brother up.

“I get it but they’ve got to come back soon, my shins can’t take much more of this.” He replied, following her out of the bedroom and shutting the door.

The second they did, the twins got up, grabbed their long board skateboard and hopped up to the ledge and out the window, heading out through the gardens to the mechanics quarters next to the marijuana fields.

Astaroth knocked at the door, looking around quickly to make sure no one else was around.

“You don’t think he forgot, do you? He does smoke a lot.” Atazoth managed before the old ghoul flung the door open.

“Hey there little dudes! Right on time man, come on in!” he said, ushering them in and shutting the door.

“We got the parts you asked for, could you build it tonight Tommy?”

“Oh I for sure got you man, just let me blaze one first ok?” he said, going over to a huge bean bag and sitting down, grabbing a joint from and old, worn rolling tray. 

The kids watched him curiously, sniffing the air a little and wrinkling their noses. The just couldn’t understand the older ghouls infatuation with that green stuff.

Tommy for lack of a better term, looked like the stereo typical hippie. Long grey hair, wrapped around his forehead was a tie-dye bandana holding it back, round rimmed blue tinted sunglasses siting low on his muzzle.

“hey man you know if Nihil or Imperator catch you with this thing you learned how to build it with a book man! I didn’t have any part of it.

“We’re not snitches, Gramma and Grampa won’t catch us.”

“So, what am I buildin’ again?” he asked, rummaging through the bag of parts they brought.

“Oh yeah, motorized board. This is easy man; I’ll have you going in no time. You know I made one of these for your Papa when he was a teen. He got into some serious trouble with it and had to spend the whole summer with me here and in the pot fields to harvest.”

“Papa had a motorized skateboard??” Astaroth asked.

“Oh, for sure, your Papa was a really cool kid, I think he’d be so much different if the other kids had just given him a chance. He’s so smart man, and so kind. You two could learn a lot from him.”

“did he do anything else cool? They asked, sitting down in the bean bags on either side of him and the old ghoul smiled, moving the joint to the corner of his mouth, smoking slowly as he spoke.

“Well, let me think.” He said, scratching behind his ear.

“He could smoke your Uncle under the table, I thought that was pretty cool and oh, oh this one time, he got Imperator and nihil to eat a couple pot brownies, heh, man what a fun sermon that was!” he said with a laugh, coughing a little and the kits giggled.

“Alright! You two relax while I get this thing built. Help yourselves to the snacks by the cooler man.” He said, assembling what he needed to start on his workbench, going through his tools.

“Cool! Gummies! Atazoth said, swiping a handful off the table and handed the other half to his brother and they downed them.

“oh hey man no don’t eat-“ Tommy started but it was too late.

The old ghoul looked at them in disbelief then started to chuckle.

“I hope you guys aren’t busy for like a week man

“W-why?” they asked together. 

“those were edibles…weed gummies man. You guys are gonna eat everything then sleep for like three days, your Gramma is gonna have a cow man! I’m gonna be in so much trouble! You guys are staying here tonight.”


	40. Chapter 40

The next day, back in the States, Copia prepared for their picnic by moonlight, packing Special his own food basket.

“can I have some of those too Papa?” the kit asked, pointing to a jar of pickle chips Copia had set aside.

“No those are mine and besides that, they are hot and spicy, I don’t think you’ll like it.” The Papa replied, packing a small bottle of Sriracha in he and Bell’s basket, along with the pickles.

“Besides, you have enough food in your basket to feed half the clergy! Go help Momma pack up the van please.” He said, finishing up with the baskets.

The boy complied, putting on his glamour and joining her outside while Copia went to checkout.

In the van, Bell smoked her joint slowly, Special was already closed in the back, his glamour off, munching on snacks as they waited.

After a while, Bell grumbled and got out to go see what was taking that man so long, leaving a lit joint in the ashtray.

Special watched him go, munching down the rest of a bag of Cheetos and licking the dust off his paw pads.

Nose in the air, he took in a big whiff, sticking his head up front.  
There was one of Papa’s joints still smoking in the ashtray and he sniffed at it curiously.

He wanted to know what made Bell and Copia want to smoke it all the time and he knew whenever they did, they were much happier after, so he figured it couldn’t be all bad.

Looking around to make sure no one was around he hesitantly plucked it out of the ashtray and took a long slow pull and tried to hold it like he’d seen Copia do so many times and he hacked and coughed, exhaling quickly, some of it coming out his nose and he snorted, rubbing his muzzle.

He liked the flavor and the sting of the smoke was tolerable and fine once he got a drink, so he kept going, smoking slowly.

This isn’t so bad! he thought as he waited and smiled, watching the smoke dance.

His body felt very relaxed and heavier and he yawned, suddenly very tired.

Yawning again, he put the joint out and tucked it behind his ear, snuggling back into the foam mat on his back, smiling and covering up. He was fast asleep when Bell and Copia got back into the van arguing.

“I won’t stop for pictures with fans again if it bothers you so much gattina, please don’t cry…” He started and she hitched, turning around in her seat faced away from him.

“I saw the way you were ogling them! Do you even really love me?” she asked, crying softly. She knew she was being irrational but she was so worked up now her anxiety was up.

“cara mia! How could you say that? You are my world! What is really the matter?”

“I…I don’t know I’ve just been feeling off…” she replied, sniffling and reaching for her joint, frowning .

“Hey, did you take the joint I had in the ashtray?”

“No, did it fall?” he asked, starting to look and Bell stuck her head in the back,

“Special, do you know what happened to the joint I had up here?”

There was the kit, sprawled on his back, in a pile of snacks, out cold and tongue hanging out, missing joint behind the ghouls ear.

Bell stifled a giggle.

“Whats so funny?” Copia asked, preparing her another joint for her.

“See for yourself.” She said, taking the joint from him and scooting over so he could peek through.

He snorted, sitting back again and taking her hand in his.

“we should stop for more drinks, he will be thirstier than hes been in his whole life when he wakes.” He said and she nodded quietly.

“Cara, I am sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, no more photos.”

“I am sorry too, I think I may be pregnant again Dante, my moods are all over the place…I know you were just letting them get a photo, it just, it made me really upset to see them hanging on you like that. I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“All is forgiven my love, please, let us just go have a fun evening, we’ll get a test on the way to hotel just to make sure. Don’t worry. We still have a decent drive ahead of us, so lay back and smoke and relax with Special.”

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly before climbing in the back and settling in up against Special’s side.

The second she was in the back, Copia clutched at his hip, hissing softly at the tremendous pain building again.

He reached into the inner breast pocket of his coat and took out another two morphine tabs and swallowed them, chasing them with the rest of his soda.

Starting the engine, he white-knuckle gripped the steering wheel until the pain began to subside, breathing hard, eyes shut tight.

Finally it stopped and he stuck a joint in the corner of his mouth, still breathing hard, trying to swallow back a sudden wave of nausea.

“Need a lighter or something? She asked from behind him and he jumped and nodded quickly, taking it from her and lighting it quickly, taking a deep hit.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping back into the back when he started down the highway.


	41. Chapter 41

Nearly a half hour later, Bell smiled at a groan in the back and stuck her head in the back. 

“Good morning, did we have a weed nap my little joint thief?” she asked with a grin and climbed into the back to help the first time smoker sit up and fix himself.

“im sorry momma… I just wanted to know what was so good about it and I really like it, but im so thirsty momma can I have a drink please?”

She smiled and nodded, filling a ten gallon bucket with a gallon jug of water and the kit immediately stuck his whole head in, gulping quickly.

“Easy! Slow down it’s just cottonmouth and if you’re going to continue to smoke with us you may as well get used to it.”

Finally he finished they water, hanging his head over the bucket as the remnants dripped from his muzzle.

“You’re going to let me smoke with you?” he asked, using a towel to clean up.

“Of course, you are a ghoul, not human, there is nothing saying you can’t and it won’t hurt you and I think it will make this trip that much more enjoyable. Besides, we use it as a medicine and in our everyday lives for many, many things at the Ministry, even building material and the Dark Lord has blessed us with an abundance of it so I see no reason as to why you couldn’t join us in our sessions.

“I’m starving can we go to get fast food?” he asked, nuzzling along her jaw and cuddling close when she settled.

“Eat some snacks baby, Papa already packed us a nice picnic so save your appetite. Why don’t you go see how he’s doing?”

**

On the lonely open stretch of highway, Special was able to force his head in between Copia seat and the door, shoving his head out the window.

Copia grunted a little from being forced forward and laughed a little at the kits thrilled reaction as he smiled widely and let his tongue hang out in the wind.

After a few moments he pulled his head back in a kissed Copia’s cheek.

“Hi Papa, I love you, Momma told me to come check on you. Are we almost there?” he asked, leaning against his shoulder.

“Almost, I love you too, I am alright. You feeling good after that joint?” he asked with a grin.

“yes, sir just super hungry.”

“we will be there around when the sun sets, here, have this and go smoke with Momma ok? Keep her calm.”

“Why Papa is something the matter with her?”

“I think she is pregnant again and she needs to keep her blood pressure down.”

The kit smiled.

“she’s gonna have more babies?” he asked excitedly and Copia smiled and nodded.

“Papa?”

“hm?” Copia replied, taking a long swig of his drink.

“Where do babies come from anyway?”

Copia nearly choked, coughing a few times before clearing his throat before answering.

“I think you better go ask your mother about that ok?” 

“Why? don’t you know?” 

“go ask your mother!”

“Alright geez!” he said, going back into the back, settling by Bell again.

“Momma, I asked Papa where babies come from and he told me to ask you cause he said you were gonna have babies again and I think he’s right cause you smell different.”

Bell snorted and glanced back up to the front.

“He did huh? Well ok, I’ll tell you but I don’t think youre going to like it."


	42. Chapter 42

After she’d explained, the kit looked at her for a moment, wrinkling his nose.

“You guys are disgusting! I’m telling Gramma when we get home!” he said and Bell laughed

The van came to a gentle stop and Copia turned it off and got out, coming around to open up the back and they climbed out and stretched, starting to gather the picnic supplies as the sun began to set.

“just up on the rise of that hill is the spot! Are you ready to look for the lights my boy?” he inquired, handing the ghoul the heavier supplies and baskets.

Looking around, the whole area was deserted, no need for the kit to use his glamor.

Copia let them go first, following slowly behind as fast as his damaged hip would allow, popping another two morphine tabs before he reached the top.

Bell turned around, watching him make his slow ascent and frowned lightly. Something was bothering him but he refused to tell her what. When they got back to the ministry, she was going to demand he see Dr. Otto.

She sighed and spread out the two large blankets and settled cross legged in the middle of one, patting it beside her when he finally made it, breathing hard.

He knelt beside her and smiled softly, starting to unpack the basket as Special dug into his own, ready to eat one of his subs whole but Copia stopped him.

“Ah ah, prayer boy.”

Special groaned and rolled his eyes.

“dark lord thank you for this bounty and everything around me and granting me the wisdom to live every moment deliciously and as if it were my last. nemA”

“Good lad, now dig in.” he said with a smile and the boy did, wolfing down a sandwich and happily munching on some cookies.

“Papa, what are we looking for again?”

“They are called the “Marfa lights” or ghost lights, little orbs of light in the field out there that appear out of nowhere and float and dance about. No one really knows what they are. Perhaps we can find out.”

The kit smiled and nodded, looking out over the field in excited anticipation as Copia continued.

“they first appeared in historical record in 1883 when a young cowhand, Robert Ellison saw a flickering light when driving cattle through the Paisano Pass. Thinking it must be and Apache campfire, he moved on. He was later told that settlers often saw light but when they went to investigate, they found no ashes or anything to indicate a fire.”

“wow! What do you think they are Papa?” he asked, leaning against.

“I think they are spirits, stuck in our realm.”

“cool!” the kit said, looking up.

“Wow Papa! Look at all the stars!” he exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

“Yes! Beautiful arent they? Its so dark, you see that up there? That’s the milky way!”

Copia replied, looking up too.

“Boys look! There they are!” Bell exclaimed and they looked quickly

Right down at the base of the hill, they floated silently over the tall grass.

“whoa! Momma im gonna go try to catch one!” Special said softly, watching the orbs dance about, getting up cautiously and starting down the hill towards them.

“Be careful, you don’t know what they are!” Copia warned and Bell smiled.

He was starting to soften and she saw he really cared deeply for Special but wasn’t sure how to show it. She took his hand and squeezed gently.

“You’ve been very quiet. What is the matter?” she asked, hugging his arm and scooting closer.

“just trying to get used to all this. I am not used to not working. I am also not used to caring for another as we have been caring for special…I’ve never…”he stopped and tried to find the right words.

“I’ve never known what its like to be needed before...” he finished, watching to boy jumping up and chasing the lights as they dance just above and away from him.

Special was almost on one and just as he went to pounce, a blinding flash from the orb stopped him in his tracks.

He gasped and jumped back when he was finally able to see.

In the orbs place stood the glowing spirit of an Apache brave. 

He scrambled back when another orb shifted into a settler and the two started battling in front of the ghoul.

At the top of the hill the two got up quickly when the saw the flash and hurried down to where they last saw the orbs and stopped and helped Special up.

“Papa you were right! They are spirits!” he said, pointing to the tall grass

Bell continued forward and stepped between the clashing spirits and both stopped to look at her in surprise.

Taking each one of their hands in hers and smiled.

“your battle is done, be at peace and go to your families.” She said softly bringing their hands together palm to palm and they looked at each other a long time before, nodding to each other.

Copia and Special watched on awe at what was happening before them, gasping as the   
souls suddenly reverted back to the orbs then disappeared.

“Wow! Momma how’d you do that? Where’d they go?”

“I just helped them, that’s all and their souls went to wherever it is we go when we’re done here. They just needed someone to help, that’s all they’ve ever wanted, if someone had taken the time to listen.”

The boy smiled and got up to hug her.

She hugged him and smiled and Special gasped again.

“Papa what it that? Its glowing blue!” he exclaimed and they all looked up.

Copia smiled.

“that’s a meteor!” he answered. “look! It’s a shower of them!” 

The three of them went quickly back up to settle on their blankets and cuddled together to watch.

“we did a good thing helping them today huh momma?”

Yes we did, they can rest now.”

“but I thought only Christians do good things, that’s what that book in the hotel made it sound like”

“that book, like many others, are full of lies. Like many other religions, but you don’t have to be a Christian to do the right thing baby. It’s just what you do, treat others the way you want to be treated, help people in need. You don’t have to be anything special to do that my love.”

The kit smiled and snuggled close to her as she smoked, waiting for his turn for a hit and watched the meteor shower.

Copia settled on his back beside them, the morphine making him numb as he stared up at the shower too, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant looking up at the vast expanse of stars above, wondering what lie beyond them.

**


	43. Chapter 43

The Papa awoke with a start and sat up straight, immediately crying out softly from the pain in his hip.

The sun was just starting to come up and there was a light glow along the horizon.

“Baby? Are you ok?” Bell asked, uncurling herself from around Special and sitting up too.

“Just hurt from sleeping on the ground, that’s all I will be fine once we get going. Which should be soon, the sun is nearly up.” he said with a yawn, smiling when she kissed his face.

“I’ll get the boy up , you pack the van?” he asked and she kissed the tip of his nose.

“deal.” She replied, stretching and getting up to fold up the blanket.  
Copia kneeled beside the kit and gently shook his shoulder.

“Special its almost dawn, time to get back on the road.”

The kit whined and rolled onto his belly, covering his face.

“little longer please Papa.”

“no we need to go now. Don’t you want to see something even bigger than you?”

Special lifted his head.

“bigger than me? Really?”

“yup but we have to get going.”

“Ok Papa!” he replied, getting up quickly picking Copia up and flinging him over his shoulder, making him yelp and grabbed the two baskets in his other paw, hurrying down to the van.

“Special! Slow down! put Papa down!”

Bell smiled and helped Copia back down onto his feet and hugged him tight.

“well, he’s up. You relax in the back with him its my turn to drive.” She said, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

“thank you cara, I need to lie down.” He replied, slowly climbing into the back and settling on the memory foam mat.

Special watched him with concern, sniffing him over when he climbed up as well.

Copia watched the kit curiously, sniffing over him more intensely and pressing his nose firmly against his hip and Copia winced.

“What are you doing boy? Back up please!” he said, pushing the kit back by his nose.

“what’s wrong Papa?” he whispered, nuzzling under her ear. “You smell different too.”

“Nothing to concern yourself with boy, I am fine I promise, let’s not worry your mother, yes?

“Yes Papa. Could we smoke?”

I don’t see why not, come settle.”

The kit did as he was told and leaned a little against Copia’s shoulder.

“Hey Papa?”

“hm?” Copia replied, taking a slow drag before handing it to the ghoul who took it and took a couple hit eagerly.

He let it out his nose and smiled a little when the kit coughed hard.

“would you tell me a story about when you and Gramma went on this trip? What was she like? Was she a good Momma?”

Copia chuckled, shaking his head a little and taking another few hits.

“So many questions! The dark lord would be proud of your constant yearning for knowledge.”

“I love to learn Papa, and I love your stories. You’re a good storyteller!” the kit said, taking a deep hit and handing back.

“So what was Gramma like?” He asked again.

“well, despite what you think and despite her stern exterior, she is as she is now. Very loving and very kind, nurturing and she made me who I am now. I would have been lost without her guidance.” Copia replied, staring out the window at the vast, flat expanse of desert going by, slipping into a memory.

“I don’t see the point of this trip Sister! Why waste our time driving around to all these places when he can just learn about these places back home at the ministry. Our library is ever expanding!” nihil grumbled.

“nonsense Papa! What better way to learn than first hand experience! I want Dante to be cultured as well as book smart.

“Keep us secret, keep us safe, remember Sister? The boy is different and he will be singled out, WE will be singled out! No, after the next stop we are heading home!” he snapped and a young Copia slipped from his bed in the hotel to the closet closest to him. He hated when they fought and what made it worse this time is it was because of him.

“Well what was Grampa like?”

Copia snapped out of it a little, still staring off.

“Not as nice as he is now boy.” he replied softly, remebering more.

“how will he ever learn and be able to fit in if you never give him a chance?! So what if he is different, you should be treating him just as you treat your sons! He was chosen by the dark lord for a reason!” 

“I don’t want anymore to do with the boy Elizabeta! I did not ask for this burden! Do with him what you will but keep him away from me!” he bellowed, swiping everything off the table and Copia flinched, watching from his hiding place and gasping a little when he started to advance on Imperator.

“Dimitri, please stop! You’ve been drinking! Just listen to me about Dante you don’t know!”

“I’ve heard all im going to hear! I want that boy out!” he roared and back handed her hard against the wall and she hit hard, slumping and sliding down it, shielding her head.

“Stay away from my Momma!” the boy screamed and shoved nihil over hard, running to her and standing between her and the now seething Papa.

“oh you’ve done it this time you little brat!” he spat, gripping Copia by the arm and wrenching him away from here and there was a loud snap as the boys arm broke and he screamed. Nihil immediately let go and Copia crumpled to the floor, crying hard.

“Dimitri! What have you done?!”

Copia closed his eyes and slowly came back to himself.

“Papa are you ok?”

"I-uh, yes Special, i will be. could we just maybe lie here quietly and smoke for awhile?"

The kit nodded, curling up and laying his head on Copia's chest, quietly wondering what had gone through the Papa's head.


	44. Chapter 44

Copia lay on his back, staring out at the stars, wincing a little when the van went over a decent bump. Special was snoring loudly but the Papa was too deep in thought.

“Sister?” 

“Yes, Dante?”

“Why does Papa hate me?” Copia asked in a small voice.

“oh sweetheart.” She started, stroking the boys hair back.

“He doesn’t hate you. He hates himself, and all the drugs and alcohol are eating away at his rational thought, but that is no excuse. We’re going away for a while, just the two of us.”

“But Papa will be so mad! we can’t or he’ll-“ the boy started.

She quickly kneeled in front of him and gently took him by the shoulders.

“Dante, as long as I am alive, he will NEVER hurt you again, do you understand?” she commanded and the boy frowned.

“But I had to stop him!” he protested

“never do that again do you hear me?” she demanded

“but he was going to hurt you!” he continued 

“sweetheart I can look out for myself. he didn’t hurt me, and while you we very brave, I never want you to do something so foolish because of me again, do you understand me?” she asked again.

“Yes Sister, I love you.” he said softly, hugging her with his free arm.

“I love you too sweetheart, and I know one day, you are going to make us all very proud.”

***

Just as they turned onto US-89 N, Special stuck his head up front.

“Momma are we there yet?”

“soon baby. How is your Papa?”

“ok I guess, he’s sleeping.”

She nodded, pulling into a small gas station and up to a pump.

“Stay in the back with Papa. I mean it Special.” She said , putting on her glamour before heading in.

The interior of the market was nicer than it looked and she was surprised to find most everything she needed, including a digital pregnancy test.

Browsing the aisles grabbed a few more things for Copia and made her way to the counter 

“Evenin’ ma’am you find everything you needed?” the elderly owner asked, slowly scanning and bagging her things, smiling when he got to the pregnancy test. He squinted and held it nearly to his nose to read it.

“hope its good news for you!” he said with a smile, pushing his coke bottle glasses back up his nose.

“me too my husband and I are very excited to find out!”

The clerk smiled.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

“yes actually, we’re heading to the Grand Canyon north entrance, am I on the right track?”

“oh yes ma’am you sure are! Just keep on down 89 there and follow the signs, you can’t miss it!”

**

Special pressed his face and paws against the glass on the vans back doors, eagerly awaiting Bell’s return, watching the store front like a hawk watching a field mouse and Copia chuckled softly at his excitement.

“She fine, she’s coming calm down.” He said, laughing when his tail started to wag the second he saw her.

He began sniffing her over furiously the second she opened up the back and she giggled

“Hi sweetie you hungry?” she asked, reaching into the bag

“Starving Momma, Papa ate all my munchies when I was asleep!” he told her, glaring back over his shoulder at Copia who put on an innocent face.

“Me? I have no idea what he’s talking about!” he insisted and Special scowled.

“you know what you did Papa.” the kit accused.

Bell smiled.

“Alright my boys, you two eat I need to make a bathroom stop!” she said, holding up the pregnancy test for Copia to see and he smiled and nodded.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She was happy but she was nervous. She did not need the test to tell her what she already knew, her anxiety lay with Copia. He was becoming more and more distant and angry and he refused to tell her why. 

She knew she wasn’t innocent of things herself with her mood swings but at least she would talk to him. She knew he was never a man of many words but just by his body language she could he was in a great deal of pain, and it hurt that she couldn’t connect with him like she wanted. Maybe him seeing the test would change that.

“back so soon Miss?”

“yes I’m sorry, I just wanted to take this, may I use your restroom please?” she asked, holding up the pregnancy

“By all means! Honestly I’m kind of curious to know myself!”

She hurried into the bathroom , did the test and waited.

when the word pregnant almost immediately popped up, she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Miss are you nearly finished? im sorry I have to close up shop here, may I walk you to your car?” the clerk asked.

“y-yes that would be nice thank you, just a moment.” She said, cleaning up quickly and put the test back in the box and into her purse.

“so what is the verdict?” he asked when she came out.

“yes, I’m pregnant.”

“congratulations! This is cause for celebration! I know we just met but I also know babies are expensive so here in a hundred dollar gas card from the missus and I.” the old man said, handing her the card and something in a small picnic basket.

“why how nice of you! Thank you so much, this is so helpful! Please, come let me introduce you to my husband! What is in the basket by the way?” she asked, walking across the parking lot with him after he’d locked up .

“Fried chicken! My wife just made it fresh!” he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose

Special will love this she thought, hurrying ahead of the old man to meet a very shocked Copia.

“Bell, Special is in plain view! Who the hell is that what are you doing?” he asked in a harsh whisper and Special watched curiously, hiding a little behind the van door.

“relax, hes blind as a bat! Besides, he found out I was pregnant and gave us a hundred dollar gas card and a basket of fried chicken, just be nice to the man and we can go!” she snapped, turning around to greet the old man.

“This is my husband, Dante, my name is Bell.”

“My name’s Harold and it’s a pleasure to meet you both! Oh my! What a handsome dog you have!” he said, reaching to pet Special and the kit looked on in surprise.

Bell nodded quickly and Special let the old man pet him and nuzzled into his hand a little, even barking a few times and Copia snorted. Bell quickly elbowed him in the ribs and cleared her throat.

“very nice dog! Well I wish you all the best of luck but I must be getting home to the missus!”  
He said, shaking Copia’s hand and hugging Bell.

“Goodbye Harold, and thank you!” she called after him and Copia chuckled when he got behind the wheel of a huge old Ford pick up and nearly hit a gas pump when he backed out and bounced off the guard rail on the other side of the road then continued on down the highway. Copia shook his head.

“should we follow him to make sure he actually gets home?”

“he’s made it this long im sure he will be alright.” He said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“this stuff Harold gave us is delicious!” Special said, chomping down a drumstick bone and all.

“You ate it all didn’t you?” Copia asked 

“i…yeah…sorry I was hungry and it was like two bites!”

“we will eat then get to the hotel and see the canyon tomorrow. "

***

“settle down now ! let me stop special! You’re rocking the van!”

You’re sure there aren’t going to be any other people here?”

“promise, paid one of the rangers to block it off for an hour.”

Bell smiled and nodded, gripping the van when Special came tearing out the back, rocking the vehicle again.

“WOW Papa! Look how big!” the boy yelled, jumping up and placing his front paws on the canyon railing.

Copia smiled and opened the door for bell, helping her out and they walked over to join him at the rail.

“you have the same look of awe I did .” he said, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

Bell smiled and walked back to sit on the back of the van, fishing a water bottle from the cooler and drinking slowly.

She watched as Copia told the kit all the facts he knew about the canyon and smirked as the kits interest quickly turned to bordom and he began sniffing around as Copia droned on, seeming not to notice.

There a was a rustling in the bushes just ahead of the kit and he hunkered down, watching intently.

It rustled again and out jumped a large jack rabbit, standing up on it hind legs and the prepared to pounce.

The rabbit saw him wiggle a little and it was over and it took off like a light towards Copia and the rim.

“SPECIAL NO!” she yelled, but the kit was already locked in and right on its tail. 

Before Copia could fully turn around to see what was going on the rabbit , shot between his legs and under the railing and Special gasped, quickly trying to put on the breaks before slamming into the Papa, sending him flying over the railing and the edge of the canyon wall, and he let out a yelp before dropping out of sight.

“Dante!” Bell screamed , slipping under the rail and kneeling down to peer over the edge.

A couple feet down in a patch of jumping cholla cactus, was Copia, covered in spines.

“SPECIAL!” He roared and the kit quickly ducked his head out of sight and Bell clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.


End file.
